Desperate Measures
by Warweak
Summary: Leon was a kid who grew up on the streets of Ionia. He has nothing left to lose and everything to gain. But when things go wrong at a gang war, Leon had to call for desperate measures. But what if his plan was part of a plan to destroy Runeterra? (M for safety) 12/24/14 UD: Snowdown Special - A brawl between Vi and Leon! "Never pick a fight with an enraged Leon..." -War
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Yo. I want to thank you for wasting a minute of your life just to view this story and read this note. This is my first ever fanfic I've written in my life and I don't have other experiences about writing a story. I've read different kinds of stories, here in FanFiction and in Wattpad and those stories that I have read kind of inspired me to write a story. I know my grammar sucks, needs improvement and there are many mistakes down there so please forgive me. My deepest apologies if I screwed out this prologue.

Enjoy, review, hate it or love it, and most importantly, criticize.

**Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Riot except my OCs.**

**Prologue**

The wooden door of the apartment opened with a soft _creak_. The inhabitants of the said apartment were asleep in the living room. A figure was standing in front of the door way, dark blue eyes gleaming in the dark.

"Gee, turn on the lights, will ya?" he asked no one in particular then sighed.

The figure stepped inside the room and turned on the switch that is on the wall beside him. The hex-tech fluorescent lamp flickered to life, revealing the inhabitants that are on the wooden floor, sleeping without any blankets. There are seven young men inside. Putting aside his groceries, he kicked one of the sleeping teenagers and said, "Hey, get the fuck up. It's about time."

"Good… We're tired of waiting for you…" the young man groaned then sat up, waking the others up. "Hey, it's go time."

When they heard him said that, the others quickly stood up then brushed off their trench coats. They all looked at the person who dared to wake them up in the middle of their sleep, bored expressions plastered on their faces. "Damn it Leon! It's only five o'clock in the afternoon!"

Leon shrugged then threw the paper bag he was carrying at the one who spoke. "Dinner will be in five minutes. Aldus you cook. We're leaving in an hour." He commanded, his gaze on his teammates never faltering.

Their living room is somewhat big. The floor is made of wood, imported from Ionia. There is only a couch, facing a thirty-five inch flat screen television. In the middle of the couch and television is a glass coffee table. There are about three bookshelves at the corner of the room that are filled with various books that are connected with techmaturgical studies. Their spacious living room also served as their bedroom. Next to their living room-slash-bed room is their kitchen that is complete with all necessary appliances. There is also a bathroom in their apartment.

The teenage boy now known as Leon is the leader of the notorious and one of the most dangerous gangs in the City of Progress. He has an average height with slanted dark-blue eyes and spiky blond hair. He is slender yet muscular. He wears black pants with a black belt that had a rusted silver buckle, a black tank top that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with white lining going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on his coat, bearing a coat of arms; an eagle carrying a skull facing a standing lion that was biting a fish, and a large letter _N_ was in the middle of the eagle and lion. He wears a strap that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side, which holds his two swords. He also wears three silver earrings on his left ear cartilage.

The individual named Aldus groaned then went straight to their kitchen, the paper bag in his hands. "Why not ask Connor to cook our meal? He's a professional cook!" Aldus, one of his best-friends and right hand man retaliated. He is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, chocolate-brown squinted eyes and auburn-spiky hair. He wore a trench coat that is like Leon's but they only differ in color with a brown t-shirt underneath; it was a red trench coat that has black linings around. He also wears black cargo pants and Ionian combat boots that were from his grandfather. The combat boots were still in pretty good condition. You could say that Aldus' grandfather really did take care of them. There are leather holsters hidden inside his trench coat; two white-handguns with blue talon patterns were resting peacefully inside. Being the second in command, he has to be strict when they are training but he has a soft side for his childhood friends.

"Yeah! Let Connor cook it! I don't want to eat an overcooked rice!" someone within their group shouted. The voice came from Sky, Leon's left hand man. The person came in to a view; the smirk planted on his face was clearly visible. Sky has a spiky black-colored hair, dark blue eyes like Leon's, and his body is toned and muscular. He also wears a long blue coat but a little bit tattered, cargo pants and the newly released Piltovian Combat Boots: Black Series that is commonly used by the members of the force. There are crossed leather straps around his waist where his sword hangs loosely. The sword on his leather strap has a black-and-red hilt, a silver square-shaped guard and a pure silver steel-blade. He always talks when he feels like pissing off Aldus or whenever Leon is talking to him.

"I ain't talking to you, bitch!" shouted Aldus from within the kitchen.

"Heh…" Sky scoffed with a satisfied grin.

"Connor, you cook. I don't want to eat Aldus' shit!" Ace said in a mocking tone, beckoning at their other teammate that is beside Sky. Ace is Yate's twin brother, a fellow member of the group. He has a shoulder length silver hair which is tied in a ponytail. He wears a red long coat with white lining design, the Nameless' crest neatly sewn on his left breast-pocket. He has a blue sash around his waist where his revolver is tucked. He finds Yate's energetic trait the most annoying in their group. But he is his brother; his one and only brother that he cannot afford to lose. But unlike his brother, he isn't that bloodthirsty.

"I'm not cooking shit!" retorted Aldus once again.

"I think Aldus' food isn't _that_ bad!" the one who looks a lot like Ace said with a shit-eating grin. Yate is the most energetic among the group. He has a rather small stature for someone who joined the Nameless, at only 173 cm tall, making him the shortest out of them. He has a silver short hair with black highlights. His trench-coat was colored blue, like Sky's; underneath his trench coat was a cream-white tank top. There are leather straps around his black pants where about twenty knives are resting. Yate always wants to kill, kill and kill and he will never get tired of killing.

"Hate to break it to you but," one of them said. "Aldus' cooking skills are not even below average." Their information officer informed them whose name is Erik. Erik's noticeably brown skin is darker than most of his comrades. He has navy blue hair that is quite short that is parted on his right side. He often has a grin on his face, with his dark blue eyes slightly squinted. Erik is a tall and muscular individual, but not as muscular as Leon, Aldus and Sky. He wears the same red coat that Aldus has but only has a yellow lining all over the coat; the coat of arms of their gang is neatly embedded on his right breast pocket. Two holsters around both of his thighs that were holding two custom-made flintlock pistols and a leather strap which holds his trusty sword. If things go bad and not according to plan, this guy always has escape routes prepared just in case.

"I'll taste his finished product." Someone commented with a confident smile. The voice came from Connor, the slacker, the gang's chef and happy-go-lucky member of The Nameless. Connor has black, messy hair along with grey eyes. His hair is quite long and reaches to over his eyes. One could say that his eyes are always closed, but no. His grey-squinted eyes are open approximately five centimeters. His trench coat was colored red that has yellow linings. The coat of arms of their gang was etched on a sliver plate that was behind his back that is sewn on his trench coat. The silver coat acted like it was a bulletproof vest. Connor is the gang's trusted sniper. This guy is said to be on par with the sheriff's sniper skills.

"NO!" Sky roared which caused them to stop. "Connor, you'll die." He said in a serious tone.

Then, all of them broke into hearty laughter. "Then you cook!" Aldus said then threw a knife towards Sky.

The last and final member of the gang stood up, not knowing that there is a knife coming his way. But thanks to his enhance senses, he heard the knife whizzing towards him. He caught the knife with his two fingers and released a sigh of relief, "That was close."

"Thanks Nez!"

"Damn you Nez!"

"Don't mention it." Nez said in a bored tone. Nez has a toned-skin, a short, messy hair that was dyed in red and chestnut-colored irises. The blue trench coat that he's wearing has around twenty bullet holes that came from policemen and enemies alike. The Nameless' coat of arms was sewn on his right breast pocket that has a bullet hole in the middle. He wore black pants that have a silver burning skull as a design on the left side. There is a black cloth that is tied around his waist that is parted on the right side. There are two hidden blades hidden along his sleeves, making him an assassin. He is three years younger than the rest of them. Even though his body is that of a kid, he has a mature mind. He only listens to Leon's orders.

The Nameless is finally complete.

**Author's Note #2: **So, yeah. I really plan on introducing the characters first. Don't fret dear readers. I will explain everything in the next chapter. The first five chapters will be about Leon's life before he enters the Institute of War and joins the League of Legends.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading. Uh, I think I'll publish the second chapter the day after tomorrow.

I appreciate reviews, follows, favorites and constructive criticism. Whether you guys like it or not, I'm planning on continuing this story since this plot has been haunting me for months since last summer. I really hope you guys enjoyed and for those of you who did not enjoyed my deepest apologies.

Regards,  
>War<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**One - My Town**

A lawless place… That is what the denizens of Piltover use to describe the outskirts and slums of their city-state. This is where wanna-be outlaws, die-hard gangsters and criminals hide after doing their small time heists. This is also where the gang war started, two years ago. After several attempts on trying to control the outskirts, the police force of Piltover had given up on trying to calm the rowdy place. The citizens of the outskirts were enjoying the fact that the police force is letting them do as they please.

The Justice himself was already fed up with the criminals and fucktards inside his city-state's premises but what can he do, he still can't retire due to personal reasons (screw his reasons). The crime rate have decreased significantly since Caitlyn Lightbridge, the new sheriff of Piltover took control of the city's police force. Together with her partner VI, they hunt down the criminals day and night. But no matter how they try to capture many worthless and lowlife criminals from the slums and outskirts, the five most powerful gangs in Piltover are still roaming free inside the city-state.

The gang known as the 'The Nameless' are one of those gangs who are still roaming freely inside Piltover. They are composed of eight young men that are exiled from Ionia – not really exiled but you could say that the elders from the said city-state are already fed up with these youngsters – and went to Piltover just to cause trouble, chaos, disarray, and havoc. The Sheriff and her force tried their best to get a hold of this gang but they are slippery and always manage to get away from the police force. Its members were no pushovers, especially their leader who was known as the Crimson Lion who killed thirty policemen singlehandedly without the help of his teammates. He even bathed in the fresh, crimson red blood of the dead policemen from that night. That's where he got his nickname which he gladly accepted.

"Is everything ready?" Leon asked his teammates while perfectly concealed within the shadows of the buildings in the slums. They are currently outside the slums of Piltover, waiting for their cue to strike.

"Yes, we're ready." Aldus whispered in a confident tone.

"Let's finish this once and for all." Sky said.

The infamous Nameless are here outside the slums because this is where the final round of the gang war will take place. And that is tonight.

Two years ago, the insane leaders of the Piltovian Black Market decided to host a gang war open for all gangs here in Piltover. That exact same time, the Nameless came to Piltover and proclaimed their mission: to create havoc, chaos and destruction. The Piltovian Black Market leaders decided to let the new gang join their contest which Leon, as the leader of the Nameless, accepted. What are these gangs fighting for? They are fighting for the leadership of the underground world of Piltover.

There are about forty gangs that decided to take part in the contest. And now, the last two gangs standing were The Nameless and the Iron Scales. Tonight will be the final round of that competition. The gang war that lasted for two years will now come to an end. The gang who will lose this battle will have to disband and get the hell out of Piltover. The gang who wins the scuffle will be the one who will rule the outskirts, slums and the underground world of Piltover. Those were the rules of the gang war that was created two years ago when The Nameless joined their ranks.

There is one gang that is on par with the Nameless. The gang's name is Midnight Fury. Midnight Fury is lead by Justice Arian's son, Aeron. Only Arian knew that his son is a gang leader and hid it to the public. Aeron and his gang went to a special assignment from his father. Now, they are still missing.

Leon slowly looked up, focusing his gaze on the bright, full moon high up in the sky. "Within three minutes, the clouds will block the moon's light. This will be our cue. The slums will be dark since there are no other source of light within its premises except for the moon's light." He said to his teammates. Then, he turned around to see his teammates. "You all know what to do, right?" asked Leon.

They nodded mutely.

Two minutes and twenty five seconds left. "There are about seventy members of the Iron Scales." Erik informed them while loading his bullets into his pistols.

"Seventy men versus eight young men," Ace said with a frown. "Not so good."

"These bastards fight dirty, mind you." Aldus said in an irritated tone.

"We don't have a trick up our sleeves." Connor reminded them after letting out a muffled yawn.

"Then we'll have to use brute force." Leon finalized.

All of them nodded, eyes burning with determination to win this insane tournament.

They all gripped the handles of their weapons of choice and watched Leon's movements closely. He was caressing the hilts of his swords behind him. It made him feel at peace. He glanced up the moon and noticed that the white clouds above are fast approaching the moon. He needs to do this, right? He needs to end this fight for once and for all for the sake of Piltover. His gut tells him that something bad will happen even if they win this scuffle. Sometimes, his gut feeling is right.

Ten seconds.

"Time to move out," Leon said. "Ready yourselves." As soon as the clouds covered the moon, they all moved out. They are using the shadows as their guide.

The swordsman unsheathed his twin blades as he ran silently towards a group of gangsters. He jumped then spun in mid-air. When he landed in the center of the gangsters' small circle, the edges of his swords managed to cut the necks of those who are around him. Blood spluttered out of their fatal wounds; the victims' screams and shouts in pain and agony was like music to the killer's ears. "Ah, what melody!" he said as he formed a shit-eating grin across his face.

Their bodies fell on the muddy ground that is now tainted with crimson red blood. Leon inspected his bloodied blades and licked the blood off his blades. The taste of blood, it is like an orange juice according to his sense of taste.

The denizens of the slums were perched on top of the roofs of the buildings within the place. Their eyes went wide when five members of the Iron Scales fell on the ground without anyone attacking them. Upon closer inspection, they realized that the famed Crimson Lion was standing in the middle of the dead bodies, swords in hands. So that means…

"IT'S THE NAMELESS!" they all broke into cheers when they saw the Crimson Lion.

To the spectators' eyes, Leon came out from nowhere. Just like a ghost or a shadow or a mushroom. He'll appear then disappear. The spectators of the match were chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" while brandishing their pitchers filled with their chosen drinks. Some were shouting "Nameless! Nameless! Nameless!" while the others shouted the other gang's gang name. Clearly, the citizens of the slums and outskirts were rooting for both gangs.

They were starting to place their bets on the gang they know will win.

While they were busy placing their bets on their favorite gang, a scream pierced through the cold night that made them stop whatever they are doing. They looked around the battlefield and saw that one by one the members of the Iron Scales started to fall. There were no attackers in vicinity, Leon stayed rooted to his place; the grin never leaving his face.

"Behold the power of the Nameless!" Leon bellowed then the other members of his gang were instantly by his side. One of them was missing though.

"Shut your trap, Leon!" the leader of the Iron Scales shouted then jumped off the rooftop.

"If it isn't Erin," Leon chuckled. "It's been a while."

"Enough talk! Let's finish this shit!" Erin said then ordered his gang to attack Leon and his men.

The clouds were starting to clear out; the moon's light finally shone down the slums again. The very moment the moon's light illuminated the slums, hell broke loose. He ordered his team to move out and end this fight. They quickly moved out and hid behind the shadows of the buildings. Wait, he realized something.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS NEZ?" he roared then all of the members of the Nameless stopped dead in their tracks. He was pretty sure that the youngest one among their group was here a while ago but where could have he gone? Their main priority was to protect the youngest in their group and now, here he is, missing.

Aldus was about to speak but was rudely cut off by a muffled scream within the Iron Scales. Ah, they have completely forgotten about Erin. When they all turned their heads to the direction of the noise, they saw a figure towering over the dead body of the leader of their rival gang. "Should've killed him while you had the chance, Big Brother… I saw mercy in your eyes, Big Brother and you clearly failed to kill this man." The figure beckoned at the leader of the Iron Scales then continued, "What happened to our rule that we should not show mercy in face of our opponents?" It was Nez.

Leon's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Don't sound like an old man, Nez. It doesn't suit you."

In a blink of an eye, he was standing beside Leon. "And don't go assassinating my prey when I'm not looking. Go find your own." Leon said through gritted teeth. He pulled out a knife from his pocket inside his trench coat and with the flick of his wrist the knife planted itself on the man's balls. That accuracy and precision that rivaled the Sheriff of Piltover's was truly amazing. He even did it without looking.

The spectators that were perched on top of rooftops were silently watching the scene below them. The final clash between the two remaining gangs will determine who will rule the underworld of Piltover.

Without another word, Leon moved out. The other members resumed what they were doing before Leon shouted. They moved silently, like ninjas. They are cold and feel no emotion, like machines. The sound of pain, suffering and agony was like music to the members of The Nameless' ears.

Gunshots, explosions and the sound of steel meeting steel filled the battlefield. And the stench of the dead bodies starting to decay filled their nostrils. Smokes and gunpowder filled the air.

Connor, silently perched on a rooftop, loaded his .50 cal magazine into his rifle. Flicking the safety lever, he looked into his sniper scope then held his breath. He rested his pointer finger on top of the trigger and carefully aimed at one of the gangsters coming towards Erik from behind. The sniper pulled the trigger. The bullet met its mark in the center of the head of the gangster. He fired bullet after bullet at his second target; one bullet in his head, one bullet in his upper left chest and one bullet below his waist. The third one seems to see his comrades fall down and when he looked up, he saw Connor. The angry mobster threw a knife at Connor but sadly missed.

He released the breath he was holding and pulled the trigger. The bullet went whizzing past the man's head, not able to hit. "Shit." Connor silently cursed, then fired bullet after bullet at the bastard. The three men he killed were bleeding, making a pool of red blood beneath their bodies. "I'm fuckin' done here."

Nez, moving silently, successfully assassinated unaware men in the shadows. "Don't worry, you bastards… This'll be quick. You won't even feel it." He mumbled to himself then sliced their throats open with the use of his hidden blade. The ones he assassinated didn't even squirm out of his grip. After assassinating them, he started dissecting their bodies and pulling out their organs.

Livers, hearts, kidneys and brains can be sold in the black market for a high price for each piece. Five thousand gold pieces for each part… Three innards for Yate's hunting dog for his dinner later. Did Nez already mention wants to be a doctor someday?

Erik was calmly firing his flintlock pistols at random enemies. He wasn't like his comrades that have a bloodlust. He just wants to get this shit over with. There are three men approaching him fast. He put his flintlock pistols back to their holsters and with a swift and lightning fast motion, he unsheathed his short sword from its scabbard. He plunged his sword inside one of the man's wide open mouth that went through the back side of his head. Without withdrawing his sword, he sliced the man's mouth open, causing the flesh to tear. He made a gurgling noise then blood suddenly poured out of his mouth. He quickly pulled his sword out of the man's mouth then grabbed his second target by the neck, pried his mouth open and thrust his sword down his throat and the man made a faint whimper before his breath got stuck in his throat and his eyes grew shut. Erik drew one of his flintlock pistols that still have a spare bullet then pulled the trigger. The bullet embedded itself in the man's head. _Three men down within a minute…_"Done," he reported through his mic.

Ace was effortlessly killing these weaklings. He pulled the hammer of his revolver. "One," he counted then pulled the trigger and was aimed at the gangster coming his way. The bullet went through his head, just exactly in the middle of his forehead. "Two," he counted again and did what he did with the first. Unfortunately, the projectile's aim was a little off and just grazed the man's right cheek. "Shit!" he cursed then reloaded another round at the revolver's chamber.

Things just keep on getting worse. He failed to load another round to his revolver's cylinder. The bullet fell on the muddy ground, and that was his spare bullet. The man was right in front of him, his sword high up in the air.

When the swordsman was about to bring his sword down, a figure emerged behind the man and stabbed him with his knife several times. With each stab the knife made on the body, a sickening squelching noise can be heard. "You're insane!" he managed to say as he watched in horror as the figure continued to stab him. His cries of pain were ignored by his assailant. The attacker was indeed enjoying stabbing the shit outta him. "Ho-oh… You're still alive…" he said in amazement as he looks down on his victim that barely survived the attacks he made.

Yate wordlessly approached the fallen gangster and dealt one last stab mere an inch above his heart. "…Acting like a bunch of gangsters but you are just butt-wipes for The Nameless." He said as he began to extract the eyeballs of the now dead man. Ace watched his brother take out the eyes of the man. The bloodthirsty member of The Nameless forcefully grabbed the first eyeball from its sockets and with the use of his handy-dandy knife, he cut off all of the remaining hindrances that prevents him from taking out the eye.

"We're done here." Ace firmly stated after regaining his composure after a few seconds. His younger brother said nothing to him. He just mutely follows him while juggling his two new eyeballs that now belongs to his personal collection.

Sky and Aldus on the other hand were having a contest. The one who got the most kills win and gets a thousand pieces of gold. Currently, both of them have ten kills. Leon, being the slacker he is was silently smoking with his arms crossed over his chest while watching the two compete.

"I'm gonna fuckin' win this thing!" Aldus shouted as he fired bullets at the enemy gang's members. The men, who were hit by the bullet toppled over and fell down, face first on the ground. _Two down_. A brave man sneakily walked behind Aldus but thanks to his enhanced senses, he let the man approach him. When the man is already few inches away from him, he hefted one of his handguns, his index finger resting on top of the trigger. The gun's nuzzle was right in front of the man's face. _Three men down._ He pulled the trigger of his gun and another headshot for Aldus.

"Not one my watch!" Sky shouted back as he slashed the first one diagonally, going down his abdomen before he plunged it inside. The second one was approaching fast. Sky sent a powerful roundhouse kick at him that caused him to fall on his butt and with the use of his trusty sword; he stabbed him several times on the upper right part of his chest where his heart is located. He thrust his blade forward at the third member; his blade going all the way out his back. He drags his sword that is still inside the man's body upwards; blood erupting from the large wound. The blood coming out of their body was staining the ground.

"I WIN!" the both of them shouted in unison then they both glared at each other. "I FUCKIN' WON!" they both shouted again.

It didn't take long for them to fully eliminate of the members of their enemy gang. They all went to the center of the slums, their heads up high. It was their victory. The victory that was rightfully theirs… They stepped on the broken statue of the sheriff of Piltover that is on the town center. They raised their weapons up high while grinning triumphantly.

"I, the Crimson Lion, declare myself as the rightful leader of the underground world of Piltover!" Leon shouted, "Anyone who has objections, come step forward and we'll talk!"

No one dared to step forward. "Then, I declare the outskirts of Piltover as MY TOWN!" the new leader of the underworld shouted once again then raised his swords up that made the denizens of the slums cheer for their new leader. The other members of The Nameless smiled at their leader. At last, the gang war that lasted for two years has finally ended. And they won. They didn't even expect that they will win the gang war; they just want to fight stronger opponents.

"I promise to take care of this place and its citizens with my life. I will not let the police force harm you guys or my gang. You will all be safe under my protection." That is the promise Leon made to every place he gains control. And he is keeping his promises.

The citizens of the slums chanted "Nameless! Nameless! Nameless!" then they jumped off their roofs and went to the town center to rejoice the new leaders of the underground world. All of them carried the eight members of the gang that won on their shoulders and went straight to the tavern within their town.

"I'll get used to this." Sky said with a smirk.

"Yea, but I still won our contest." Aldus agreed.

"This'll be a nice day off…" Leon said then released a tired sigh.

"I'll have to agree with ye, boss." Connor said then closed his eyes shut.

"The drinks are on us!" Ace proclaimed then raised his hands up in the air.

"Woo!" the others cooed then entered the tavern.

They ordered their chosen beverages and sang their favorite songs. Their loud voices echoed throughout the whole city-state. Some of the denizens of Piltover, who were previously sleeping, woke up and begged for the loud people at the slums to keep quiet. Well, that is clearly impossible. They were all completely drunk and some of them fell asleep on the wooden floor of the tavern.

Leon who recently just finished drinking his own pitcher of his favorite drink, Fireball, smiled at the scene before him. Men were wrestling on the floor, women were dancing around the drunken patrons, his friends having a drinking contest and Connor was winning a lot. Even though they are having fun, Leon couldn't ignore the lurching feeling inside his stomach. Did he drink too much already? No, he doesn't think so.

He just shrugged it off then focused on his now empty pitcher. He looked outside the window.

His eyes grew shut. It's been a while since he had a peaceful moment in his life. Ever since he created this gang, he wasn't able to get proper rest or sleep. Now that everything is already under control, he can now rest peacefully. He had completely ignored the lurching feeling in his gut and fell asleep already.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>A quick author's note! Shout-out to Zenash2314 for giving me a positive review about this story and even adding this to his favorites. And JcL107 for following this story!

So yeah... I hope you guys read and review so that I can change the mistakes and screw-ups I have done. Positive and negative reviews are both welcome! If you want, you can add this story to your favorites or follow this story! ^^

My week's a bummer. Our team lost to a bet game against the cocky first years in our school. FIRST YEAR STUDENTS BEAT THIRD YEAR STUDENTS! Well, we trolled that game so it's okay. My support's an a-hole. :

_Cheers,_

_War_


	3. Chapter 2

**Two**

**Early morning – Tavern at the Slums – Piltover**

The next morning was unfortunately painful for the young leader. His muscles were aching and his head was throbbing. He groaned up and got up from his seat. He looked around the tavern, and grimaced as the smell of booze reached his nostrils. Everyone was still asleep, except for the bartender. Aldus and the other six members of The Nameless were sitting along the stairs, still asleep, and were gripping their empty pitchers tightly. They were snoring which made Leon grimace.

"Morning boss," the bartender greeted then nodded at Leon. "You're still drunk and I think you still need to rest, boss."

Leon heard nothing and instead made his way to the door. On his first step, he quickly toppled over and immediately fell face first on the wooden floor of the tavern. He toppled over a stuck out leg of a sleeping Connor. He heard the bartender chuckle, "Told ye."

His vision was still clouded and his limbs felt like they were marshmallows. The bartender exited his counter and pulled the fallen teenager by his arm. He helped the boy stand on his two feet and slowly let go of his arm. When Leon finally regained his footing, the blond shook his head, causing his bangs to cover his eyes. "You have me thanks, bartender." He said then left the tavern with a new destination in his mind: his apartment.

He entered the town which is always bustling and filled with humans. Pulling his hood up, he silently made his way out of the hustle and bustle of the crowded town. His getup was too eye catching. It was like as if all the living things inside the town have their eyes trained on him. Well, he has his hood pulled up, making him a suspicious person.

"Isn't he hot in that attire?"

"Man, what fashion… So old school…"

Some of the people said in hushed whispers but thanks to his enhanced senses, Leon was able to hear what they are saying. He just shrugged and continued walking. He is too tired that he can't even lift a finger. He felt that there is someone or something watching him. Watching his every move… He looked around and saw a hooded figure that's hiding in the shadows.

Being the curious kid he is, he walked towards the place where he last saw the hooded figure. When he got to the alleyway, he saw a piece of small parchment pinned to a wall by a shuriken. He pulled the weapon off the wall and examined it closely. The weapon was made from a black steel of some sorts and was well polished. Leon noticed a familiar handwriting written on the steel weapon.

"Totally careless..." He smirked to himself then put the shuriken inside his trench coat. He bent down and picked up the piece of parchment off the ground. The handwriting was all too familiar to him. It read.

_Meet me at the usual meeting place, pronto._

_You have to know this as soon as possible._

_This is about the Midnight Fury._

_-Argus_

It made Leon grimace again. Are they back? Are they here to throw The Nameless off their thrones and claim the leadership? "Hell no." said Leon with finality. He didn't spend two years of his life here in Piltover just to let those Midnight Fury bastards take over. He still couldn't forget about the feeling in his gut. Something bad is going to happen soon.

Leon sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose. Should he go and meet Argus, his trusted and one of his closest friends? Or should he get some rest first? Oh gosh, decisions. "This better be important, Argus." He grumbled then walked towards the direction where their meeting place is located. "He better have that information or he won't see the light tomorrow…" Leon said darkly, eyes gleaming dangerously.

The young leader of the underground world is grateful that he had memorized all of the hidden passages, shortcuts and alleyways here in Piltover. The two years they had spent here didn't go to a waste. Leon's mind was empty the whole time he was walking down deserted alleyways. He only thinks of getting sleep.

His journey to Argus' designated meeting place was painfully long for Leon. He felt that his knees were already wobbling and were about to collapse. He didn't let this affect his long and decisive strides. Their meeting place was at a local tavern and within a progressive big and bustling town. There are inns here and there, weapons shop, and brothels here and there. Countless merchants and human beings were loitering around and made glances at the hooded figure. Leon hastily and briskly walked towards the said meeting place.

He paid no attention to their stares and kicked the door of the tavern. The door almost unhinged itself and fell down on the wooden floor of the tavern. The customers inside were indeed stunned and shocked – some were amazed – by Leon's entrance. One of the patrons inside seemed to be unnerved by Leon's fancy performance. It is his target.

Leon walked towards the cloaked figure sitting on an empty booth, playing his half-filled mug. The blond stared down the figure and grabbed him by his neck; one hand gripping his neck and one hand tightly gripping the handle of one of his swords that is pressed against the man's neck. He raised his captive up in the air and looked up at him, dark-blue eyes glinting mischievously. "I believe you owe me an explanation." He hissed.

The bartender of the bar was about to say something but was rudely cut off when he saw a blade coming his way. Acting quickly, the bartender ducked out of harm's way and stared wide-eyed at Leon. "Let go of him!"

His captive grinned and chuckled, "Easy, Rick… I got this…" he said with confidence.

"ARGUS!" Leon roared then threw the man towards the counter of the bartender. The man stood up and wiped the blood coming down his mouth with the back of his hand. "Heh," he said. "I think you owe me a couple bucks."

Was he kidding about the information about the Midnight Fury? He's still suffering from the hangover and yet, he still went here instead of getting sleep. It made his blood boil. He couldn't contain his anger anymore.

"Spill. It." Leon said through gritted teeth.

The younger man chuckled then threw his hood behind his head. Argus has a jet black hair and matching dark brown eyes. He uncloaked himself. He wore a leather vest on top of a gray tank top, brown trousers, and black combat boots. He has a long red scarf around his neck and his rapiers were strapped around his waist. Leon hated his cockiness and that shit-eating grin. "Chill, Leon…" Argus tried but it made Leon throw a knife at him.

Argus side stepped it and caught the knife between his middle and index finger. "I'm tired and I certainly don't have the time to play with you." Leon said in a serious tone.

"Argus!" the bartender shouted. Argus just chuckled, "Easy, Rick… I got this." He turned his attention to the angered Leon. "Come with me, Leo."

He wordlessly followed Argus to the tavern's basement. When they reached the basement, Argus kicked the wooden door open and beckoned Leon to go inside. Argus went inside first and switched on the light in the room. When the hex-tech bulb flickered to life, Leon stood in the middle of the doorway, eyes scanning the basement.

The walls of the basement were obviously made from wood. There were boxes in one corner of the room, overflowing with cobwebs and dusts. The whole basement seemed to be unused for years; the evidence is the amount of dust inside. But he was wrong. When he scanned the room once more, there is a table in the middle of the room. On top of it was an oil lamp, and there were numerous papers scattered on the floor.

"This is where you keep your research?" he asked the young spy. Said spy nodded mutely.

Argus was busy scanning the papers on his desk, ignoring the papers on the floor. Leon approached the researcher and looked on the papers. He couldn't understand a single of it. He heard the black-haired teen grunt as he crouched then one by one picked up the scattered papers. "Move back a bit." For the first time since they entered the basement, Argus spoke.

Leon did what he was told to do. He put his hands in his pockets and continued to watch Argus work. After a few minutes, Argus seemed to find what he was looking for.

The taller teen stood up and handed Leon the papers he had gathered. "They're my research about the Midnight Fury." He said when he noticed Leon eyeing the papers. "I have to thank you for this, mate." Leon said as one by one he read the papers.

"You can sit here if you want to." Argus said then patted the sole chair inside the room.

The blond silently sat on the chair then crossed his legs. "So, you're telling the truth…" Leon said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yea… How the hell can I lie to you?" Argus asked with a chuckle, "I don't want to die yet."

"I'm a man of my word, Argus," Leon agreed.

Silence fell between the two of them. Leon still continued to scan the research papers. They were all about the sightings of the members of the Midnight Fury.

"They just came back yesterday, an hour after your proclamation to the throne. According to my source, the reason why they came back was Arian assigned another task to them, along with the police force." Argus said.

"You mean to say that they're allies to the damned police force?" asked Leon.

"Sorry to say this but, yes, they're now allies. You remember Chief Guevara?" asked Argus in reply.

"The bastard who burned our first apartment? Yes, I remember him… Couldn't forget the fucker's face…" Leon answered grimly.

"I paid him ten thousand pieces of gold just to spill the information he has. He didn't know a thing about the operations in the upper echelon but he did let me hack the sheriff's computer. It was quite useful."

"Ten? You're crazy, Argus." The blond chuckled then ran a hand on his hair. "You said that the Midnight Fury came back here because of a _'special mission'_, right? You hacked the sheriff's computer and got the information we both wanted. That _'special mission'_ they're talking about is capturing me and my gang, am I correct?"

"No. They only want _you._"

What? The police force only wants him and not his other gang members? Do they still think that Aldus and the others are small fries? Why do they want him? Was it because I'm their leader?

As if Argus read his mind, he shook his head and answered, "I still don't know the answer to your question but I think you are right. The first phase of that special mission is to watch you and your gang's every move. The members of the Midnight Fury are already waiting outside, waiting for you. Some of its members are probably keeping an eye at Aldus and the others."

Leon kept silent. How can he possibly let those bastards follow him? It made Leon's blood boil again. He was really careless. "Damn…" he sighed.

"Long story short, as your personal advisor, I advise you to stay away from your hideout and watch your backs. You'll never know when they'll attack you from behind. If you don't want to let the police force know the location of your hideout, then better stay away from it. Keep your guard up at all times and double your guard."

Argus noticed Leon's silence and chuckled. "Don't worry about it too much, Leon. Just pretend you don't know and act normal. Send my regards to them. Keep safe, Leon and good luck on being the leader."

"Thank you for this, Argus. I know that a mere 'thanks' isn't enough but I will repay your kindness when the time comes. I promise."

In a blink of an eye, Leon was already gone. But before he can leave, Argus managed to say his last words to Leon, "My time is running out. Death is already by my side. I am happy that I was able to help you and give that information to you. Thank you for the memories, Leo…"

He felt that a tear escaped his eye. _Why am I crying? _He asked himself. _Argus is only joking…_ He said to himself then strengthened his mind. He couldn't show his weakness right now, can he? He needs to be strong, for Franca… for Argus… And for the others who are trusting in him. He won't fail them and he wouldn't let their expectations shatter. There is only one thing in his mind right now: warning the others.

* * *

><p>The black haired teen looked up as tears streamed down his face. His time in the world is already running out. At least he managed to be useful at the end. He lived his life to the fullest. Argus felt no regrets inside him. For the last time, he smiled widely as his memories flashed before his eyes… from his childhood to this very day…<p>

Argus was happy that he was born in this world and that he was about to die also in this world. He lived for eighteen years and yet, it all seemed to be enough for him. If ordinary people want to live longer, Argus was the exact opposite. His childhood was completely full of miseries. He knew well that this is time would come, the time that he will die. He had enough of this miserable life. He wants to rest… eternally.

A cloaked figure was standing behind him, holding a glinting steel weapon – a knife. "Are you ready to stand in front of the gates of Hell?" the figure asked in a throaty, yet intimidating voice. Its red eyes were gleaming, like that of a predator. From the looks of it, the figure is muscular, making him more intimidating. Countless knives were strapped around his body, underneath his cloak.

"Yes, I am ready, Tracer." Argus answered, smile still on his lips.

"This is your punishment for leaking the information about the Midnight Fury. Now, you shall taste the Midnight Fury's fury." The man said then pressed the tip of his knife on Argus' neck. He gave Argus the time to breathe but when he was about to exhale, that's when the man thrust his knife forward. The knife went all the way back, blood covering the blade.

"_Leon… Aldus… Ace… Sky… Connor… Nez… Yate… Erik… Please be safe…"_ was the last thing in his mind before his eyes shut and everything went black.

The man wiped the blood on his weapon with his cloak. "Aeron will be pleased." He said then grabbed Argus by the collar of his vest. The muscular man vanished into thin air, together with Argus' dead body. Blood stained the floor of the basement and the papers on the desk.

**Afternoon – Leon's Apartment – Piltover**

Leon woke up with a groan. Somehow, the pain in his muscles and the throbbing of his head vanished when he fell asleep as soon as his body met with the couch. He already warned the others about the Midnight Blades. He also requested that their hideout will be closed down. He left that task to Erik.

He is starting to be uneasy again. Is something bad going to happen? Or it already happened? The blond stood up from his sleeping position and shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Leon walked towards his mini-kitchen and made a cup of coffee for himself. He drank the steaming hot coffee in one gulp. He didn't flinch or reacted when the hot coffee burned his throat. Drinking steaming hot coffee in one gulp was part of his daily routine. He didn't know why but he got used to it.

His dark-blue eyes scanned his apartment, "Nothing out of the ordinary." He noted then scanned the room for the second time. That's when he saw another piece of paper on his refrigerator. He approached the note and read it.

It read.

"_You shouldn't let your mind be influenced by alcohol._

_If your mind gets influenced by the alcohol you drank,_

_You will be in danger._

_Your fall is already planned._

_Don't make rash decisions._

_Be prepared,_

_The streets of Piltover will be the battlefield._

_-DNT"_

"Who the hell is that?" he asked out aloud. As far as he remembered, he doesn't know a guy named or is using the alias DNT. Just who the hell is this? He is sure that this note was meant for him but who sent this?

Just thinking about it made his head throb again. "Ah, damn." He said then caught his forehead with his hand. His body was burning. He has a fever. He sat on the couch again then closed his eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep. The moment his eyes fell, he instantly fell asleep.

The note is right. The uneasy feeling in his stomach is still there. His gut feeling sometimes is right. They need to prepare whether there is a battle or not. If he doesn't want to fall, he better be prepared. Those were the things swimming in his empty mind right now.

Leon was too tired to notice that there is a policeman perched on a rooftop, watching his every move. The policeman said something on his wireless communicator and exited the rooftop. He was too careless. He had let his guard down. And that will be the reason of his downfall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for the late update. Had to rewrite this chapter about five times? Yea... I'm still not satisfied with this chapter.

We had Saturday classes today and I just finished all of my projects. This coming week will be our exam week. School's a beach. So yeah… Hope you had fun in this chapter. If you didn't have fun, I'm sorry.

Do review, favorite or follow. ^^.

The next chapter will be action packed. Or so I thought.

So stay tuned.

_Regards,  
><em>_War_


	4. Chapter 3

**Three**

"**There are no desperate situations, there are only desperate people."**

**October 20, 21 CLE – Night – Tavern at the City – Piltover**

It has been a month since The Nameless' rule at the underground world at Piltover. Within those weeks, Leon had managed to gain the other suppliers for the Piltovian Black Market and convinced the Western and Northern branch of the underground world to accept his proposal. He also managed to earn their trust and loyalty in exchange that he will protect his people. Leon agreed to this as well as the other members of his gang.

Leon was left here in the capital of Piltover together with Aldus and Sky. He assigned Ace and his brother, Yate, to the Northern branch; Connor at the Southern branch; Nez at the Western branch and Erik at the Eastern branch. He also doubled their spies within the police force. There are about fifty spies within the police force and he asked three men to search the other members of the Midnight Fury. It was all thanks to Erik that he managed to get the list of the Midnight Fury's members.

It was very tiring. He took a three-day day off in order to rest. Aldus and Sky was at the factory of one of their best suppliers.

The famous leader of The Nameless wore a brown leather trench coat, black pants, and his trusty two swords hidden inside his coat. He has two hidden blades, similar to the weapons of their youngest member, hidden within his sleeves and several sleeping darts. Leon was sitting on one of the stools in front of the counter, drinking his pitcher of Fireball. He was in a local tavern three blocks away from the police force's headquarters.

"Need a refill, boss?" asked the bartender who finished cleaning his wine glass.

He nodded mutely and let go of his pitcher. Leon glanced at the wall clock, _thirty minutes before midnight. _He pulled his hood up as three policemen entered the tavern. They took their seats in front of the counter, a few seats away from Leon.

They were eyeing Leon, noticing that something was different from the hooded figure. "How ya doin, stranger?" one of the policemen asked. Leon didn't respond and continued on downing his drink. Drinking ten pitchers of Fireball continuously was indeed crazy but then again, he is Leon and he is famous for doing crazy things. This young man has done many crazy things like when he bathed in blood of his victims, drank the blood of the ones he killed as if it was orange juice, killed three statesmen within a week, stole a blueprint of a powerful bomb that can destroy Piltover in one go, or when he bombarded an estate, jump off a blimp and danced on the terrace of the burning manor.

This young man is also blood thirsty. When he tastes a blood of his enemy or kills and individual, Leon's bloodlust activates. The more he kills, the more excited he gets and the more he wants to kill. They were focused on finishing their drinks that they didn't even bother to bother each other. However, Leon is sensing something fishy within these three. He was still feeling uneasy.

Then, just when Leon was about to call back for the bartender, the wireless communicator of the policemen beeped several times. Leon knew that code; it's the code they send out to other members of the police force to inform them that is operation time. But what operation are they going to do? Even he doubled their spies within the force, it has been sometime since he last heard about them. If the police force already knows that Leon has spies within the force, things are going to be bad.

Few minutes later, the three stood up and left their gold coins on the counter. They left the tavern and went who knows where. Something made Leon stand up, leave his gold coins on the counter and follow the three. Drinking ten pitchers of Fireball made his vision foggy and he felt like his feet were wobbling. He kept his usual hood up as he makes his way towards the town center.

The town was rather bustling tonight. _I wonder if there is an unusual happening…_ There were far too many people in the streets, some of them bumping on to Leon. He is really tired and needs to rest as soon as possible. He went to the port as soon as he woke up to pick up the newly delivered high-class weaponry from Bilgewater. He carried about ten crates that have twenty guns inside. It made him tired.

He felt the eyes of the commoners trained on him. He was about to enter an empty alleyway when the lights of the town center went off. He stood there idly for a few seconds when the lights turned on again. When he looked at the crowd, the crowd was gone. He is all alone inside the town that was bustling a few minutes ago. Two figures appeared ten meters away from him; one behind him and the other was in front of him.

One was carrying a sniper rifle while the other was wearing two massive hex-tech gauntlets.

Leon recognized the two figures: the Sheriff of Piltover and her Enforcer. The sniper had her sniper rifle aimed at him. _Do they want to fight now, of all times?_ He asked himself and pinched the bridge of his nose. The swordsman's hands attempted to reach for the hilts of his blades but a bullet from the sniper rifle was enough to prevent him from doing so.

He knew from the very start that he wouldn't stand a chance against these two but what can he do in his current state? He shouldn't have drunk ten pitchers of Fireball. He was already drunk as hell. His whole world was spinning.

He needs to fight until death, and he wouldn't surrender without giving a fight. He wouldn't admit defeat until he gets defeated. "No retreat, no surrender." Leon mumbled to himself. That was his personal motto. He refuses to give up. He doesn't need the help of his allies even if he wants their help. If he surrenders and call Aldus and the others for help, what will his brother say to him?

In the end, he needs to make this decision. The plan he has in store if by any chance he gets pinned down. And this is the perfect time to execute this plan. Still, if things go well, everything will go perfectly according to plan. Every piece will fall down on their respective places on Leon's chessboard.

Fifteen minutes before midnight but the final clash for the night is only starting. Leon is already tired but he needs to stay awake and win the fight first before he can finally get some peace. "All is well." He said to himself. The blond felt his mouth form a small smile at the thought of the quote. Here he is, hoping that things would go well and according to plan. But he can't hope and wish for things to go as expected; he needs to act.

He had finally decided about this and is already sure about the plan. _There is no turning back, now, right?_ He mentally asked himself then released a sigh in order to calm down. He can't go into a fight without having a peaceful, calm, focused and positive mind. It was his brother who taught him that, being a military expert he is. He took several deep breaths then focused on the task at hand: finding a way out.

Noticing her target was lost in thought VI charged towards him and gripped the young man's body with her hex-tech gauntlets. In an instant, Leon let out a cry of pain as soon as he felt that the bruiser's hands were gripping him even tighter. "LET. ME. GO!" he shouted then kicked VI on the stomach.

Leon's kick was so powerful that even though VI absorbed the blow, she stumbled backwards and momentarily lost her power. He felt that he broke a bone or two. He coughed with blood as he struggled to break free from the bruiser's grip. But the bruiser was blessed with a godly-tight grip plus her hex-tech gauntlets. Resistance was futile. He knew that.

Leon slowly turned his head around and spat on the bruiser's gauntleted hands. His saliva was mixed with blood landed on the metal glared at her captive, her eyebrows twitching in annoyance. "I just finished cleaning them!"

Unable to contain her anger, she slammed down her captive on the concrete floor, face first. Leon let out a horrifying yell that is mixed with pain and anger. The floor cracked, creating a small crater on the ground. She slowly lifted the blond; his blond locks were stained with his own, crimson blood. "What a nice view!" VI said, "The so-called Crimson Lion that bathed in my men's blood, now bathing with his own blood. How are you feeling, bathing in the same color you bathed ten months ago?! Come on and tell me!"

When she didn't receive an answer, VI slammed again Leon on the ground, letting him fall. A brunette wearing a hat and purple dress that is carrying her sniper rifle approached her partner and patted her shoulder, "This fight is far from over." Indeed it is because Leon pushed himself off the ground and tried his best not to fall on his knees again. "I won't allow myself from kneeling in front of the lapdogs of the government!" He declared then spat at VI's shoes.

"You just knelt in front of us, you fucking idiot!" VI stated with a shit-eating grin.

"That was cheating, bitch!" Leon retorted through gritted teeth.

Now standing on his own feet, he wiped off the blood coming out of his nose with the back of his hand and rolled his neck. He reached for his swords inside his trench coat and unsheathed them.

"It's been a long time since I used these two in face of a real and exciting death match…" he mumbled to himself then reversed his grip on his blade with a pure white hilt with a charm at the end. Its obsidian-colored blade lighting from street lights made it glint. The ancient silver Ionian handwriting written on the flat of the blade is clearly visible. Leon still knew what that handwriting means, it means 'temperance', a trait that he values the most but he often forgets it when consumed by rage. This sword was given to him by Master Ker, the owner and the one who trained him on how to be a swordsman when he graduated from his sword school. Just because he aced his lessons, he gave his favorite sword to Leon as the successor of the sword style he taught him.

He hefted his sword with the black and red hilt, a square-shaped guard, and its sliver blade with black talon designs. In the middle of the blade, there are three runes emitting a warm green glow. He doesn't know what the runes meant but he doesn't give a single fuck. He found this sword lying on top of Levi's bed back at their house in Ionia that is only miles away from the capital. He took this sword as the only remembrance left of his brother, even though he still angry at Levi and the hatred for him is still there, he couldn't change the fact that he is still his brother.

His vision started to be blurry, again and his eyelids became heavy. His breathing became ragged and uneven. _STAY. FOCUSED!_ He scolded himself, trying desperate to stay focused. This is what he hated about drinking Fireball. Indeed, his favorite beverage is Fireball but his alcohol tolerance is incredibly low. His headache is starting to catch up. _This'll be one hell of a hangover…_

"It's payback time!" VI roared, bringing down her right fist. Leon had a hard time stepping out of harm ways because of his foggy vision, "D-Damn…" He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. With a quick turnaround, she swung upwards. The giant hex-tech gauntlet connected with Leon's swords that formed an 'X' just below his chin; he used his two swords to defend himself from the bruiser's punch. Luckily, the swords didn't break or cracked; instead they were as good as brand new.

'_A sword mirrors its owner.' _The voice of the master swordsman echoes inside his mind.

"You still got some energy left on ya, twerp?" asked VI, trying hard not to sound amazed.

"I ain't goin' down that easy!" Leon spat with a shit-eating grin of his own. He wiped off the sweat that is beginning to form on his brow. This is taking a toll on his body he needs to finish this fight as soon as possible. He straightened up and felt something hurt on his ribs. The bruiser broke a bone or two. _Damn!_

He muttered chants under his breaths and stuck his twin swords on the concrete floor. "Oi, what the hell are you murmuring?!" asked VI, irritated. Leon ignored her and continued chanting. He is chanting spells in ancient Ionian language. Few seconds later, three obsidian colored chains emerged from the ground, swaying around Leon. _"YOU… YOU DAMNED MONSTER!"_ Leon unnoticeably flinched when he heard the voice of his first victim. He didn't let this break his concentration though.

"IKE!" Leon shouted then the chains shot towards the bruiser. The chains held the bruiser up high. Her feet were bound together by a chain and her arms were spread wide by the two remaining chains. She was unable to move. "Let go of me, you monster!" VI shouted as she tried to break free from her bindings.

Leon grimaced as he picked up his swords, "One does not simply break chains infused with the souls of the sinners from Hell." He needs to change his target. Leon turned his gaze to the sheriff and instead of charging towards his adversary, the swordsman ran towards the brunette. She was too late to notice that Leon was already charging towards her.

A stinging sensation on her cheek made her snap back to reality. She touched her right cheek, below her right eye and felt something sticky sticking on her fingers. _Blood, _she glared at Leon who was busy examining his swords with blood on them. He licked the blood on his sword that belongs to the sheriff. It tasted apple juice this time.

The blood he had tasted made him crazy. He needs more blood, more victims. His eyes grew wide and his lips formed a wicked grin. He wants to taste more of the sheriff's blood. He wants more from her. He will drink her and her enforcer's blood. The blood fueled his desires to kill more, drink more blood and spill more blood.

The swordsman sends lightning-fast thrusts at the sniper. He personally thinks that people that use ranged-type weapons are completely useless when facing a melee fighter. This will be his advantage. Leon noticed that Caitlyn was only dodging and avoiding his thrusts while keeping her distance. "Nu-uh!" he taunted then made a downward slash at her.

His sword connected with her thigh, making a long wound on it. Blood trickled down her thigh and down her cheeks. Blood tainted his swords once again. _MORE! MORE! MORE! I NEED MORE BLOOD! _He screamed mentally. _SCREAM! SCREAM! I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM! I WANT TO SEE YOU IN FEAR AND IN PAIN! I WANT YOU TO REMOVE YOUR MASK!_

He spun around, his arms extended, as he continued on chasing Caitlyn Lightbridge down. He made another wound across her abdomen, tearing her dress. He was completely ignoring the yelling bruiser. He pounced at the fleeing brunette, pinning her to the ground. The usual stoic and stern facial expression of the sheriff was now completely gone and replaced by fear and pain. He gripped one of his swords and pressed the tip of his blade at Caitlyn's neck.

Leon summoned three other chains and used it to pin her down. He didn't even remember that he was only allowed to summon five spirit chains so the chain that binds VI's feet together vanished. She finally broke from the chain's grip and charged towards the blood thirsty Leon. On the other hand, Leon didn't even notice that the bruiser was finally set free.

Vi charged at Leon and used her right gauntleted hand to grab Leon's body and threw him towards the concrete wall. He stood up like nothing happened and went on the offensive. His swords were still coated with fresh blood, his wicked grin was still plastered on his face and adrenaline was rushing through his veins. He needs the Enforcer's blood in order to keep himself going.

With that in mind, he swung his swords furiously and wildly at VI. It's either VI deflect it with her gauntlet or side step his blows. Leon silently stepped on VI's right foot, not applying much pressure on it so that he could not be seen. With a downward slash, he brought his sword down and as he expected VI attempted to evade it. He quickly withdrew his foot and sweep VI off her feet.

VI jumped backwards with a knowing grin, "HAH! You think I didn't saw than one coming?!" she asked then released a powerful right hook that is aimed at Leon. He sidestepped the blow and swung both of his swords upwards. His obsidian-blade made a terrifying screech as the edge of the blade scratched the gauntlet's metallic surface. His runic sword managed to land a cleat cut on the bruiser's cheek, few inches below her right eye. Crimson red blood came out from the cut that flowed down to her face.

Leon blinked a few times in an attempt to clear his vision. In his third blink, he saw his past. From his birth, to his childhood, to the moment Levi and him met Aldus and the others, to their small-time heists, to Levi's disappearance, to his hatred to his brother, to Levi's reappearance again, to the moment his brother enrolled him to a famous sword school, to the moment where he graduated as the top one in the whole school, to Levi's final disappearance, to the moment they went here at Piltover, to the missions they did down to the moment they conquered the underworld of Piltover. It seems like an eternity for Leon. But it was only a mere second.

She brought down her left gauntleted hand. But due to unbalanced footing, the swordsman wasn't able to fully evade the attack. He was still lucky, though. He was able to miss the incoming metal hand a few inches before it hit him. The bruiser's hand connected with the floor and sent the earth shaking for a few seconds. It made the Leon's footing become more unbalanced.

"Dammit!" he cursed then touched his forehead. His head began spinning and he felt his head becoming light as a feather. He used the nearby wall for support then spat on the concrete ground; his saliva mixed with his blood. He frowned.

Leon stood up then leant on the wall, before turning his hazy gaze at the brunette. He licked the blood on his swords and the wicked grin was back on his face. "You look like you're a frail, weak, fragile-looking, girl that needs protection. And besides, Miss Sheriff, you shouldn't carry a big gun around…" He pointed at the sniper rifle of the sheriff, "Because, the big guns are only for the big boys, not for frail-looking girl like you." He knew too well what the sheriff is capable of doing. He just wants to piss her off. And that clearly is ineffective.

He didn't expect a bullet went whizzing past his head, only missing mere an inch before grazing his skull. He was still lucky that the bullet only managed to cut a few strands of his hair. His expression turned into a frown then went back to a grin. The sheriff's aim was a little bit off and if her aim was precise and accurate, he could've been a dead man now.

"Well, this 'weak, frail, fragile-looking girl that needs protection' might give you trouble! Surrender now!" shouted the Sheriff, her voice demanding. She was starting to lose her temper.

"And what are you punks going to do when I refuse?" the criminal asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm afraid we'll have to use violence." The sheriff's face became stern and her brown eyes were focused on the blonds' dark-blue ones.

He brought his sword down with a blood curling cackle but the bruiser blocked it with her gauntleted hand. "That all you got?!" she taunted then shove the sword away. "Not so fast!" Leon snarled then spun his body together with his swords around, completely catching VI off guard. She jumped backwards then brought her fist down; causing the earth beneath them to crack and shake a little. The slight tremor seems to outbalance the swordsman. "Not falling for that trick again!" he commented as he stood up, using the wall as his support.

The pink-haired enforcer released a flurry of jabs, hooks and uppercuts to Leon. It's either Leon blocks it with his swords or evades it. The faster he gets, the more tiredness will catch up to him. The swordsman jumped on her fist and slashed his other sword that is aimed at her face. She threw her head back, her grin never leaving her face. With a blink of an eye, Leon quickly reversed his grip on his sword and managed to deal a clean cut across the bridge of the bruiser's nose. He back flipped off her gauntlet after the blow and landed on a crouch with his back facing the enforcer.

He wiped off the sweat and blood forming on his face with the back of his hand. "It's takin' toll on me body…" Leon said after spitting on the ground then faced his opponents.

"What, gettin' tired? Maybe you should just surrender; it'll make things a bit easier." VI taunted.

"No fuckin' way!" Leon retaliated.

Taking action, the sniper loaded her bullets into her sniper rifle, flicked the safety lever off then rested her relaxed finger on top of the trigger. She first adjusted her tripod then took a deep breath before looking into the scope. She aimed at the rampaging swordsman. She held her breath.

She fired.

Leon heard the sound of the trigger being pulled and thus, quickly turned around to see a bullet flying in the air. He used his twin swords to cut the bullet into two which was successful. The bullet snaps into two and fell on the ground like nothing happened. He looked at the sheriff in triumph but his grin was replaced with a frown when he saw two empty shells falling out from the rifle. That's when he knew that another bullet was fired and he was careless. The second bullet grazed the other side of the blonds' skull; stream of blood flowing down from his wound to his face.

"Nice job, Cait!" VI shouted then used her gauntleted hands to capture Leon. The captive gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tight.

His mind was slowly drifting in to cloud nine while his body felt numb. "This is the Police Force's payback, bitch!"

"Fuck you," Leon said, looking at VI.

"You," he continued then beckoned at the brunette.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU AND THE FUCKING POLICE FORCE!" Leon shouted on top of his lungs then glared at the brunette. The pain was beginning to become unbearable. VI slammed her forehead against the blonde's ones. The blond shut up for a second and hung his head low.

A policeman came out of nowhere and walked towards the two, electrical taser at hand. He used his weapon to zap Leon. Leon felt the pain coming from the conductors inside his body. He shouted and screamed in pain but they ignored his wails. His blond spiky locks became even spikier. He let go of his weapons and they fell on the ground with a sickening series of loud _clang_s. The clock at the town center rang its bells loudly as the clock hit twelve o'clock midnight.

_I won't forget this day… October 21st, 20 CLE… I'll fuckin' have my revenge… _was the last thing Leon though before he closed his eyes and all went black.

The policeman stopped using his taser and nodded at the sheriff. "Vi let him go, now." The enforcer didn't comply at first. Her partner's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"VI, I SAID LET HIM GO!" Caitlyn shouted on top of her lungs which made them freeze, stunned and impressed at the same time. The sheriff always manages to maintain her cool but somehow, by an unexplainable reason, she wasn't able to contain it. VI did what she was told to do, she let go of the blond who fell hard on top of his weapons that are lying on the floor. The sheriff moved towards her enforcer and the criminal, took out her cuffs and handcuffed Leon's hands. She also confiscated his weapons and handed it to the policeman who used his taser at Leon.

The rookie-of-the-outlaws, leader of the underground world of Piltover, wanted criminal and a dangerous man, Leon the Crimson Lion has finally been captured after two years of running away from the law.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So yeah. Instead of reviewing my notes, I decided to publish this chapter right now before I go to bed. Examination week is still not over. Two days left and I'm done. Wish me luck. Huehue. Hope ya had fun. ^^

I DEMAND A REVIEW! :3

_Regards,  
><em>_War_


	5. Chapter 4

**Four**

**October 21, 21 CLE – Streets – Piltover**

"It is indeed a shame. One of the most dangerous and most wanted criminals in Piltover now captured." The brunette said after scratching the back of her head, eyes lingering on the unconscious blond that was being held by his captor.

"What are we going to do now, Cait?" asked VI, indicating at Leon.

"Chief Warden Otis has given us the clearance to imprison Crimson Lion inside the Underground State Prison. We move there at once we've finished interrogating him." Caitlyn said.

Silence filled the town.

All of the police force's policemen – that seemingly came out of nowhere when Leon was defeated – witnessed the scene earlier were glad and happy that the Crimson Lion has already been captured. Finally, their friends have been avenged, including the innocent people who died because of this man. They all admit that Leon is a strong, well-talented and well-capable individual. He could've been a high-ranking official at the police force if he joined but no, he chose to be an outlaw and used his talents in doing wrong things. He could've used his talents in preserving the peace and order in the city-state, heck, even in the whole continent! But he still chose to use his talents is creating chaos, havoc and disarray.

Caitlyn was the one who broke the silence, "Men and women! Remember this day: October 21st, 20 CLE! This is the fateful day that we, the Police Force of Piltover has finally captured one of the most notorious, dangerous and wanted outlaws her in our city-state! Rejoice, for all of our departed brothers and sisters have finally been avenged! Always keep in mind that justice, peace and order will prevail and we, the members of the Police Force, shall preserve these things!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd of policemen. They all removed all of their hats and threw it up in the air, like graduating from college. They were all happy now that Leon has already been captured. Even though everybody else was celebrating this joyous occasion, Caitlyn still can't bring herself to rejoice. Why? She herself doesn't know the answer. Was she sad because that the criminal that has been running away from her and the law for the past two years has now restrained? Was she sad because there's no more criminals that as powerful as Leon left to chase around the city-state?

"Die!"

"Rot in the prison!"

"Murderer…!"

"Criminal…!"

"Merciless, heartless murderer…!"

"Freak…!"

These words echoed inside Leon's mind. _So, that's what people think of me… Ha…_ he thought grimly. These harsh words keep on playing inside his head like a broken record. Somehow, he has accepted what people think of him. He learned it when he was still a kid. He learned it when he was living on the streets of Ionia together with Aldus, his brother and the others.

Everything was black. He knew he is awake but he couldn't force himself to open his two eyes. He was being surrounded by darkness. Even though he was alone and surrounded with nothing but darkness, he still feel at home; back at Ionia.

_Ah, that treacherous city-state… The balanced, peaceful, calm and enlightening island of Ionia is being corrupted from within. Those power-hungry elders, the people who act like they're high and mighty bitches, I hate those bastards... That's why I left Ionia._ Leon thought to himself that made him clench his fists.

VI unnoticeably flinched when Leon clenched his hands tight. She looked at the still unconscious swordsman but she noted that he is still asleep. "Poor kid, having nightmares…" she said then continued to walk down the cobblestone pavements of the town. The bruiser was carrying Leon by his arm, letting his feet skid on the floor. They are on their way back to the police station for Leon's interrogation when he wakes up.

**-o-o-o-**

Meanwhile, back at Leon, he still keeps on staring at the blackness. "We both know that that isn't the real reason why you left our homeland." A voice said; an all too familiar voice in Leon's ears. He didn't like the sound of his voice, still acting like he knows everything. It came from his brother, Levi, his traitorous brother.

"You know nothing, Levi!" Leon scolded into the darkness.

Out of nowhere, Levi materialized from the darkness. His honey-blond spiky hair, his emerald-colored eyes and the scar beside his lip was still the same after the past years. He was donned in his military uniform: a white dress-shirt, white pants with red linings, his combat boots and last not but the least, his military red and white coat that is hanging loosely on his shoulders that is adorned with his medals and awards that he have received in his years of service. It was Levi.

"Stop fooling yourself, Leon." His brother hissed but his voice was still calm, "We both know that the reason why you left our homeland is because you want to find acceptance. You want to find out who you are. You want to find out who're our parents. You want to know why you ever existed in this world. You want to create a name for yourself." His brother said in one breath. His eyes were dead serious, boring into Leon's dark-blue ones.

"You feel envy." Levi finally finished.

"I don't envy you, of all people." Leon retorted.

"You envy me for I know who are our parents, what they look like, and I know the reason why they left us. While you," he gestured at Leon. "You don't know, do you?"

"I don't envy you, bastard!" That does it. Leon shouted.

"You envy me…"

"You envy me…"

Levi's words felt like a knife to Leon's chest. It is true, after all. He envies Levi for all of that. He knew their father and mother while he doesn't. His words keeps on echoing throughout his empty and dark mind, like a broken record. "Stop…!" he mumbled, squirming a little.

"You envy me…"

"Stop…!" he said again.

"You envy me…"

"I SAID FUCKIN' STOP?! DIDN'T YA HEAR ME?!" he shouted as his eyes shot open. He looked around his surroundings and felt his hands being bound by something cold and heavy. His vision was still a little blurry. He blinked a few times before he realized where he is.

Leon's hand were handcuffed behind him, he was sitting on a wooden chair with a leather rope bounding him. He looked to his right there is a bunk bed against the wall. To his left was a wooden table with a wooden stool and a lamp was on top of the wooden table. He looked behind him and saw nothing but a concrete wall that is full with vandals. In front of him was nothing but steel bars. His vision was still foggy but he saw two feminine figures outside.

He was inside a cell; a stinking and reeking cell…

"You're finally awake." One of the females outside said, her tone lacks any other emotions. He recognized the voice as the Sheriff's.

The two remained silent causing Leon to speak. "How many hours have I been asleep?" asked Leon.

"About six hours." The brunette answered.

"Great…" he mumbled then hung his head low. Pain still wracked his body and he can't remember what happened hours ago. He remembered that these cowards ambushed him when he was on his way home after spending time at the local tavern. _Fuckin' Fireball…_ he thought grimly. He blames himself for drinking Fireball.

"Have you announced that I've been captured?" he asked again, quirking an eyebrow.

"No. Your gang mates will probably come and save your ass outta here." VI answered coldly.

He is damn well sure that Aldus and the others are already asleep by now. Leon's mind was empty, he doesn't want to think about the things that are about to happen. The two officers outside were only staring at the bound criminal, their gazes never faltering.

Leon was still in his black armor but they tore the left sleeve of his armor. He looked down his left arm and saw what he didn't like to see; his prison number. His cell prison number was "6961", meaning the furthest and most unused cell in the history of Piltover. It is said that that is where the authorities contain the most dangerous criminals in the whole city-state, the Underground Prison of Piltover.

"Nice tattoo." VI commented with a grin as she noticed that Leon was staring at his number. Leon grunted then rolled his eyes. He doesn't want to talk right now of all times. "If you want to speak with me then go… I want to rest as soon as possible…" he managed to say through gritted teeth.

The sheriff was impressed that the criminal was able to catch her drift. "Very well," she said then stepped closer to the cell, her hands holding the steel bars of Leon's cell. "What is your purpose for doing these crimes for the past two years: robbery, massacre of innocent people, murder, being involved at the black market activities, killed three statesmen, evading the police force, resisting Piltover's Finest and disturbing the peace here in the city-state?" Caitlyn asked with a serious face.

"Just for fun..." Leon answered in a sing-song voice.

"Answer me seriously!" The officer roared, yanking the steel bars.

Leon's face became serious and stern. The happy-go-lucky Leon was now gone. "You want _me_ to answer _you_ seriously?" Leon asked; quirking an eyebrow and a frown spread on his face. "Here's the pitch, Little Miss Sheriff… The reason why I did those crimes is because I wanted to make a name for myself. I want to let the people who look down on me when I was on the streets know that I, an orphan, exist in this fucking world. I never really wanted to involve the innocent lives of the denizens of this city-state but they just keep on judging me while they do not know the whole fucking story." Leon half growled.

"I want to show that bastard brother of mine that I don't need him. I want to show him that I can stand on my fucking two on feet." He finished, glaring at the two officers outside.

"Where did you stashed the blueprint that can make a bomb that can destroy Piltover in one go?"

"It maybe or maybe not inside my apartment…" he answered impishly.

No, the blueprint they stole isn't inside Leon's personal apartment. It's in their hideout deep within the heart of Piltover. The things inside his apartment were only his logbooks, his headphones, his collection of books from all over Valoran and the pictures from his childhood. And no, he doesn't have files about their hideout inside his apartment.

"Very well then, we shall take our leave." Both women were about to leave since the interrogation is finally over but they stopped dead in their tracks when Leon called out.

"Wait," he shouted. The two turned their head to face Leon, an eyebrow raised. "Can you do me a favor?"

"It depends. What favor?" The Sheriff of Piltover asked.

Leon hung his head low and gathered enough courage to speak. "Can you spare the lives of my gang? Please let them leave the state. Clear their records. You only want my head right? Then there's no need for them to suffer the same fate! Set them free, please. Just… just let them go…" his voice was hoarse and cracked. He was almost whimpering. The brunette could see that there are tears starting to form on the corner of the blonde's eyes. He was being vulnerable. This was their first time seeing a dangerous criminal cry in front of police officers. He was being sincere and Caitlyn knew that.

VI stared at the blond wide eyed while her partner was silently listening to Leon, if any chance he would continue to speak. _So, you're still a human after all… _she mused. Tears began to fall down his cheeks, slightly washing the blood on his face. "Please… I just want them to be safe. I'd even let you cut my head, just let them go."

The sheriff turned away from the prisoner and beckoned at VI to follow her. She let herself do a small smile, "No promises but I'll see what we can do…" was all Caitlyn said to Leon before going out of the prison. Leon heard it all. He looked up then blinked furiously, trying to stop the tears from falling. He stared blankly at the ceiling then muttered, "Thank you…"

Before he passed out, he managed to say something that is only above a whisper. "All is well." Everything went black after that. One thing is clear in his mind right now. He is sure that the plan he made is going well and the pieces are starting to fall on their respective places. He couldn't stop himself from smiling at the thought before his mind drifted into cloud nine.

Leon didn't know that there is a pair of eyes that was watching him since he was being interrogated.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon – Police Force's HQ – Piltover<strong>

When the blond criminal opened his eyes, Leon noticed that his hands were still bound. He slowly lifted his head and noticed that there is a figure standing outside of his cell. The figure was intimidating and he was damn well intimidated. His very presence sent chills down his spine. The lurching feeling is still there. Leon didn't like the figure was staring at him; it was unnerving.

A few seconds, Leon had gathered enough courage to ask the figure. "What do you want?"

The figure remained silent then looked up. Beneath his hood was a skull-shaped silver helmet or mask that prevented the others on seeing his face. Red eyes were gleaming. The figure was a little bit masculine so Leon assumed that the figure is a man. _He's like a devil. Is he the Death I've been waiting for? Has he come for me?_ He asked himself mentally. Until now, he still finds it hard to speak.

"I heard you pleaded Lightbridge to spare the life of your gang mates." The man said, his voice sounded like a robot… probably because of his helmet.

"Why do you care?" Leon asked again.

"You're a disgrace to the underground world. The self-proclaimed leader of the underground world of Piltover bowed down to the lapdogs of the government."

Now this made Leon smirk. "I'm not like you, Tracer that _is _a lapdog of the police force."

Tracer didn't say a word for a few seconds. He hung his head low and gripped the steel bars of Leon's cell. When he looked up and faced the blond, Leon's face has a shitty smirk plastered on his face. It made him wants to break his face and remove that smirk off his lips. "I heard your guys are already leaving for Ionia. Too bad Argus wasn't able to join them. He is currently… standing in front of the gates of Hell."

Leon's smirk faded and was replaced by a scowl. He knew what he meant and he didn't like it. "You… You fucking bastard! What the hell did you do to Argus, eh?! Did you fuckin' kill him?! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING CELL, I WILL GUT YOU! I WILL FUCKING GUT YOU AND THE MEMBERS OF YOUR FUCKING GANG! I WILL ALSO SEND YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!"

The madman is already satisfied with his answer but he want to break Leon's unbreakable ego. This'll be his revenge. This will be his revenge because Leon killed his wife few months back. "We will meet there anyways," he said with a shit eating grin. "It was Argus' fault. He knew that he will die that day. Wanna know why the reason why I killed him? It is because he said all those information to you."

Leon remembered Argus' last words: _"My time is running out. Death is already by my side. I am happy that I was able to help you and give that information to you. Thank you for the memories, Leo…"_

"WHAT A DUMB REASON TO KILL MY FRIEND!" Leon snarled, "When I get out of here, you'll be the first one on my list. Next is that Lightbridge brat. Then that fucking bruiser and last is that fucking justice."

"Oh," Tracer purred. "Now I'm scared. I wonder if Aldus and the others were able to make it to Ionia…" he hummed which caused Leon's eyes to widen. With inhuman strength – and who knows how – he broke free from his bindings and rush towards the exit of his cell where Tracer is standing. He gripped the steel bars of his cell and yanked it furiously. His dark blue eyes were gleaming while he grits his teeth. "You hurt them?! DID YOU HURT THEM?! I WILL KILL YOU ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Leon screamed as he tried to reach for the maniac who killed Argus and even hurt his friends.

Tracer backed away for a second, an amused smile across his lips. "Whoa there… Heh, still feisty even though you're imprisoned eh, Leon? Don't worry, they're in good hands." His wireless communicator beeped three times and Tracer answered the incoming call. "What's up? Yeah… The fucktard is still here, imprisoned," he said then threw a sideways glance at the rampaging Leon.

The younger one continued on screaming and shouting at Tracer. "Ah, yes… I've done it. Yes, thank you." After the call he focused his attention at Leon, "Aeron said that they are currently on their way to Hell. Looks like they'll arrive there first… Heh, don't worry, you'll be following them shortly."

"What do you—?" Before he could even finish his question, Leon's vision became blurry and his head was spinning. He backed away from the bars for a second then stood idly for a second. His knees buckled, _damn…_ He focused his hazy gaze on Tracer, who was holding an injection that is now empty. Beneath his mask, Leon knew that Tracer is grinning wickedly.

"Ooh," Tracer purred. "Singed was damn right. It is really effective! Heh, I'll pay him good."

_Singed? Isn't that that mad chemist from Zaun? Damn, what is the meaning of this shit?_ Leon thought angrily. Is the Midnight Fury also allied to Zaun, especially to the Mad Chemist? "What is the meaning of this?" he finally managed to ask.

"We, the Midnight Blades are only freelancers. We use the ones who can do well for us, and then, kill them eventually after we get what we wanted. Long story short, we are only using the police force for our schemes. Ah, yes… We work for Singed, Zaun and Noxus. We were hired by them and we already pledged our allegiance to Emperor Darkwill."

"_We work for Singed, Zaun and Noxus."_ Tracer's words echoed in his mind. _So they were only using the force. How dumb of me… I didn't even think about that._ Leon was about to say another word when he collapsed on the cobblestone floor of his cell. No matter how he tries to get up, his body wouldn't budge. It's like his carrying the whole world on his shoulders. His eyelids became heavy, and his breathing became ragged and unstable.

"See you in Hell, Leon." That was the last words he heard from Tracer before everything went black.

He can't afford to die here. He still has a plan to commence. He still needs to take his revenge. He still needs to find his friends and reunite with them. Leon felt that he has already gone weaker and weaker by the day. _I need to get out of here…_ was the only thing in his mind right now. But how can he escape this rotten cell, and he was about to be transferred to the Underground State Prison of Piltover – where the government contains the most dangerous and most wanted criminals in the whole city-state – shortly.

"_Think positive, Leon! Get your shit together! The plan is still in progress. Don't worry, believe in yourself. If this works out, I'll be free once again. If this doesn't work out, I'll be a dead man._" His conscience spoke to him mentally that made him snap out of his negative thinking. He felt his lips tug in to a wicked grin, like the grin he has on his face when he tasted Caitlyn's blood.

"It's show time."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey you! Yeah, you! If you're reading this then you've probably read the chapter up there or you skipped down all the way here. Once again I have rushed this chapter because school's being a beach. As always, thank you for your views. I would also like to hear your thoughts about my first story; good or bad, positive or negative reviews are appreciated. Don't just view this story, please do review! ^^

Shout out to **Zenash2314** for adding Leon into his story! Check out his story: _**School of Legends.**_

**I DEMAND A REVIEW! :3 Stay awesome, bros!**

_Regards,  
>War<em>


	6. Chapter 5

**Five – Alive and breathing**

**Early Morning (26th of March, 24 CLE) – Summoning Chambers – Institute of War**

"Hey, have you heard the news?"

"No… What news?"

"There's a new champion from Ionia but he was exiled due to being a troublemaker so he moved to Piltover to continue wrecking havoc. I think he's arriving today or tomorrow."

"Eh… Sounds complicated… So, he's like the male version of Jinx?"

"Based on what I've heard, he is the first person who wrecked havoc in Piltover before Jinx."

That is the new news inside the Institute of War. There is a new champion coming within this week and he seems to be a powerful champ. The summoners don't know much about this new champ but the rumors states that he is one tough opponent. They say that he is an assassin, a top laner and can be used as a support. Well, the champions didn't care about this new champ but they expect him to be a formidable opponent.

Her ears perked up on the last sentence. He is Jinx's ancestor? She has a bad feeling about this new champion. _Could it be…?_ She asked herself mentally but quickly shook the thought off. She thinks that he couldn't survive that shot since her bullet embedded itself just a mere inch above Leon's heart three years ago. She remembered that he was bleeding heavily. She remembered that he was already having his last breaths. How could have he survived that fatal shot was all but a mystery to the Sheriff of Piltover.

Clearing her thoughts, she made her way out of the Summoning Chambers inside the Institute. Today, she had just finished a forty-minute match and ended up winning the game. She had thirty kills, three deaths and ten assists the whole game. The enemy Vayne was played by a summoner whose rank is Bronze V.

Caitlyn heard Vayne screaming and shouting at her summoner which made her grimace. _What a tiring match…_ She sighed inwardly and slung her sniper over her shoulder. She exited the summoning chambers and made her way towards her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon – Caitlyn's Apartment – Institute of War<strong>

Her mind was clouded by the visions of Leon dying that fateful day. It was a bloodbath. The bloodthirsty criminal mastermind was bathing in his own blood. It was a nightmare if you ask both Leon and Caitlyn. The shouting of the policemen inside the courtroom when Leon was rescued by an unknown individual… The sound of gunshots… The smell of gunpowder… The agonizing scream of a criminal dying… She still remembered it clearly. It haunted her every day. But why did those dreams continue to haunt her? She herself didn't know the answer to her questions.

She knew that it was her job to capture the criminals who disturb Piltover's peace. She had the right to shoot them. But why is she feeling guilty? Perhaps because of Leon's answer to her question when they were interrogating him? She pities him. But she did what she believed was right. Caitlyn killed him, the most notorious, most dangerous, and most wicked criminal in the history of Piltover. Was she sad because there is no criminal left for her and her partner to capture? She didn't know.

Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, is confused. She felt something was missing. But what is it? Yeah sure, Leon is gone and there is no criminal left for her and her partner to capture but when Jinx, the Loose Cannon appeared, she saw that Jinx was doing the same thing Leon was doing the past years he had spent in Piltover. They were running after the blue-haired maniac but she still felt empty. Yeah sure, they were running after Jinx, another crazed maniac like Leon but why is she bored when it comes to running after Jinx?

"AH!" Caitlyn shouted then threw the pillow she was gripping over her head. "It doesn't make any sense anymore!" she continued.

Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm herself but proved to be hard for her. She was confused as hell.

* * *

><p><em>"Leon, the so-called Crimson Lion, you are hereby sentenced to death for doing the following crimes: genocide, killing three statesmen, destroying my manor, killing of innocent individuals, attempting to kill my son Aeron who is protected by the law, disturbing the peace here in Piltover, owning a powerful bomb, murder of fellow criminals, being the ruler of the underground world of Piltover, getting involved in black market activities, smuggling weapons and foreign goods in and out of Piltover, robbery, repossession, owning a drug cartel, murder again, destroying five-million gold worth of properties inside the city-state, resisting Piltover's Finest and disobeying the law and the Council!" the Justice's voice echoed throughout the chamber filled with policemen and council members.<em>

_Cheers erupted from the crowd of policemen. They were chanting "Death to the Crimson Lion" over and over again. The said individual had his head resting on top of a block of wood and has a leather bag covering his face. The wooden block was already colored red due to the blood of the criminals who were executed here. There was blood everywhere within the center of the marble podium. His hands and feet were bound by clamps._

_"Did you really do those crimes?" asked the Justice._

_"Yes and I have no intentions of regretting my actions. I don't feel remorse or sympathy for the ones who I have killed." Leon words became muffled due to the leather bag covering his head but his voice was loud enough for the occupants of the room to hear._

_"GUILTY!" The Justice announced which caused the spectators to cheer again._

_There is a muscular man beside Leon who was raising an axe over his head. He was about to bring his axe down but an explosion stopped him from doing so. There was a large hole in the wall and there is a person standing in the middle. He has a pretty large frame. In a blink of an eye, he was already beside Leon, removed his bindings and completely decapitated the executioner._

_The man carried Leon on his shoulders and with a swift dash; they were out of the chamber. "DON'T LET THEM GO AWAY! BRING THE CRIMSON LION AND HIS FRIEND'S BODY TO ME, DEAD OR ALIVE!"_

_…_

_Vi was battling with Leon's friend. She was crouching and had her eyes focused on Leon. She carefully aimed her sniper rifle at Leon. She was about to pull the trigger of her gun when her target vanished out of her sight. Caitlyn can hear someone's breathing behind her. That's when she turned around and saw that the swordsman had his swords raised up in the air and was about to perform a powerful strike._

_She tumbled out of harm's way, a good five meter away from Leon and quickly flicked the safety lever of his sniper rifle. The sniper rested her pointer on top of the trigger and fired. The swordsman was able to sidestep the first bullet she fired. He used his swords to slice the second projectile coming his way. He sliced it and that's when he felt a stinging sensation above his heart._

_Leon looked down and saw that blood was starting to color his armor. A mere inch above his heart, there is the sniper's third bullet. He didn't saw it coming. Blood was oozing out of his wound. It was fatal and Caitlyn knew that he couldn't survive it. He pressed the bullet deeper into his chest and more blood came out. "Damn it!" He cried out in pain after he finished pressing the bullet deeper._

_"What did you just do, LEON?!" she heard his companion shout then rushed towards Leon's side. His eyelids fell and his breathing became more and more ragged and unstable. She witnessed Leon slowly dying. "Damn it! He'll kill me if Leon dies!" The unknown individual said as he ripped Leon's upper clothing off and saw that blood was coming out from his wound fast. He carried Leon and reached for his last canister of flash-bang._

_And then, there was a blinding light._

* * *

><p>"AH!" she woke up with a shriek. Cold sweat was forming on her eyebrows and sweat was pouring down from her face. She had a nightmare again. It was starting to become unbearable. She felt like Leon's ghost was beside her. "There's no way ghosts could exist…" she said, wiping the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand.<p>

She climbed out of her bed and made her way towards her dresser. She grabbed a pair of brown leather boots, simple jeans and a plain white shirt. She also wore a jacket. After dressing, she went out of her room and proceeded towards the mess hall of the Institute which was not far away from the Piltovian wing. She passed by Vi's room and she heard snoring inside. _She's still sleep, huh…_

**Midnight (27th of March, 24 CLE) – Mess Hall – Institute of War**

"Caitlyn darling, sit here!" Jayce shouted as he waved at Caitlyn. Caitlyn wordlessly made her way towards Jayce's booth. Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer was also there, sitting beside the Defender of Tomorrow.

She sat across the two and focused her gaze on the blond explorer. He reminded her of Leon. Those blond messy locks… The cocky attitude… He was like Leon. But they were completely different from each other. Ezreal wasn't bloodthirsty, and well, Leon is. Her train of thought was cut off when Ezreal faked a cough which brought her back to reality.

"Caitlyn, you're staring." Ezreal said.

"Oh sorry…" Caitlyn quickly apologized then changed the topic. "It's a miracle you're here today, Ez."

"Yeah… I was about to set off for Shurima but then I heard the rumors concerning about the new champion. They say he wrecked havoc in Piltover so perhaps you're acquainted with him." Ezreal replied.

"I believe his name starts with 'L' or something…" Jayce hummed as he scratched his chin in deep thought.

_Starts with letter L? It can't be… No, it must be another criminal… There are lots of criminal in Piltover whose names starts with L._ She thought positively. "I still don't understand why you're here."

"Well, I thought he'd be interesting. But don't worry as soon as I had laid my eyes on the new champ, I'll set off to Shurima." Ezreal half chuckled.

"If you say so…" The brunette sighed and rested her head on top of their table. After a few seconds, she released another sigh. Jayce seemed to notice that their Sheriff is troubled by something. "Is there something troubling you, my dear?" he asked.

"Nothing… Y'see I've been having nightmares recently and they seem to haunt me in my sleep." She answered half-heartedly.

Now it was Jayce's time to release a sigh. "You know, Cait, I've been observing you the past three years and I have noticed that every 27th of March you're always like this." He said suavely. He then drank his can of Graggy Ice.

"It must be a coincidence… During 27th of March, eh…" Caitlyn said.

_Wait… 27th of March?!_ Then, a thought suddenly struck her. "Jayce, Ezreal! What date is today?" she quickly asked.

"March 27. The day I was supposed to go to Shurima this morning but since the new champion is arriving today, I'll cancel my exploration today. Once I've seen him, I'll set off to Shurima as soon as possible." Ezreal answered

"27th of March, my dear... Why do you ask?" Jayce asked in reply.

"Three years ago, this exact same date, a notorious and dangerous criminal was supposed to be executed but ended up being saved by an unknown individual. They were escaping and me and Vi had no choice but to follow them. We cornered them and I managed to land a fatal wound a mere inch above the criminal's heart. It was fatal and I saw with my two own eyes that he is bleeding to death. His companion escaped that night and they completely vanished. I thought I finished him off but I didn't get the chance to see his dead body." Caitlyn said.

"And his name starts with letter 'L'." She finished.

"Just like what you said, Caitlyn, it must be a coincidence." Ezreal shrugged.

"I don't know… But I have a bad feeling about this new guy…" The brunette said and stood up from her seat. She wordlessly went out of the mess hall without another word to Jayce and Ezreal who were calling out to her.

_He's already dead, is he?_ She mentally asked herself. She was walking down the Great Hall when she noticed a shadowy figure sitting on the steps of the stairs of the Great Hall. It was already light off and nothing but the small lamp on top of the receptionist's table giving light to the hollow Great Hall. The receptionist was obviously already asleep in her chambers and from the looks of it, she forgot to turn off the light on her desk.

The figure was obviously looking at her. It sent chills down her spine. Beneath the figure's hood, she could clearly see white teeth, forming a wicked smile. It reminded her of Leon's wicked grin when he tasted her blood years ago.

She couldn't move an inch from her spot. It was like she stepped on Kog'Maw's trail of slime or whatever you call it. She couldn't see its eyes but she knew too wall that this figure in front of her, is staring at her. She forgot her sniper rifle back in her apartment. _Great! Just great! Just when I needed it the most!_ She inwardly groaned.

"Hey..." the figure called out, his smile getting wider and wider.

The figure seemed to open its eyes. Dark blue eyes were shining in the dark. Eyes like that of a predator. And Caitlyn felt like she was the prey of this unknown predator. His eyes shone like that of Rengar's and were intimidating like Rengar's eyes. She was about to say something but the person spoke up first. "Sheriff…"

That does it. The brunette broke a run for it and only had one place in her mind: Vi's apartment. She needs to tell this to her immediately. This can't be a coincidence, can it?! She thought angrily and stopped just in front of the sleeping enforcer's room.

"Vi!" she shouted then knocked the door continuously. "Vi!" She screamed at her door.

Few seconds later… And still no answer from the bruiser inside.

Caitlyn took a step backwards and was about to kick the door open when the door suddenly opened, revealing an enforcer with a bad hair day. Her hair was messy like it got hit by a typhoon. "Waddup?" the sleepy pink-haired bruiser asked who is still rubbing her eyes.

"Today is March 27!" Caitlyn shouted.

"What about the 27th…?" asked Vi again.

The brunette grabbed her hat and slammed it on the marble tiles of the corridor. "There is a new champion coming today! Exactly three years ago, Leon was supposed to be executed! It couldn't be just a coincidence!" Caitlyn said.

Then it hit the bruiser like a truck. "Oh shit… Could it be…? Cait, is he fucking dead when you shot him?" Vi asked, eyes widening.

"You saw it with your two own eyes, Vi! He was having his last breaths!"

"But he can't possible survive that shot, can he?"

"I don't know!" Caitlyn sighed then put her hat back on her head. "There is a chance that he's still alive."

Vi put an arm around the troubled sheriff while her other hand was patting Caitlyn's back. "Look, Cait, I know you're already hype about solving this case but we can solve this this morning okay? You need to rest."

She escorted Caitlyn back to her apartment and went back to her own room. Caitlyn switched on the lights in her room and sat on the nearby sofa. She put her hat on the side table and then, the lights went off. "What the hell…?" She stood up and turned on the lights again and then she saw that there is the same hooded figure back at the Great Hall, leaning beside the window which is opened. "What's up, Sheriff..." the figure asked.

The same wicked grin was back on his face. The voice seemed familiar to her and yet, she doesn't seem to remember the one who owns that voice. As if the figure read her mind, he spoke, "You already forgot about me, Sheriff? Ouch man, that hurts like hell."

_That voice…!_

"I'm glad you remembered me, Sheriff." The hooded person said then threw his hood behind him. She saw what she didn't expect to see after all those years that had passed. "You… "

"Surprise… I'm back." He grinned wickedly at her then with a dash, he was instantly in front of Caitlyn. His hand moved towards her right cheek and softly caressed her cheek. She was stunned by the sudden touch and the thought of having her personal space invaded was clearly unacceptable. But what can she do right now? Her rifle was too far from her grasp.

"You thought I was dead? Hah, wrong guess… I'm still here…" he paused then used his other hand to lift the brunette's chin. Their gazes met and Caitlyn couldn't force herself to look away from this man's gaze. Caitlyn gritted her teeth, damn… She closed her eyes tightly.

Their faces were inches apart. "…Alive and breathing…"

Within a blink of an eye, the person was gone. He felt her there, alone in her room. "So he's still not dead…" Caitlyn sighed and used the nearby wall for support. "I can't believe he's still alive after that fatal shot. That Leon… Bad people tend to live longer, I see…" she added then slumped against the wall. That is when she noticed that there is a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and read it.

It read.

"I'm back."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yo! Once again I've rushed this chapter since_** some f******* - let's just call him that -_ wants a new chapter o'ready. Here you go, bro... -.- You owe me a thousand worth of RP -.- Don't worry I won't hurt you or even mention your name here - since I'm a merciful a-hole - but you **OWE ME A PULSEFIRE EZREAL!**

Once again I know that there are some mistakes up there so my deepest and sincerest apologies. If you had fun reading this chapter go hit that follow or favorite button! As always, your reviews are appreciated! I want to know if my grammar is improving or not!**  
><strong>

**DON'T JUST VIEW THIS STORY, REVIEW! I DEMAND A REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF THAT'S A GOOD OR BAD, POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE REVIEW! ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

_Regards,  
>War.<em>


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note #1:** Yo! This chapter is extremely long. The longest chapter I've ever posted. So yeah. You remember Caitlyn's flashback the previous chapter? If you don't go check it out, again. This is what really happened in Leon's point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>Six – Lucky Bastard<strong>

A figure is standing before the twin heavy oak doors with a plaque neatly engraved on it of the Reflection Chamber. "The truest opponent lies within," it read. Was that supposed to be a pun? He didn't know and he certainly doesn't give a damn. He is pretty sure that it holds deeper meaning than anyone could think possible. _No turning back now, right?_ The figure asked, as he let out a sigh to ease his mind and body. Of course, there's no turning back now. If he was to go back, the four months he has used just to reach the institute would go in to such waste. He has nothing left to lose and everything to gain. The figure kept his poker-face on his face as he opened the twin oak doors of the chamber. As soon as he entered the chamber, the twin doors quickly closed with a long, eerie creak.

**Candidate: **_Leon_

**Date: **_27 March, 24 CLE_

**Observation:**

The intruder is a slender, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark blue eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left ear cartilage is adorned with a silver earring.

He wears a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm; the cloth on his left arm hides his cell prison number. He has a shoulder guard, and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by the coat of arms of The Nameless_. _There is grey sash by wrapped around his waist, in which his swords are tucked.

He maintains his posture, his gaze unwavering. The intruder remained in silence. Despite of being a little nervous about this, he maintained calm and collected. He stopped at the middle of the room and let the darkness surround him. "A lot of things had changed…"

**Reflection:**

Darkness quickly enveloped him and he was not being afraid being in the dark. Closing his eyes, he extended his senses – a mentor-slash-friend taught him – to perceive unseen threats. Still, the darkness made him feel back at home. If one tries to assassinate a wanted criminal that went missing three years ago, he will quickly notice it and dodge the attack. After all, cooperating and being one with darkness is The Nameless' pride.

A lot of things had changed within those three years he went missing. His life, his appearance, his skills and even his view in life… It all changed. The incident three years ago was the reason his life had changed. He believed he was just lucky to survive that shot but his friend proved him wrong. "Your time to die has yet to come." His words echoed in his mind.

Leon slowly opened his dark-blue orbs. He flinched as he realized where he is right now, inside this dreaded courtroom of Piltover. He looked down and saw that he was still wearing his old black armor minus the left sleeve; his tattoo on his left arm was still visible. His hands were hanging limply in-front of him from the black-iron clamps that enclosed his wrists. His head, dipped and his usually spiky blond locks are now damp and had grown long that already reaches over his eyes. His legs too have heavy steel shackles that enclosed his ankles. The chains that bind his arms together pressed painfully against his wrists but his wrists were already stiffed and he could not feel the pain any longer. His ankles being bound together by the shackles made no difference the way he sees it.

He shook his head as if trying to wake himself up from this nightmare. He was really inside the courtroom of the city-state of Piltover. Today was judgment day. In front of him was a block of wood that is stained with blood from the past prisoners that have been executed. There was a giant steel axe bathed in red crimson blood leaning beside the wood. There are blood stains all over the center of the wooden platform.

The chamber was like a mini-stadium. Hundreds of seats were raised in the stands around the chamber. On his left side, there are the lucky policemen who were given the privilege to watch the execution live. To his right were the officers and squad leaders of the police force and the government officials. Of course, the Sheriff of Piltover and the Piltover's Enforcer were both there since they were the ones who captured Leon.

In front of Leon, there are five chairs in the middle; a white wooden high-backed chair was in the middle of the five. The four wooden chairs belong to the four council members and the middle chair belongs to Justice Arian. Their seats were placed behind a large wooden table that separates them from the center.

When he finally lifted his head and opened his eyes, he was greeted by the annoyed, irritated and disgusted gazes of the occupants of the room. He faced the council men and the justice with nothing but boredom in his eyes. Seating on the white wooden chair – was the Justice – is a man with tousled brown hair, red eyes, dressed in a white military uniform partnered with black and white greaves, a military coat hanging on his shoulders, sitting leisurely on his chair, feet crossed on top of the other. His red eyes like that of a predator bore into Leon's azure ones. The council men were nothing special.

Without fear, Leon just stared into the eyes of the Justice. The staring contest continued for like a few moments. Their contest was cut off when a council member faked a cough which caused both men to stop. Sighing in defeat, Arian beckoned at the two guards by the door to start the execution.

One of the guards hefted the giant axe while the other shoved Leon's head on to the wooden black roughly. He grits his teeth because that's the only thing he can do since his hands were being bound by these shackles. His head hit the wood with an audible _thud_, sending chills down his spine. He didn't received proper treatment for his wounds while he was in prison so his wounds were starting to be a pain again.

Of course, the police wouldn't treat a criminal properly instead they will take make them suffer just like what they did to Leon. _Ah, what a pain in the arse! _Leon thought grimly, face darkening by the second. All of them noticed the sudden darkening of Leon's face and the dark aura surrounding him. If looks could kill, surely all of them were already dead by now.

"Lower your head, down, criminal!" the guard spat then glared at Leon. He stuck his tongue out with a shit eating grin that completely made the two guards annoyed.

"You little…!" one of them shouted as he aimed his rifle at the criminal.

The sound of his metal greaves hitting on the marble floor echoed throughout the entire courtroom. "Stop," was enough for the guard to withdraw his weapon and silently cursing Leon. Arian stood up from his chair, rolled his neck. The guard beside him grabbed a leather bag and covered the blond's head with it. It made him feel more comfortable. After all, he is exposed to too many lights and darkness made him feel more at ease. As he pulls down the leather bag, Leon couldn't help himself from forming a small smile. At last, his long awaited moment in his life is finally before him. He tightened up the knot on the leather bag and gave the Justice thumbs up.

"Leon, the so-called Crimson Lion, you are hereby sentenced to death for doing the following crimes: genocide, killing three statesmen, destroying my manor, killing of innocent individuals, attempting to kill my son Aeron who is protected by the law, disturbing the peace here in Piltover, owning a powerful bomb, murder of fellow criminals, being the ruler of the underground world of Piltover, getting involved in black market activities, smuggling weapons and foreign goods in and out of Piltover, robbery, repossession, owning a drug cartel, murder again, destroying five-million gold worth of properties inside the city-state, resisting Piltover's Finest and disobeying the law and the Council!" the Justice's voice echoed throughout the chamber filled with policemen and council members.

Cheers erupted from the crowd of policemen. They were chanting "death to the Crimson Lion" over and over again. The said individual had his head resting on top of a block of wood and has a leather bag covering his face. The wooden block was already colored red due to the blood of the criminals who were executed here. There was blood everywhere within the center of the marble podium. His hands and feet were bound by clamps.

There were only two persons inside the chamber who kept their mouths shut. It was Vi and Caitlyn; the ones who captured Leon. He needs to get his revenge from these two. He wants to rip their innards off their bodies and feed them to the ghouls in the Shadow Isles. _That would be lovely…_ He though mentally.

"Did you really do those crimes?" asked the Justice.

"Yes and I have no intentions of regretting my actions. I don't feel remorse or sympathy for the ones who I have killed." Leon words became muffled due to the leather bag covering his head but his voice was loud enough for the occupants of the room to hear. He forced those words out of his mouth even though it was painful for him.

"GUILTY!" The Justice announced which caused the spectators to cheer again.

"I don't care." He managed to say as he closed his eyes tight. He was already preparing for the execution. It is only a matter of time now.

The audiences couldn't help themselves from gossiping at each other. Some couldn't help but feel sorry for the blond for being executed in such a way, some of them think that this is what Leon should deserve. And they were right, even Leon thinks that he deserved this too. Since he first stepped into the city-state's premises and started to cause troubles, the punishment has already been decided.

The executioner pressed the edge of his axe on Leon's nape before bringing his axe up. He moved back a little then rolled his neck for the second time. He was about to bring down his axe when a loud noise interrupted the executioner. The axe stopped mid-air, mere an inch before it separate Leon's neck from his head and he groaned in annoyance. When he turned around to find the source of the loud noise, he saw a bald, tan-skinned man wearing a grey tank top and brown trousers. He is spinning one of his sickles beside him, and there are two swords strapped on his waist. It was Leon's swords.

Meanwhile, Leon activated his sense of smell and sniffed in to the air. He knew that perfume! It came from the intruder. Now Leon can't stop himself from laughing maniacally. His laugh echoed throughout the entire courtroom. The intruder's ears perked up when he heard the laugh coming from the young man in the middle. He mouthed something but the executioner couldn't hear it properly.

In a blink of an eye, the large man vanished in front of the dazed executioner. He knocked out the man with a swift upper cut and took his axe. "Too bad I can't take this axe as a prize. As you can see, I got my hands full." The man said then kicked the axe out of the executioner's reach. The smell of the man's perfume reached the young man's nose. He knew that the intruder is already beside him. And he really was!

"Is that you, Dante?" Leon's words came out, muffled due to the leather bag that was covering his entire head. He moved another stepped towards the tied criminal and released him from his bindings. He cut down the metal shackles on Leon's ankles. Leon used his hands to get out of the leather bag by untying the bag and slipped his head out. He shook his head furiously, his golden locks swaying at every movement. The young man opened his eyes and looked up to see the older man towering over him. Leon couldn't help himself from quirking an eyebrow at him.

Dante chuckled. "So it is you, Dante. What brings you here at Piltover?" asked Leon again. "Didn't I warn you already? I thought I told you not to make rash decisions and here you are, about to be executed. Good thing I came here to rescue you and I bought you back your swords." Dante answered with an irritated voice. So it was Dante who sent him the note in his apartment months ago.

It was six months since he saw his swords. They haven't changed in a long time. Dante unstrapped the swords on his waist and handed them to their owner. The swordsman felt a part of him was torn away when the Sheriff confiscated his swords. Those swords are important to him. Now that his swords are back at him, he felt complete again.

"Before we get down to business, mind cutting these off of me?" Leon asked then beckoned at his black-iron clamps. Dante laughed then twirled one of his sickles between his fingers. In a flash, the black-iron clamps that hold Leon's wrists fell on the marbled tile with a series of loud _thud_s. The now freed prisoner flicked his wrists several times. His wrists grew stiff and numb after months of being bounded by those goddamned shackles. Rayne was stunned by the series of events.

"Better?" asked Dante with a knowing grin.

"Better than ever," Leon said in a confident tone. "Let's get this show on the road!"

He unsheathed his swords. The pure white hilt of his sword, its obsidian colored blade, and the silver handwriting on it haven't changed. His sword with runic inscriptions are still glowing, the black and red hilt of it didn't have a stain on it. He wanted to know how Dante managed to retrieve these but he kept his mouth shut.

Leon stayed silent and let the older man to think of a way to escape the courtroom. By now, all of the spectators already have their shotguns, rifles and swords ready. They hadn't expected this to happen. But they came prepared just in case. "This is will be a bumpy ride, Leon." He carried the young man on his shoulder, his arm circling around the waist of Leon. Leon trusted his fate to the older man and sheathed his swords back; afterwards, gripping them tightly.

Dante bit the handle of his sickle for a second. He reached for the smoke grenade and the flash bang around his back. Upon getting the two, the quickly removed the safety pins and threw them on the ground. The cans rolled on the floor; white smoke came out from the now empty green canister and a loud _ting_ sounded from the yellow canister. The yellow canister let out a blinding flash of light that caused the people to be temporary blinded.

The pair ran towards the hole Dante created a while ago. Leon closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep due to being exhausted while the muscular man was busy trying to escape the courtroom. Thanks to his enhanced senses, being blinded by the light isn't a problem to him. Not to Dante Gottwald, a famed blacksmith and a former major at the Ionian military. He is a longtime friend of The Nameless back at Ionia but that's a story for another day.

"DON'T LET THEM GO AWAY! BRING THE CRIMSON LION AND HIS FRIEND'S BODY TO ME, DEAD OR ALIVE!" Arian roared but when the smoke is finally cleared and the flash-bang already worn off, they saw that the prisoner and the intruder already escaped. "Damn!" he cursed out loud, grabbing fistful of his locks. Caitlyn and VI quickly moved out, equipping their weapons of choice. They exited through the hole and looked around.

"What are you slowpokes standing there for? What are you waiting for, SNOWDOWN?! Hurry the fuck up and get them!" Arian angrily commanded. The occupants of the room jumped off their seats and went outside the courtroom to track down the escapee and the unknown individual who helped him. "Useless pieces of trash," was all Arian said before he vanished out of sight.

Vi's eyes turned to slits, "There!" she shouted, pointing at a random direction. She saw a flash of black tattered pants, heading towards a dark alleyway. Caitlyn hefted her sniper rifle and chased down the escapees, her partner following suit. The two quickened their pace and found themselves only a few meters away from the two running men. As Dante continued running, Vi saw where he was heading and hung her mouth open. The Ionian was heading for the southern part of Piltover where abandoned warehouses stood.

This abandoned lot was indeed huge. There are about fifty abandoned warehouses inside the lot. Dante kicked the wooden door leading to the old lot then quickly entered its premises. The barks of the watch dogs echoed throughout the silent place but quickly subsided when they recognized the running figure of Dante. It seemed to wake Leon up from his slumber, "Have you been here already?"

"Yeah, this is where I spent my days here in Piltover." answered Dante.

This is the place where the power-hungry chemists and mad scientists that is working for Piltover store their powerful bombs that they sell in high prices. Some of them sell it to the black market but some simply stored their bombs here so that they can hog the bombs for themselves. But due to the buy-bust operation performed by the police force that was lead by the legendary Sheriff, the bombs stored in here were confiscated and were defused. If the two were to vanish out of sight within seconds, the chance of Piltover's Finest catching them is slim. They need to slow them down.

Just then, Caitlyn checked the ammunition of her rifle. Three bullets are more than enough. She released the gun's safety and aimed at the back of the muscular man carrying the main criminal on his shoulder. Her index rested on top of the trigger, trembling slightly. She needs to wait for an opening. The sniper crouched and focused on her target while the bruiser kept on following them. Vi spotted a garbage can, grabbed it with the use of her hex-tech gauntlets and threw it towards the two.

Acting on instinct, Leon broke away from Dante's grasp, unsheathed his swords and sliced the garbage can effortlessly in to half. Vi dashed forward when she saw Leon standing on his two own feet. His wrists are still hurting and so are his ankles. Dante knew that Leon isn't in the best condition to fight right now and most likely, he will lose. He swung his twin sickles and spun towards the two. "For Ionia!" he roared. Vi sidestepped out of harm's way but the blades master managed to land a clean cut on the bruiser's right arm. She ignored the wound then looked around and saw that Leon is already out of sight.

When the pink-haired enforcer looked around she saw Leon was already behind her Sheriff. Meanwhile, Caitlyn noticed that her main target vanished in thin air. She was about to call Vi when she heard someone breathing behind her. When she turned her head around, the sniper saw that the swordsman was behind her. The swordsman had his swords raised up in the air and was about to perform a powerful strike.

She tumbled out of harm's way, a good five meter away from Leon and quickly flicked the safety lever of his sniper rifle. The sniper rested her pointer on top of the trigger and fired. The swordsman was able to sidestep the first bullet she fired. He used his swords to slice the second projectile coming his way. He sliced it and that's when he felt a stinging sensation above his heart.

He looked down and saw that blood was starting to color his armor. His eyes widen in realization. There, a mere inch above his heart, the sniper's third bullet was embedded on his flesh. He didn't saw the projectile coming. His vision was too foggy to even recognize the tiny bullet. Blood was oozing out of his newly acquired wound. It was impossible for him to survive and Caitlyn knew one thing, he's going to die.

He pressed the bullet deeper into his chest and more blood came out. "Damn it!" He cried out in pain after he finished pressing the bullet deeper. "What the hell did you do, LEON?!" Dante screamed then kicked his opponent straight in the gut. "Damn it! He'll kill me if Leon dies!" The bald man rushed over to Leon's side and ripped his shirt off. Dante carried Leon again then reached for his last canister of flash bang.

Dante pulled the safety pin of his flash bang then there was a blinding light that blinded the two officers. He took this as a chance to flee. Even though it will hurt Leon's pride and his to flee from a battle, he had no choice since Leon's life was in line. If he continued the fight, it is impossible to save Leon right on time before he loses too much blood.

"We lost them… AGAIN," Vi said through gritted teeth. For the second time, they allowed a wanted criminal and his savior to escape who were both just within their grasp. Dante heard the bruiser promise herself on catching both of them that made him grimace. "Justice will prevail, Leon the Crimson Lion. Just you wait and we will catch you and send you back to your jail and let you rot in there." Caitlyn spat, her voice edged with anger and annoyance.

The two, now resting on a building's rooftop, managed to relax for a while. Dante knew that if he doesn't apply first aid to Leon's wound, he wouldn't last, especially when the bullet missed a few inches above his heart. He doesn't know whether the bullet hit an artery or what. He needs to treat Leon before it is too late. He needs to go back to their homeland but he knew Leon would resist and rage. Dante knew a doctor around this part of Piltover. Maybe, just maybe, he could help his friend. The blood wouldn't stop from pouring out of Leon's wound. He is in grave danger.

* * *

><p>A fragment of his past replayed inside his head. It was during his time in Ionia, when he was still a young kid, aspiring to be a swordsman. <em>"What do you want to do after you graduate?" his schoolmate asked.<em>

_The young Leon hummed for a good few seconds. He said, "I want to find the place where I belong. The place where people can accept me as I am… the place where its people don't talk about shit about others… The place where people don't care about the things you've done."_

_Then, his 'friend' stood up and cackled and pointed his katana at the young Leon. "THERE'S NO PLACE FOR A MURDERER LIKE YOU!"_

After that, everything went black again.

* * *

><p><em>Am I… Going to… die?<em> _Am I going to die without even finding out the place where I truly belong? _Those were the questions that are running inside his mind right now.

The young man was back inside the chamber. _I am one lucky bastard…_ Leon thought with a wicked grin stretching across his face. He was on his knees; his hands grabbed a fistful of his blond locks. He felt his head throbbing and pounding; his heart beating even faster than a war drum. Leon put his hands on his chest, even though he is wearing his usual garb, he can feel the scar on his chest that was mere an inch above his heart that the sniper inflicted him with her bullet.

Footsteps sounded throughout the room and Leon knew that the person or thing was already in front of him.

"Why do you wish to join the League of Legends, Leon?" the person asked which sounded like an old man about his mid 60's.

Leon answered with a confident tone, "I want to find the place where I belong. I want to find the answers to my questions! I want to show them that my existence isn't a lie! I want to show them that I exist!" His tone sounded serious with a hint of confidence and determination.

"How does it feel exposing your mind?"

"Utter bullshit, weak and painful."

"Welcome to the League of Legends, Leon, the Crimson Lion."

Leon stood up and began walking towards the two massive doors. He grabbed his trusty leather bag and left the Reflection Chamber a groan. He pressed the doors open and continued to the Great Hall. Judgment wasn't that bad after all. He has the chance to meet the ones who captured him three years ago. "This is going to be fun…" He mused to himself with an amused smile while walking down the marble hallway. He will surely enjoy being here at the League.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note #2: <strong>Yeah. I will end this chapter right here. The next chapter is where things will change. Send me a PM or a review if you want your favorite champs or whatever to have an interaction with Leon or if you have suggestions.

_Regards,  
>War.<em>


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note #1:** Yo! There will be a new OC for my story. A friend of mine, Zenash2314 added Leon (my OC) to his story. First things first: I'm not doing this because he added my OC to his story and it is my turn to return the favor. I added his OC to this story because I think his OC will make an important role in this arc or the future arcs. I haven't thought about it yet but I'll do… eventually. I'll shut up… _for now._

* * *

><p><strong>Seven – A New 'Home'<strong>

**Morning – Institute of War – Hallway**

After exiting the Reflection Chamber, he couldn't help but feel tired; tired from his journey and from his judgment. He walked down the marble hallways of the Institute that is empty. He expected this kind of huge structures to be so bustling and overflowing with crowds but he was wrong. There was no person or living thing in sight and Leon couldn't help but feel an eerie feeling inside him.

"_I want to find the place where I belong…!"_ He remembered him saying those words at the elders back inside the Reflection Chamber. Ever since his brother's disappearance, he focused on having revenge when the right time comes. He wanted to ask his brother why he left him alone on the streets, came back and left again. His hatred for his brother was ever present in his heart. He never felt betrayed in his entire life.

Enter Luca, a friend of Aldus and Sky since childhood. He was recruited by Leon and gladly accepted the offer. Now successfully gaining a new ally, they received information that the Ionian Black Market is starting to lose their suppliers and they are growing weaker and weaker by the day. They raided the black market and gained control of it. They manage to get back their suppliers and the black market was wealthy once again. They eventually left Ionia after a year, transferred the leadership of the Black Market to Luca and went to Piltover to wreak some havoc. The Nameless committed crimes at the said city-state for two years, causing the police force to commence a manhunt operation.

While in deep thought, he thought of a possibility that the Sheriff might have read his diary (also known as his logbook) because he said that they have given the permission to raid his apartment. He knew that if the police force saw that Leon managed to escape his execution, they will immediately come back to his apartment and search for something. And if they did found something, they will hand it to their superior. The superior will take a look of his logbook and eventually read all of his logs. He knew that the sheriff will read it. The escape, the logbook… Everything was according to plan. Well, he didn't expect Dante to be his savior but he knew that all of the people that love him will not let him die.

"You must be the new champion, the notorious leader of The Nameless." A voice startled him. This guy brought him back to reality and out of day-dreaming.

Standing in front of him is a man – or a teen from his looks – with a slender body. He has a thick, white hair that goes down to his chin. A part of his hair was covering his right eye. The man's left eye is colored dark blue, like his own, but his right eye was lighter in color. _Odd pair of eyes…_ He thought amusedly as he continued scanning the man. _Is he having eyesight problems with his eyes? I mean they're different in color! _He is about Leon's height but the blond swordsman is much taller than the stranger.

The strange man wears a white, low collar, long-sleeved shirt. The shirt's sleeves reaches down to his wrist. _His clothing is too… strange for my taste. Isn't he hot in that attire? The back side of his shirt is just like a tail coat. _He is also wearing dark-blue jeans and purple shoes. _What… the fuck?_

"Are you a gypsy or a magician of some sort?" Leon asked rudely, quirking an eyebrow.

The stranger just chuckled and waved off Leon's comment. "The name's Zenash, but you can call me Zen." He offered his hand for a handshake but Leon just stared at his stretched out palm. "I'm a champion, just like you."

"I. Don't. Give. A. Damn." Leon said, his lips forming to a frown. "And I didn't ask for your name or your business here." He continued, half-growling. The guy named Zen chuckled again at the newcomer's response to his introduction. _This guy is freaking amusing! Hahaha this is gonna be interesting!_

"Take it easy, new guy! I mean no harm," Zen raised his hands up in defeat, "I was tasked to show you around the Institute of War since you're new here and there's a possibility that you get lost." The blond remained silent but afterwards shook the man's hand. "Leon would be much preferable." He corrected, the frown never leaving his face.

Zenash and Leon walked down the halls of the Great Hall and passed many, countless corridors. The ashen-haired champion stopped by the entrance of a large wing then explained, "This is the hallway to the Champion's Residential Quarters. This is where the Champions stay. It is by far one of the biggest places in the Institute, since it can accommodate every Champion with his, her or its own room. To prevent any kind of confrontation between Champions, they are separated by their City-State Alignment. In other words, Noxians will stay in the Noxian wing with other Noxians. Demacians will stay in the Demacian Wing, with other Demacians, and so forth. As for me, I stay at the independent quarters since I do not claim any loyalty towards a specific city state." Zenash explained as he motioned for the entrance of the said wing.

The blond nodded as he processed the information he was given. "There is a big cafeteria where summoners and Champions alike can take breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We call it the mess hall, since it's always a mess when you get there. It is located in the middle of the left complex which is the residential quarters and the right complex where the summoning chambers, meditation rooms and training rooms can be found. Wanna go there?"

Leon was about to answer when his stomach answered for him. He isn't embarrassed. Why should he be embarrassed?

* * *

><p><strong>Morning – Institute of War – Mess Hall<strong>

There were countless numbers of lone tables, booths both large and small, and a few bar counters inside the mess hall of the Institute. It was like, 9:15 in the morning and there were many champions and summoners alike in the cafeteria. The summoners wore the same purple robes with badges indicating their city-states; their usual hoods were up. The champions on the other hand were scanning the new blood.

The Noxians were glaring daggers at him. The Ionians recognized Leon as the bloody, batshit insane, criminal who left Ionia couple of years ago. The Demacians were wondering if he is an ally or an enemy. The Piltovians also recognized the blond as the miraculous criminal who received a fatal shot but survived. The others simple stared at the newcomer.

"In here, you can take breakfast, lunch, dinner or whatever you wanna do. Usually, Noxians sit with other Noxians, Demacians with other Demacians as you can see. You get it?" asked his fellow champion/

Leon nodded absentmindedly; he doesn't really care about it though. All he really cares about is getting some rest. "The Institute of War doesn't like fights outside of matches. The champions here are crazed and extremely dangerous for you to fight alone. Even you," Zen pointed at Leon, "yourself can get hurt or broke a bone or two. If things go pretty bad with your fight with another champion," he paused for a good two seconds then said "You can die."

"Yeah yeah," Leon replied with a muffled yawn.

_I've changed since then… I'm even stronger than before!_ Leon thought as adrenaline rushed through his veins. Just thinking about getting in fights with the champions that are much stronger than him makes him want to challenge them even more. "So, where's my room then?" He asked in a bored tone after yawning.

"Getting' straight to the point, I see…" Zen chuckled to himself. "Since you didn't claim loyalty toward a specific city-state, you will be staying at the living quarters for independent champions. Your room is on the right wing of the champions residential quarters, furthest room at the end of the hallway." The ashen-haired man answered then threw the key to Leon's room at the blond. Leon caught it mid-air and eyed the key; it's a plain silver key with his initials neatly engraved on it.

"Welcome to the League of Legends, Leon, the Crimson Lion. Please, enjoy your stay." and with that, the other champion vanished in to thin air.

Leon looked around the mess hall, trying to gather familiarize the looks of the champions. In a booth sat beast or cat-like thing covered in tattered fur and a hunter's machete. One of his eyes was covered with an eye-patch. He looked deadly and strong. Leon suppressed the urge to pick a fight with him. They will meet in the Fields.

On his right, he saw a yordle with a big green hat, red-goggles, carrying a blow dart, furry face and its eyes were closed. He was planting mushrooms under the booth, probably a trap or whatsoever. Next to the booth the yordle was planting with mushrooms, a little red-headed girl, wearing headband with a cat-ears design, a violet shirt and skirt with a backpack is bothering a man in purple cloak and an odd helmet with a crooked lamppost set by his seat.

"Have you seen my bear, Tibbers, Mr. Jacks?" the little girl asked the handed a paper with a drawing of her lost teddy bear and the name of 'Mr. JACKS' scribbled on it.

"Like I said, Annie, my name is Jax not Jacks. J-A-X." the man in purple cloak corrected, sounding a little bit annoyed.

"So, have you seen my bear, Tibbers, Mr. Jacks?" the girl asked again, showing the man her paper. The man sighed in defeat and drank his booze then tried his very best to ignore the little kid. But the kid is too cute and fluffy so the helmeted-man got up from his seat and let the little kid drag him off his booth.

He chose not to stick around for too long because he is not familiar with these individuals and this place and who knows what could happen. Leon turned to his heel and left the mess hall. He is now feeling sleepy and he needs to get a rest. Travelling is indeed tiring. He really needs to find his place and crash.

* * *

><p><strong>Noon – Institute of War – Right wing of the Champions Residential Quarters; Independent Champions' wing<strong>

His room wasn't that hard to find. He stopped at the end of the random hallway, facing the door of the furthest room. According to his instincts, this door is the door to his room. He examined the door; a plain wooden door and a silver plate in the middle of it. Neatly etched on the silver plate was The Nameless' coat of arms. "Sure brings back memories…" He sighed as he traced the crest of his former group. Seconds later, he stopped tracing the crest and stabbed the key into the keyhole then twisted it.

Leon heard the _click_ indicating that he already opened the now unlocked door. He shoved the door open and turned on the switch on the wall. Once the light lit up, he quickly scanned the room. His room was simple, wooden floor, stone wall, two huge windows, and black out curtains. The room only consists of a sofa, a center table across the sofa, a thirty-two inch flat-screen across the coffee table and a medium-sized bed at the right corner of the room. A plain wooden closet with four drawers sat beside the bed's right side. On the bed left's side, a side table with a lampshade on top of it stood. There's also a bookshelf with lots of books that Leon can use for information gathering. Beside the bookshelf is a study table. There is a door to the bathroom which only composed of a shower, toilet, and a lavatory.

The blond scratched the back of his head and approached the bed. Leon quickly put down his leather bag on the wooden flooring and started to unpack his things. The only things he has are several pairs of his outfit that he is wearing right now, several grey bandanas, his mini-pod, his ten headphones that Dante gave him as a gift, his sets of underwear, casual clothes, his bag of gold, his styling gels and his polishing kit. It all managed to fit in a medium-sized leather bag.

"I wonder if they're proud of me… Aldus and the others…" Leon thought looking up, in his room's ceiling. A lot of things have changed since then. He thought Aldus and the others were made it safely back to Ionia but when he went to the said city-state stealthily after his recovery, they were not there. Some said that they were already dead. Some say they were ambushed by the Midnight Blades. Leon didn't know what truly happened to the family he built. "So this is my new home... eh..." he said to no one in particular.

The swordsman pulled out his swords from his waist and rested them beside his closet. Exhausted from the Judgment and from travel, he quickly jumped on his bed. He is going to sleep like a rock. "I'm fuckin tired…" said Leon drowsily. His eyelids began to get heavier each Leon slept quietly, fragments of his dreadful memories haunting him in his sleep.

"_Leon! Listen to me, listen to your friends… listen to US! You can't do things on your own! You need our help as much as we need your help!" Aldus' words rang inside his head. This is what Aldus said when he visited the prisoner's prison underground. He was the only one given the permission to visit their former leader before they leave Piltover. It seems that Tracer – that wicked member of the Midnight Blades – didn't harm them which he was grateful for. Caitlyn managed to convince Arian and he let the former members of the gang leave Piltover immediately. All of them refused to leave Piltover while their best friend is rotting inside his cell but Leon stood his ground. Aldus suggested that Ace and the others will help Leon to escape but that still didn't change his thinking. They all knew that once Leon had already made up his mind, it will be hard changing it._

"_In the end, we are all nothing but weak individuals that needs help from others…" He remembered Master Lito's words when he failed to accomplish a hard task on his own. His classmates were already offering their hands to Leon but he only shoved them away. He wasn't angry or anything at the young aspirant swordsman, instead he was amused by his overconfidence inside him. "I hope this can serve as a lesson to you, Leon."_

"_There's no place for a bloody murderer like you! You killed an innocent man! To top it off, that man was a high-ranking officer in the Ionian Army in disguise! Screw you and your brother! How did I know? The news is spreading like wildfire city after city! Soon, you will be sentenced to death!" His 'friend' screamed at him then unsheathed his silver blade. "Ah, y'know there's this one place where a bloody murderer like you can stay… IN HELL, BITCH!" Then the next thing he knew was Master Lito appeared in front of him and was able to block his attacker's attack._

"_Get away from me, you filthy scum!" A nobleman screamed at Leon, shoving away Leon's outstretched hands. "You are a useless piece of trash with no parents to guide you! With no friends to die for! That is why you're like this, a kid walking around street after street aimlessly! There's no place for a scum in this earth!" After finishing his speech, the man turned and began to walk away. Few seconds later, Leon fished his trusty butterfly knife from his pocket and twirled it in between his fingers. "One," he counted._

"_Two."_

"_Three!" A knife flew in the air, making its way towards the nobleman's head. The said knife embedded its sharp blade right exactly behind his head, "Boom headshot!" An evil cackle resounded all throughout the town. Passersby and stall owners search where the voice is coming from. They founded him, towering over a nobleman's dead body. "I just asked for a couple of money. I did it nicely, yet you said that I'm a scum! I didn't do anything bad to you, I just asked for a couple of coins. Is that bad?" The blond teen removed his knife on the dead man's head and wiped off the blood on its steel blade. Being called a scum of the earth made a great impact on the young criminal mastermind's well being._

_He just asked the man if he could give a couple of coins in order to buy food to eat. And then he just screamed at him and called him a scum. "Anyone or anybody who reports this to the Council will get their loved ones' heads as a snowdown present. I dare you, bitches! Tell the Council what happened and be gifted with a bloody head for snowdown! Don't forget that I remember all of your faces and your names and even you addresses. I kill you, gut you and send your lovely, bloody head to your family!" With that, he vanished out of sight. Not even a trace of his existence was left._

"_**No one will stand in my way."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note #2: <strong>I know I'm a cruel person don't rub it on my face. This chapter took a lot of time to finish. Phew, but I managed ^^. This chapter was supposed to be super long but I decided to cut it.

I just got home from an overnight swimming at a resort with my classmates and well… I'm a bit tired. I finished this as soon as I got home but my legs are killing me. Yeah, so send me a message if you have suggestions or if you find mistakes up there. Reviews are appreciated. Favorite or Follow this story if you like this. It will hype me up.

Also a bunch of thanks to _**Zenash2314 **_for adding Leon to his story: _**School of Legends**_! Check it out! ^^ Hope ya like what I did to Your OC and I'm sorry if ya didn't like it. T^T

_Regards,  
>War<em>

**P.S: I'm not satisfied with this chapter :v**


	9. Chapter 8

**Eight – The Sheriff, the Enforcer and the Criminal**

**Early Morning – Institute of War – Leon's Quarters**

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

There was a loud knock on his door, causing him to groan in annoyance. It was still seven in the morning; too early for him to wake up. Usually he wakes up at ten o'clock in the morning and sometimes when he is too bored to get up, Leon wakes up at one o'clock in the afternoon. Yeah, he sleeps like a rock.

Dark blue eyes gleamed in the darkness, thanks to the blackout curtains in his room. He slowly made his way out of his comfort zone and released a long and tired sigh. _Fuck... Who the fuck is knockin' on my door so early in the fucking morning…?_ Leon asked himself then stretched his limbs. Today is his first day as a Champion in the League and well, this is going to be interesting for him.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Knock it off, will ya?!" Leon shouted as he approached his door. He twisted the brass knob and shoved it open, revealing the same white-haired clown he was with yesterday.

"Good morning, Leon. I trust that you have slept well?"

"Do I look like I slept well?!" the blond asked back while grabbing a fistful of his hair, clearly irritated and annoyed by this kid's presence. He expected Zen to start backing now but instead he was still standing in front of him, the smile never leaving his lips. Being disturbed while sleeping is number one on Leon's list of things he hated. Usually, Aldus is the one who wakes him up during operations. He would always scowl at his best-friend. God, he misses them.

Zenash let out a chuckle, "My sincerest apologies, Crimson Lion. Since this is your first day here in the League, you will be learning the rules. They give you a week to settle down, get used here inside the Institute and practice your skills. After you studied and practiced the rules and your skills, you can now be drafted, participate in tournaments; be selected for practice matches, and so on."

"I catch your drift," Leon said.

"Err – Yeah, you can take a bath."

Leon sniffed his clothes. They reek and stink. He needed new clothes. With a grunt, he told Zen to wait for him and he will be back within ten minutes. He entered the bathroom inside his room and took a shower as quick as possible. The water is cold that he almost jumped out of the water's way when he twisted the knob and then the water came pouring down. He shampooed his blond locks, soaped his body thoroughly and rinsed himself.

Wrapped in a fluffy dark towel, Leon stepped out of the bathroom. He walked towards his wooden closet, shoved it open and grabbed a new pair of his clothes. After putting on his clothes, he picked up his fallen styling gel and started to keep his hair as spiky as ever for that is his trademark. "Spiky as ever…" he said to himself then nodded in approval.

He pulled out a grey sash and wrapped it around his waist where he tucked in his swords. Finally finished preparing everything and noticed that everything is in order, Leon went out of his room together with Zen as his guide. He woke up early and feeling like he hadn't slept at all. _7:30 am…_ too early for his tastes.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning - Institute of War - Mess Hall<strong>

The pair stopped by at the mess hall. The scent of the food kindly played with his nostrils. He couldn't resist the smell so he went inside the mess hall, ignoring the person behind him. Leon heard his stomach growl so he decided to grab some grub before heading off somewhere available, peaceful and quiet to sleep. He was greeted by the gaze of the summoners. The Champions were simply staring at him, some glaring at him. He ignored the gazes and stares and went down the middle of the room to get his food, proceeding towards the buffet in the middle of the room. He didn't even study the buffet, quickly grabbed a plain white plate and took a shrimp tempura, steamed rice, teriyaki and a cup of hot coffee.

The blond was looking for a vacant table until he finally found one. He always preferred to be alone, and thankfully the mess hall was too damn spacious and it had enough space to grant his wish. He sat the tray down the table and sat on the chair. A glowing floating blue circular stone was placed in the center of each table inside the mess hall. Leon wondered what its purpose is.

Zen sat across him, his smile never leaving his face. "In the afternoon we need you to be back here to start your practicing sessions with a summoner or a fellow champion."

"Don't worry. I don't ditch my clients." Leon assured.

"Hey," Leon called after taking a sip from his steaming hot coffee. "What's that?" asked Leon, pointing at the blue stone.

The other guy touched the floating blue stone in the middle. "This glowing, floating blue circular stone is called the Sight Sphere." Zenash began, "If you touch or tap this stone, it will project the actual match. A match started a minute ago, you want to watch it?" The stone projected a 3D, hologram model of the live practice match.

"Nah not interested." Leon said after shoving a spoonful of steamed rice into his mouth. The man in front of him seems to be absorbed in watching the holographic match before his eyes. Sighing in defeat, Leon couldn't help but watch too. The two of them watched the live practice match while Leon is eating his meal.

Minutes later, Leon found the match boring. It was completely one sided. The blue team already took control of the match since the first half, the very moment one of their teammate was fed hard. The purple team was ambushed several times by the enemy jungler. However, the purple team didn't surrendered; thus, they fought the blue team with all their might. In the end, the purple team ended up in defeat.

It made Leon think. He then recalled what Aldus often says when a target says 'I'll never give up'. "People say 'never give up' but sometimes, giving up is the best option. Because you'll realize you're just wasting your time." He said, waving his fork with a tempura on it in front of his face before eating it.

Leon stood up after eating his meal, walking towards the door. He wants to get some sleep before heading out to practice. When he was walking down the mess hall, he was heading straight to the Piltovian Champion's booth. Zen already knew what Leon really is planning. The ashen-haired teen ruffled his own hair and smirk as he remembered reading the Crimson Lion's lore. There are four champions representing Piltover were seating on the said booth. It was the Sheriff of Piltover, the Enforcer, the Defender of Tomorrow and the Prodigal Explorer.

He felt somebody grabbed his shoulder. Leon turned around to see who is it and it turned out to be the Enforcer; the one who restrained him and the one who attempted to kill him. A smirk played on his lips as he eyed the Enforcer. "Oh… If isn't Little Miss Sheriff and her partner. Good day, how are you?" he asked. Vi tightened her grip on his shoulder but Leon didn't flinched. Thankfully, Vi isn't wearing her hex-tech gauntlets. "'Good day' your face, Leon!" she mimicked Leon's voice with a hint of anger in her voice.

Her words seemed to echo inside the mess hall. All of the patrons inside the mess hall turned their attention to the Piltovian table. A fight may break out. The other champions inside the room watched them, hoping for a fight; the new champion versus the Enforcer. _Interesting_, Leon thought.

"What's your problem" he asked again, grinning but remaining motionless. VI grabbed Leon by his shirt and glared at him, "You think I already forgot what you did to our men three years ago?!"

"Vi," Caitlyn called. "The Institute doesn't want fights outside matches." She reminded her partner. Vi ignored Caitlyn's warning and focused at her target. Leon scoffed, looking straight in to VI's eyes. Two pairs of azure orbs met, fire burning in each other's eyes.

"HA! You think I already forgot what you and your partner did to me three years ago?" The blond laid a hand on chest, remembering where the bullet met its mark on his chest merely missing an inch from his heart. "It was a miracle that I survive that shot. It was fatal, and I knew you guys thought that I'm not going to." He said with a shit-eating grin.

The blond broke free from Vi's grip then played with his frontal tuft. Vi raised her middle finger at Leon then sat back on her seat. "Did you slept well last night, Sheriff? I bet ya missed this ol' bastard." Leon said, pointing at himself, the grin never leaving his face.

"That shot was fatal, I know. I didn't expect you to survive that grievous wound." Caitlyn said, eyeing the man in front of him. How did he survive that shot was still a mystery to the great Sheriff. She didn't bother in asking the wanted criminal on how he survives. She hates to admit it but she did miss this old bastard, the times she was chasing after him, his laughter, and his sudden outburst in the interrogation cell. But that was just it.

"How are you, Little Miss Sheriff? It has been a while." Leon asked, clearly changing the subject. The Sheriff caught wind of that he didn't want to talk about the incident three years ago.

Caitlyn sipped her tea from her teacup before saying, "Yes, indeed."

"Ah, how time flies…" the blond sighed then scratched the back of his head. "It has been three years since you inflicted me with this diagonal scar… It has been three years since you almost killed poor old Leon here." he continued, tracing his diagonal scar above his right eye. Leon continued, "Your aim was really off that time, Sheriff and I must say if your aim was accurate that time, I could've died. But then again, you missed and here I am still alive and breathing."

The sheriff sipped her tea again, before putting the teacup on the saucer and asked the blond, "I thought you weren't afraid of death. Why did you run away from the prison? Why did you run away from your execution?"

Leon chuckled, "Oh no, Sheriff. I did not run away from death; I'm drawing death _even_ closer."

"I've read your logbook." Caitlyn said. He finally removed his 'calm and collected' mask and his face turned serious, "How much?"

"All of it."

The blond released a sigh then massaged his temples. He knew he should've kept his logbook in a tight and secured place.

"Did she read it?" Leon asked, beckoning at the still fuming enforcer. He received a shook from the sheriff's head.

"Good…" Leon sighed in relief. He looked up and was greeted by a right hook from Vi; a clean hit on his face. Or so she thought. Leon forced his instincts to take over; the swordsman unsheathed his obsidian-colored blade and pressed the tip of his sword against the bruiser's neck. Thankfully, Vi stopped her fist at the right time before it landed on his face. "One more move and I'll plunge my sword down your throat." Leon threatened in his serious tone. This time Leon is already serious.

"If you're really tough then do it." Vi dared Leon.

Vi glared at Leon.

Leon glared at Vi.

They both glared at each other.

There was silence inside the mess hall. When he was about to thrust his sword, a summoner managed to interrupt him. "Stop it both of you!" he shouted. The swordsman backed away from the bruiser then sheathed his sword back to its scabbard and ruffled his hair. He looked at Caitlyn first before leaning close to her. "Don't you tell a soul about what you read, Sheriff," he whispered then straightened up. Leon bowed his head at the summoner and at the champions on the table and made his leave.

The summoner turned his attention to Zenash who was still beside Leon. "And you, Zenash! Why didn't you stop these two from fighting?"

Zen shrugged, "They didn't fought, geez. We're lucky that the two of them managed to control their tempers." Leon bowed his head at the summoner who stopped them and at the champions on the table and made his leave with his companion.

Everyone in the mess hall is gossiping about Leon. The other champions find Leon an interesting kid, some he find him really cocky. "What were you thinking, Cait? There, a wanted criminal that we were looking for three years and you just let him escape?!"

Caitlyn just sipped her tea, completely ignoring the fuming enforcer. "And you two! Why didn't you help me arrest him?!" asked Vi as he rounded on the two.

"He's a champion now, Vi." Jayce tried to reason, "He cannot be arrested because he is protected by the League." That made Vi even more furious.

"I find the scene interesting." said Ezreal with a shrug. "That new champion… Leon, was it? I find him interesting even though he is cocky, stubborn and happy-go-lucky."

Cait was there, doing nothing but drink her tea from her teacup. Her partner was still fuming on their booth, slamming her fist on it every other time. But she recalled the notes Leon wrote on his logbook, he does have an interesting childhood. Although she knew that Leon purposefully left his logbook there in his apartment. He knew that if they heard that he escaped, they will immediately search his apartment or cell and if found something, her men will quickly give it to her and she will read it. "So, you planned everything, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I decided to post the second part of the last chapter since I'm already finished. Nothing much to say… Ah, yeah I do have something to say… I'd like to take this opportunity (seriously?) to say "thank you guys" for the ones who has followed/added this story to their favorites/reviewed/ and for the ones who is still continuing to view this shite from the bottom of my heart. ^^ I know I still suck in writing but I do hope that I'm at least improving :v

As always, reviews are always welcome and also constructive criticisms. I also accept follows/views and favorites. So yea I'm gonna sleep now. Nighty night y'all!

**404ShacoNotFound:** Can't believe it... You're thinking the same thing I'm thinking... -.-

_Regards,  
>War<em>


	10. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: All of these - except my and Zenash's OCs - belongs to Riot Games. I only own my OCs and the plot, nothing else._**

**To 404ShacoNotFound:** I hope you're happy! :v

* * *

><p><strong>Nine – The Warrior and the Swordsman<strong>

Leon was now walking alone along the marble corridors of the Institute. Zenash left a while ago because the summoner who stopped Leon and Vi from fighting wants to have a word with him. The redhead suggested that if the blond wants to go somewhere to take a break, The Gardens of the Institute is the perfect place. "The Garden is what connects every wing of the Institute's, a big garden, with a circular main route, with branches here and there, that connects all the places within the League. It is full of green, and a good place to take a break." Zen had explained before he left.

Finding The Garden wasn't that hard to find, even for Leon. Upon landing his feet on the grass, he immediately saw a lone tree in the middle of the clearing and sat under it. He detached his blades from his waist and rested them by his shoulders, hugging them. He looked around first. There were flowers in one side of the garden that was being tended by a female that looks like a plant herself.

There are no less than ten and more than thirty trees planted on The Garden's ground. Some of the summoners or just visiting the institute was resting under some trees. Leon realized that this is the back side of The Garden which he was thankful for. There aren't many people around the back area so it was peaceful and quiet. He saw a tree stand up, tossing a sapling around. It has a pair of eyes, one piece of mouth, pair of hands and legs.

He leaned his head on the tree then closed his eyes slowly. By now, he is already on the train to Snoozeville. His dream was nothing out of the ordinary. This is the first time after the incident at Piltover he had a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

"Hey, you're the new champ, right? Leon, is it?"

The blond slowly opened his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "What?" he asked at the figure that was towering him. He couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice. He stretched his arms and legs then rolled his neck. He quirked an eyebrow at the summoner then waited for him to speak again.

"Do you not know what time is it now? It is already time for your practice session."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Leon responded. The swordsman stood up and tucked his two swords back to his sash. "The practice session will be on the Practice Room C…" The summoner continued but Leon already vanished from his sight without a word. That was the only thing Leon wanted to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon – Practice Room C<strong>

Leon entered the practice room with a rather annoyed face. Hands in his pockets, Leon looked around the room. These practice rooms are so damn spacious; stone walls, marble pillars and marble floor. The ceiling is high with a chandelier hanging on it. There is a sparring ring, sparring mat, training dummies, benches, weights, barbells, weapons rack, shooting range and many more. There are also vending machines! He was amazed; he had never seen a training room like this that has all the equipment needed for training. "Impressive, I must say." Leon said to himself with a nod.

He felt the sudden urge to practice in here, the whole week. Leon approached a training dummy that is being held up by a rope then fished something inside his pocket, pulling out his grey bandana. He covered his eyes with the bandana before rolling his neck. The swordsman unsheathed his swords and imagined a replica of him standing in front of him instead of a training dummy. Dante was the one who taught this to Leon when the blade smith trained him for a couple of months.

"If you want to surpass others, you should first surpass yourself, your limits." The bald-man's words echoed inside his mind.

First, he began to concentrate at the target in front. He couldn't see a thing. Darkness is his guide. He circled the training dummy like a hungry lion observing his prey for the day. He let his killer instincts take over. With a blink of an eye, he started attacking the training dummy. He swung upwards, only to be blocked by his imaginary opponent's swords. He raised his left leg and released a full powered roundhouse kick. The kick was absorbed by the training dummy but kick was powerful enough to send the training dummy swinging.

When the dummy was about to return, he plunged his swords in the dummy's body and slowly pulled his swords out. If these things are only living things, he imagined there are now screaming in pain and begging him for their lives. Ah, what melody in his ears. He made a quick swing; his blades made the training dummy reduce to a pile of ash, sand, dust and ribbons in a blink of an eye. He kicked the pile on the floor, satisfied by his work.

With his instincts taking cover, he noticed that somebody is watching him from the door way, hiding in the shadows. He carefully reached the dagger on his thigh and turned around swiftly, releasing the dagger. He is still closing his eyes but he knows too well that his dagger didn't hit its mark. The dagger buried itself on the wall, mere inches above the head of his visitor.

"Who in fuck's name are you?" Leon asked, tightening the grip on his swords. He readied his defensive stance, adrenaline rushing through his veins. _Oh, a new opponent already?! I can't wait to slice you up!_ He thought excitedly.

The figure walked out from its hiding spot. The light inside the room revealed who is Leon's visitor. A woman with a long onyx-colored hair, wearing a red and white armor that seems to be covering almost all of her body parts, and the Mantle of Decorum hung neatly behind her head. There is a four-pronged blade floating beside her.

She slowly made her way towards the battle-readied swordsman, her blade following her in her wake. She stopped and observed Leon, _Still care-free as ever._ She mused to herself.

"I just asked you a fuckin' question!" Leon roared, "Answer me dammit or I'll force the answer outta you!" he continued.

"If it isn't Major Levi's brother…" she said.

_That voice…!_ Leon quickly recognized the voice as he reached behind his head and forcefully yanked the bandana off his head. It is his brother's superior and Master Lito's daughter. She was a fellow student at Master Ker's sword academy, an exchange student to be exact. He didn't think of reuniting with her again, now of all times.

Leon blinked a few times in attempt to clear his foggy vision. He looked at his visitor then frowned. _She's no longer the same weak, frail and troublesome girl I've met few years back,_ Leon thought to himself. He blinked again before rubbing his eyes furiously, earning a soft chuckle from the woman. "Who are you?" he tried again.

"Don't act as if you don't know me, Spiky. I know you still remember me." Irelia said with a hint of both annoyance and amusement in her voice.

Hearing her say his childhood nickname made his ears cringe. It's been a while since he has heard his nickname in such a long time. Anyone who tried to call Leon by 'Spiky' suffered quite a beating that sent them confined in the hospital for a few weeks during his academy days. And the two brave souls that didn't suffer a beating from Leon were his other best-friends, Franca and this woman in front of him, Irelia.

"What the fuck are you doing here? What do you want now of all times?" Leon asked quickly.

Irelia leaned on a marble pillar just in front of Leon and her eyes were examining the swordsman. "I just came here to check on you, Spiky. You know that your brother is indeed worried for your well-being." She shrugged.

Now that piqued Leon's interest. He sat on the marble floor, dark blue eyes meeting with the woman's. "So the old fucker is still alive." He asked while sheathing his swords back into their respective scabbards.

"Yes, in fact he barely survived when the Noxians attempted to invade Placidium. He was badly injured and to top it all off, his injuries were fatal. Good thing the Starchild did her best to save your brother's life. You owe Soraka one."

"I wish you just left him there to die," the blond said in a serious, irritated voice. "They should've let him die on that battle! Good riddance!" He shouted angrily. Knowing that his brother is still alive and breathing made Leon's anger and hatred for his brother skyrocket. "I owe the Starchild nothing. Besides, I didn't say that she could treat my brother back to health. She could've just let him bleed to death."

The raven-haired woman looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow. "You do know that your brother is an important piece for our homeland's army. You certainly do know that it is Soraka's job to heal the wounds of the wounded. You and your brother is completely the opposite."

"I guess Soraka can heal my wounds too," Leon said with a pained expression on his face, laying a hand on his chest. "Can she heal the wounds my childhood had done to me? How about the wounds that Levi had done to me?" He said before his face turned serious again. "He is a fool for exposing his weakness and that will certainly lead him to his death."

"He should learn a thing or two from me…" he finished.

"Don't be like that, Spiky. He is still your brother after all. Besides, he already knows that, being the Ionian major he is right now."

"Can you just drop the 'spiky' thing?" He said, ruffling his hair. Irelia and Franca, both fellow classmates at the sword academy often call him that because of his spiky blond hair. Franca once thought that Leon's hair was really spiky and dangerous to touch but when she and Irelia touched his hair, it was soft instead.

"How typical of you, Leon… Trying to change the subject, eh?" Irelia mocked him.

She knew that once a conversation started with Levi in it, Leon's mood will quickly change. The second thing he hates is talking about his brother. He really despise him that he if he hears a word involving his brother's name in it, there is a possibility that he might smash the speaker's face to a nearby wall.

"You do know that I don't really like to talk about my brother, right? One more word about him and I'll smash your face to that pillar you're leaning on. I don't really care if you're a girl, a warrior or what." Leon threatened, reaching for the hilt of his swords. If the Ionian warrior is to attack now, he is ready for it.

Irelia heard the hint of seriousness and anger in his voice. "Save it for the Fields, Leon." She pushed herself off the pillar she was leaning on and walked towards the door. When she passed by the sitting blond, Irelia heard him speak in a quiet tone. "You're no different to your fellow countrymen and my brother."

She frowned a little, understanding what Leon is trying to say. He's going to be left alone again. First he lost his parents, then his brother and Franca, then his fellow countrymen, and last, he lost his true friends. They were all important to the young blond but in the end, they left him. Irelia stopped and looked down at the blond and quirked an eyebrow. The boy had nothing left to lose and has everything to gain back then.

She opened her mouth but closed it again. After a few seconds of silence between the two, Irelia once again made her way to the door. Leon however, had his eyes still glued to the floor.

"Y'know, your brother misses you a lot," Irelia said as she turned the knob of the door, her back facing Leon's back. Leon visibly flinched when he heard his brother was missing his prodigal younger brother. "Come back home, Leon. Levi is missing his your antics. It has been years since you last visited Franca." She stepped out of the training without a backwards glance.

Leon gritted his teeth as he heard the door close with a soft _click_. "That traitor of a brother misses his prodigal younger brother?" he asked himself, "No! This is a trap to lure you out… remember that you're still a wanted criminal in both Piltover and Ionia. Focus. Don't fall into their trap. Focus," Leon chanted, trying to calm both of his mind and his heart.

He wouldn't admit it to himself but he also misses his brother. That's the other reason why he kept his brother's sword in his possession. He stood up then unsheathed his swords and made his way to the training dummies. _Perfect, this'll be a nice way to let off some steam,_ Leon thought to himself with a knowing grin.

The swordsman focused his gaze on the training dummy that is in front of him. He took a series of deep breaths before started plunging his swords inside the dummy's body. Sands, dirt and dusts came flowing out of the body. After slashing the rope that holds the dummy, he moved on to his next target. He slashed his second target diagonally and successfully sliced it in half.

His training session –or so he called it– continued on for like half an hour. He completely destroyed about fifteen training dummies within his time limit. It still wasn't his best record though. He pondered; _will the old geezers be mad at me if they find out that I completely destroyed fifteen training dummies in my first day?_

Looking satisfied by his work, Leon kicked a pile of sand mixed with dirt sending a cloud of dust in the air. "Fuck." He grabbed fistful of his locks after wiping the sweat on his brow. He doesn't know what to do now. He looked at the wall clock above the weapons rack and it read 9:00 p.m. He didn't notice that it was already this late. He was so focused on destroying these dummies.

The blond approached the lifts and was about to grab one of the fifty pound dumbbell, when the door of the practice room opened, revealing the same individual that was with him earlier. "Yo!" he greeted; the big smile on his face still there. Zen was waving at him, his free hand carrying a paper bag. Leon raised an eyebrow at the energetic teen that somehow reminded him of Yate.

Zenash looked around the room, shocked when he saw the room in ruins; training dummies lying on the pile of sands, dusts and ribbons. "What the heck did you do?" He finally asked, smiling a little. Leon shrugged.

He approached the other champion and handed the paper bag at him saying, "Eat this. I know you haven't eaten anything since you came here." The blond eyed the silver-head warily before taking the paper bag and opening it. "Don't worry it's not poisoned." Zenash laughed at his own joke.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Leon shoving an entire finger sandwich into his mouth. He swallowed it after chewing it.

"Remember the summoner who stopped you and Vi earlier at the mess hall? That's a senior summoner. He told me to explain how our system here works and once you're done you'll be participating in a practice match. That'll be a perfect way of showing of your skills," Zen said. "Who knows? Maybe the other summoners could select you for tournament picks or draft picks if they saw you fight."

"_Just think about it, Leon! All the fame, money, whores, honor, glory can be ours! This is a once in a life-time chance, though. Choose wisely!" _Yate's words echoed inside his mind. This is what the silver-head bloodthirsty member of The Nameless said when they were about to create their small group. In the end he accepted Yate's offer and that day, The Nameless was formed.

He's already a champion in the League; he has no other choice but to fight, right? He will reclaim his fame, money, fortune, honor, and glory that were once taken from him. He will reclaim what is rightfully his. _I have no other choice, do I?_ Leon thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"When do I start?"

"AHA!" Zenash cooed, "I knew you're eager to learn!"

"Just shut the hell up and explain me how the system in here works! The faster I finish this, the better!" Leon shouted.

New environment, new rivals, new discoveries, untold stories, new friends and love interest. He was once a man that has nothing left to lose. But now, he has important things that he might lose. His legacy, his fame, his honor, his glory, his pride and his status as a Champion in the League, he will reclaim these all and put an end to the past that keeps on haunting him. He won't let these things slip away from his grasp again, never. He won't let those previous events that caused him the important ones and things happen again.

"I won't make the same mistakes again." Leon said to himself, his voice full of determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight – Somewhere within the Institute – Institute of War<strong>

"So, General Lionel's son has already become a champion here, eh?" one of the inhabitants of the room asked. Red crimson eyes were gleaming in the room filled with darkness. The living thing that has six red eyes was perched on top of the man's – who just spoke – shoulder.

"Yes sir. He can be a wonderful test subject for our future project, 'Project Valkyrie'." Another man spoke in a deep, gruff tone.

"We'll see if he is capable enough, soon." The first man said, stroking the back of what seemed to be his bird.

"Caw!" went his bird.

"If you ask me, he is more capable of being the test subject than his brother, Levi." The other man said, scoffing as he finished his sentence. He said the name of Leon's brother with pure distaste and disgust. The older brother of Leon was a total asshole and is a big hindrance in their plan. That kid knew about their plan and currently planning a way to stop their project.

"We'll see about that… You will be facing Lionel's youngest son in his Rift Debut on the top lane. Give him a hint about his parents. According to our spy network, his curiosity gets the better him." He cackled afterwards with his raven.

"So you did manage to set up the match…" His younger companion chuckled, only to be ignored by the older man.

"I expect great results from you and Leon, Darius. We'll see if he is the perfect test subject for our plan. Don't mess it up, or else…"

"Heh! He will fall in to our trap no matter what happens." The man named Darius said in a confident tone.

"He will shed the blood of others… for Noxus!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yo! I'm really happy today because I have good grades in the second quarter of my third year being a highschool student! I got flat 95 on my English class, yay XD! So yeah, I have decided to post this chapter today before going off somewhere who knows where.

As always reviews, faves, follows and views are welcome.

_Later,  
>War<em>


	11. Chapter 10

**Ten**

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon – Restricted Section of the Institute – Institute <strong>

"This 'champion' thingy… is _fucking weird _as fuck…" Leon groaned, his hands got fistful of his hair as he leant on the wall for support. His knees were trembling like hell and he was sweating like crazy. He just exited the chambers where the summoners conducted experiments on him. "What am I, a fucking specimen?!" He roared then angrily punched the nearby wall. He quickly retracted his hand and noticed that his right hand is bleeding.

Leon just shook his hand then clenched his injured fist. The summoners, the machines, their wretched grins… If this continues there is a possibility that he will lose his mind and go crazy. He felt like he is starting to be traumatized by this experience. But no, he ain't going down this easy. He is the notorious Crimson Lion for fuck's sake! It will be such a disgrace if his friends find out that he traumatized in the dark. He is the most strongest in Piltover and heck, could be even in Ionia! He won't let these summoners do as they please.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day…<strong>_

**8:00 in the Morning – Hallway – Institute of War**

Leon recently woke up and is now making his way towards the mess hall to grab some grub. He was walking down the marble halls of the Institute of War when five summoners stopped him in his tracks. He only quirked and eyebrow at them and that's when the summoner in the middle spoke up, "You're Leon, the Crimson Lion, am I right?"

He wordlessly nodded. "Come with us." The man spoke up and the summoners beside him moved beside Leon and grabbed his hands forcefully. "Hey what the-"he wasn't able to finish his sentence when the summoners started walking – with him in tow – the opposite direction where he was supposed to go. "Hey, let me go, dammit!" He tried squirming out of their grips but hell, these nerds are pretty strong.

"Hey where the hell are we going?" Leon asked, still squirming like a damned worm.

They didn't respond to Leon's questions. The senior summoners took him that somewhat seems to be restricted section that lies within the Institute. Leon is starting to feel the creeps. The hairs on his nape is starting to stand and hell, the summoners that are with him gave the additional creeps. The group of men stopped by the twin oak doors of a chamber.

The summoners murmured some chants or something and in an instant, the oak doors opened with an agonizing, long, annoying creak. They entered the/ chamber and immediately, the doors closed as they entered. "Whoa…" Leon said in amazement as the light flooded into the once dark chamber. There are a humongous blue stone floating in the middle of the room. There are six statues which seemed to be statues of summoners around the blue stone.

"Crimson Lion, please step inside." One of the summoners inside the room said, motioning for Leon to enter the rectangular prism few meters away from the nexus. Leon, having no other choice but to obey, half-heartedly entered the said prism. When he was already inside the prism, the summoners began placing suction cups, multiple cords, and many other appendages attached to his body were connected to a machine to his right.

"Don't worry; you won't even feel a thing."

They were right, when they turned the machinery beside him, Leon didn't felt anything. But they still give him the creeps though. Once he exited the cube, they quickly grabbed the man before he could even respond to the touch. "Goddammit!" Leon shouted then was shoved into a spacious room that is still inside the chamber. The lights turned on and he was amazed when he saw a thousand varieties of clothing in their respective racks inside the room. "Whoa…" was the only world left his mouth.

Three summoners entered the room and stared at Leon for a good couple of seconds. Leon was like a child who was never been able to go to a clothing store. He was still amazed even though he doesn't know why he should be impressed with all of this. "Crimson Lion, please try out the costumes inside this room." One of the three ordered.

"All of these?" Leon asked.

"All of it." The same summoner replied with a nod. Leon shouted and screamed – a manly scream – and various curses flew out of his mouth. What is the point in wearing fucking costumes in the Rift when you'll be fighting for your life there?! He doesn't get it. He doesn't get it at all. These summoners are out of their minds! Will these costumes improve his play style? Will these costumes increase their health, armor, attack-damage, and ability-power? NO! That was the answer to his questions. They will NOT fucking add anything. He will just look ridiculous in this costumes and there is no way in hell he's going to wear these type of shits.

"Will you try them out by yourself or are we going to help you fit those in?" beneath the summoner's cowl, he could see that the summoner was grinning like a maniac and all of his purely white teeth showing. Leon stiffened and visibly flinched. And before he could even react, the summoners lunged at him then two summoners grabbed his arms that prevented him from smacking these bastards up. The senior summoner grinned maliciously, "Oh, you wouldn't enjoy the rest of this day, Crimson Lion."

The summoners inside the room were forcing him to try out countless numbers of costumes. His 'classic skin' – as the summoners called it – is his attire he wears today, the same black cloth armor that is his personal favorite. He prefers agility and intelligence over power. One does not simply win using brute force. His armor of choice is made from light material, his brain functioning at inhuman speed, he has pinpoint accuracy and precision, his reaction time, speed and agility are as fast as light, making him one of the toughest individuals in Piltover during his time there. He has no problem with his strength though. In other words, this man is well-balanced in all aspects – that's what he thinks.

After several hours and trying out several costumes, he and the summoners finally saw the armor that fits perfectly at Leon and matches his type of clothing. Indeed, the cloth fits perfectly on him and the cloth armor is very lightweight, much lighter than his black armor. They have decided to use this armor as his 'release skin'.

He didn't know what's that supposed to mean but Leon knew that he can use that dark blue armor.

He exited the room only to be dragged away by another summoner. Somehow, he has gotten used to being dragged from here to there. "What are we going to do this time?" Leon asked, completely uninterested and bored.

They made him pose. They made him pose while brandishing his twin swords. They made him play dead. They made pose him laughing his tonsils out. They made him pose in a running position. They even thought him how to break-dance. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS DEEP SHITS?!" He angrily roared and flipped a vacant table upside down. What are these have to do with being a fucking champion?!

The summoners are too cruel. After what seemed like four hours of attending acting classes and modeling lessons, Leon was finally given the chance to take a break. That's when Zenash appeared from out of nowhere and explained something that knocked sense into him. The summoners were collecting data about him as much as possible in order to create _bots _or – as the 'Earth' summoners called it – AIs that copied every champion's actions or moves throughout the complicated facilities of the Institute of War. This is the reason why thousands or even millions of summoners from Runeterra and 'Earth' are allowed to use champions even if their real body was already playing in a match.

"This doesn't make any sense at all!" Leon sighed then punched a nearby wall.

Zenash laughed then tossed a hamburger at Leon. The blond eyed the food warily. "What the hell is this piece of shit?" He asked.

"That's a hamburger, a food from 'Earth'." Zenash answered then ate his own burger. Leon tried it too and was amazed by the taste of the foreign food. Zen laughed at the blond. He was like a little kid. After a few minutes of eating with his newfound friend, Leon was called back to the chamber. He was starting to be traumatized by this whole ordeal.

"Once you've taken your breakfast and finished your morning rituals, come back here." There are still lots of work to do. He only has few days left and things were starting to get boring. He hopes that the life of a champion is exciter than this. Zen reassured him though. And he hopes that that bastard ain't lying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to present time…<strong>_

He is tired as hell. Having all of his time in this consumed doing unimportant things made his headache and blood boil. He could have practiced his swordsmanship and trained his muscles but instead, Leon was forced to do fucking shit like trying out stinky costumes and posing the hell out.

Yeah sure, he knows that the summoners are collecting data for future purposes but what does posing have to do with it?! It doesn't make sense anymore! This whole process is starting to annoy him. And he still has a few more days to get this process over with _as soon as fucking possible_.

Sighing in defeat, Leon headed towards his tree – read that right, _HIS TREE_ – and sat under it. He embedded his name on the bark of the tree, marking it as his property from now on. He didn't know why but when he first sat under this tree, he felt that his body and mind is in a state of peace. The blond traced his mark on the bark of the tree he is leaning on and released another sigh.

"This champion thingy is starting to shit the fuck outta me…" he allowed his lips form a small smile, "but I have no other place to go, right?"

Leon closed his eyes and slowly drifted into sleep. He needs this so that he can continue on for the next day. It will be a tiring week. The small smile never left his face. He was still happy even though this day turned out to be very tiring for him.

"How can you still smile when you are still a wanted person?" somebody asked. The sleeping blond heard the quiet shuffling. He also knows who spoke. Leon was about to slightly open his mouth to reply but the person beside him spoke first. "It doesn't matter whether you are a champion or not, if your face is still posted on the wanted posters, you are still wanted man."

"I didn't apply to become a champion just to escape my crimes, Sheriff…" Leon heartedly chuckled, eyes still closed. This caused the Sheriff to flinch visibly but thanks to the man's closed eyes, he wasn't able to see it. "It's just that… I have no other place to go…" Leon's tone became somber.

Caitlyn noticed the sudden change of Leon's tone. She just looked at the man beside her and remained quiet. She couldn't hide the fact that this man, this wanted man beside her indeed had changed within a couple of years. Leon is no longer the Leon he was when he was at Piltover. The man stiffened when he noticed that the brunette was staring at him. "What do you want, Sheriff?"

"Nothing… I can't sleep and then I decided to take a walk and then found you here."

"Geez… I didn't know it's already this late!" Leon exclaimed then put his hands behind his head and stared at the stars. There are lots of things going on inside his mind right now. His mind is in a state of turmoil. He regretted saying that he has no other place to go to the sheriff. It was a big mistake. He clenched his fists as they turned white. Why did he say that?

Memories of his dreaded past came flooding his mind again. The screams and shouts of agony by his victims echoed inside his mind like a broken record. He sat up and gripped the cloth above his right chest and released a series of breaths. He can't breathe properly. This is probably the side effect of the bullet that hit few inches above his heart years ago. Whenever he has nightmares, his chest tightens and he can't breathe and think properly. _Goddammit! It's happening again!_ He thought angrily.

He coughed and when he covered his mouth, there is a small drop of blood from his mouth. _Fuck, not again!_ This is starting to freak Leon out. Caitlyn noticed the blond-young man's movements and quickly saw the blood on his palm. "Hey, Leon… What is wrong?" she asked, moving closer to Leon.

"Don't come near me!" Leon roared anger evident in his eyes and then was followed by a series of loud coughs. Blood dripped from his mouth causing him to wipe it off with the back of his hand. Caitlyn tried to reach out to Leon but the man quickly swatted her hand away from him.

_What is going on?_ She asked herself. She had never seen Leon act like this before. Leon coughed for a few more seconds, gripping his cloth tight and tight by the second. This is starting to become unbearable.

Leon's mind was too occupied that he didn't noticed Caitlyn shuffle closer to him and wrapped an arm around the coughing man. She tried her best to hide the tinge of pink on her cheeks by staring up to the stars. Leon was still coughing though. When he finished coughing, he suddenly realized that Caitlyn was holding him. The brunette brought Leon close to her but she didn't felt that Leon flinched at the sudden touch.

He was extremely comfortable in Cait's arms. He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. Caitlyn look down and gently brought her head down. She placed a light kiss on the blonde's head that he didn't even feel it. She could get use to the scent of his hair…

The man's eyelids began to feel heavy and in an instant he fell asleep. He snore every once in a while and squirm around. He felt oddly and uncharacteristically peaceful tonight. Maybe it was because of the Sheriff's sudden appearance? Nah, that can't be it. But he was grateful at the Sheriff. Why? He himself doesn't know the answer. But when Cait hugged him – or so he thought – it made him feel calm and be back to his old self. The Sheriff of Piltover's presence definitely made his day complete.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning – The Gardens – Institute of War<strong>

Leon woke up as the first rays of light shone down on his face. His dark blue eyes squinted as he sat up and rolled his neck. After hearing a satisfying crack, he stretched and thought about what happened last night. He looked at his palms and noticed that there are no blood stains on it.

The blond ruffled his hair and thought that that was maybe just a dream… a strange and bloody nightmare. He looked up at the sky, where the sun is slowly starting to make its way up to its rightful throne.

"And here I thought that that wasn't a fucking dream..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm going to leave this chapter here because it's already ten o'clock in the evening here and I still have to attend school tomorrow. Sorry for the late update guys and I hope you like this chapter. Ermmm… Think of this as filler. The serious stuff is coming ^^

I hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave a review, a follow or favorite ^^ that means a lot to me and will boost my morale to write chapters faster. And if there are any mistakes or error in my grammar up there, please do not hesitate to point those things out. ^^ If you have comments or suggestions feel free to send me a PM ^^

_Regards,  
>War<em>


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs. I do not own Zenash, he belongs to Zenash2314. I only own the plot. All rights goes to Riot Games.

* * *

><p>"Today's the day that bastard is going to be an official champion, eh?" Darius asked with a stifled yawn. He wasn't able to get a proper sleep because of Swain, forcing him to do this and that. It was very tiring. Not to mention that the Master Tactician is a slave driver.<p>

"Yes. You only have three hours before the morning announcement begins. I advise you not to attend the meeting at the mess hall and use this time as a time to sleep." Swain said, eyes focused on the scenery outside his window. It is already five o'clock in the morning, so it's still a bit dark. Beatrice cawed, noticing that her master is spacing out. Darius, on the other hand, was looking at his general with wary eyes. _Is this for real? Heh, Swain's not in his usual self this morning…_ The younger man chuckled at the thought.

This bought back the master tactician back to reality. "Go on now. Don't forget the plan, Darius. Don't fuck this up." Swain coldly ordered, earning a piercing glare from the major. "I won't fuck up, _Swain_." He spat back. He doesn't care if this man is his superior whatsoever. He doesn't respect this man too.

The general pushed himself off the wall he is leaning on and preceded towards the door. He grabbed the brass know was about to turn it when his superior spoke again, "I'm glad you're helping me with this, Major."

"Don't get too full of yourself, Swain. I'm doing this because this will help Noxus achieve superiority. I am _not WORKING_ under _YOU_, I am working for Noxus." He retorted, not even turning his back to face Swain.

"Someone's feisty!" Swain cackled, "Don't forget this, Darius: you are also part of this plan."

Darius turned his head to glare at the Master Tactician then said, "I know, Swain. No need to rub it on my face. But do remember this: if Emperor Darkwill finds about this project, he will strip you off your rank, _General._" He spat the last word with disgust.

Once again, he cackled. "Darius, Darius, Darius." He cooed, "He won't be furious if he hears about this. In fact he will approve this project! Hell, he'll even support us!"

"You've lost your mind, Swain. I don't think Lionel will be happy to hear that you're using his son for your ambitions. You know what that wicked blond can do when something happens to his sons." Darius said with a frown. When Swain didn't respond, he opened the door and swiftly made his way to his room. "

"A traitor and a patriot…" The Master Tactician said with a shit-eating grin. The chest-pieces are already in motion and once they are already in position, the game of chess will begin. "It's only a matter of time now…" He noted to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning – Leon's Apartment – Institute of War<strong>

The rest of his week was composed of trying to familiarize the Fields of Justice with the help of those mysterious summoners, taking photos of him while brandishing his twin swords and sleepless nights. He was able to form a conclusion on these summoners though; they are a bunch of slave drivers.

Leon woke up with a start, the feeling of excitement about his induction to the League today and about tomorrow's match still never leaving his gut. He looked around his room; dark and there's no light inside his room. It is probably because of his black-out curtains covering his windows.

He sat up then crossed his legs and began his morning rituals. First in his list is meditating. He needs to keep his mind calm and collected as much as possible. Even though he was exiled from Ionia, he still remembers that the Ionians are peaceful and calm individuals. Even though he was exiled from his homeland, as far as he remembers, he is still Ionian. He inhaled then exhaled slowly.

The Ionian's meditation was interrupted when he heard his own stomach growl. "Dammit… Need to eat…" He groaned as he stepped out of his bed and headed to his bathroom. He took a quick shower and quickly got dressed. He tucked his swords inside his sash and went outside of his domain, not forgetting to lock his door.

As soon as he stepped in to the Mess Hall, Zenash grabbed his arm and dragged him towards his booth. _What a greeting to say 'good morning…_' he thought. Leon sat on the chair and eyed Zen warily. After a few seconds of silence, Leon asked his companion, "What is going on?"

Zenash snapped out of his trance and clapped his hands together, "Oh, the morning assembly! This is where summoners announce the newest happenings in the League. You'll be an official champion and part of the League's roster after they have announced your name." Zen looked at the man in front of him, looking at him with an expressionless face and passive eyes. "You're not excited, are you?" he asked.

Leon just looked at him, straight in the eyes of Zen. Outside, he remains passive and kept his emotionless expression on his face but deep inside, the blond could not contain his excitement anymore. The man across him shrugged, "It'll take that as a no, then."

Once everyone in the mess hall is already seated, a series of short beeps echoed in the whole mess hall. "It's starting." Zen chuckled then focused his attention in the center of the chamber.

Every day at eight o'clock in the morning, the summoners broadcast a morning show. 'Earth' summoners called this 'patch notes' or something. Leon doesn't really care. The news show was projected on each of the Sight Spheres on each table inside the mess hall so that while the summoners and champions are eating their breakfast, they could watch the news.

"Yo! Shut your traps for a while!" someone within the crowd of people inside the mess hall shouted.

Just like any other news programs in the television, the morning news show continued as usual, telling the weather forecast, recent happenings in Valoran (high possibility that another war between Demacia and Noxus might break out), official announcements (about the champions that got 'nerfed' – as the 'Earth' summoners called it).

"It's time to hear the latest gossip on the champions of the League! Few days ago, late at night, our correspondent saw our very own Sheriff of Piltover with a man. You heard that right! Caitlyn Lightbridge has a man!" The host said, grinning like a maniac. All pair of eyes in the room focused on the said brunette, well except Leon's. "This is blasphemy!" Caitlyn retorted.

"Calm yourself, Sheriff." The anchorman snickered then continued, "That night, our correspondent saw that Caitlyn Lightbridge, the Sheriff of Piltover, together with an unnamed man. The two were sitting under the tree… HUGGING! Not only that, said correspondent also saw that Caitlyn _kissed_ the unknown man." This earned gasps from the crowd.

"I'm going to break that man's face!" Vi yelled, then stood up from her seat. "Who's that man, Cait?!" Caitlyn just released a troubled sigh. Why is everyone fussing about this? _I'm going to hunt that correspondent down…!_

"'_They look so dreamy! The man's face looks familiar if you ask me but meh... Poor Fat Hands…'_, said our correspondent, trying to surpass her snicker. Who is this guy our source is talking about? Well, that's for me to know and for you guys to find out!" the man sniggered and cleared his throat. _Oh wait… I already know this guy's correspondent is talking about…_ Caitlyn released another sigh.

"And now, it's time for our Champion Spotlight you've all been waiting for! Our champion that is in our spotlight is none other than the newest individual that has been added to the League's roster…" The man broadcasting paused and then a drum roll was heard, "Leon, the Crimson Lion!"

Leon smirked when he heard his name was called. Cheers and claps erupted from the sea of living things. But he couldn't feel like he was welcomed here. And that made it more interesting.

"And now, here is our newest champion's skill sets!"

* * *

><p><strong>Leon, the Crimson Lion<strong>

**Passive: Blood Thirst**- Whenever he kills an enemy champion or minion, Blood Thirst stacks. A kill (enemy champion) grants 3 stacks (1 stack per minion kill). An assist grants 2 stacks. Leon's passive can stack infinitely.

**(Q) Bloodlust**  
>-Leon activates his bloodlust, sacrificing his health in exchange for 25% Attack-Damage and 5% life-steal that will last for 60 seconds.<p>

**(W) Sword Boomerang  
>Damage: 5065/80/95/110 (+total stacks of Blood Thirst)**

-Leon throws his sword with ancient handwritings within his field of view. The blade can hit up to 2 enemies dealing physical damage to it. After hitting 2 enemies, the blade comes back to Leon. The enemies that have been hit by the flying blade will have a 20% temporary decrease in attack speed for 1.5 seconds.

**E: Nether Chains  
>Damage: 2035/50/65/80**

-Leon sticks his obsidian colored blade on the ground and channels for 1.5seconds. After channeling, obsidian colored steel chains will emerge from the ground and grabs the three nearest enemy champion or enemy minion within range. They will be pulled towards Leon and when the nether chains successfully grabbed the target/s, they will be unable to move for a short period of time and in 3 seconds, movement speed has been decreased 30%.

**R (First cast): Blood Rush - Mana Cost 100 - Cooldown 120/80/60  
>ACTIVE:<strong> Leon temporary gains 30% increase in movement speed and attack speed. Within Blood Rush's duration, Leon can use _Adrenaline Rush_.

**R (Second cast): Adrenaline Rush – Range 400  
>Damage: 100125/150 (+total stacks of Blood Thirst)  
>ACTIVE:<strong> Leon leaps towards an enemy champion and release a barrage of powerful thrusts for 2 seconds, dealing damage. When Adrenaline Rush kills the target, it can be recast within 10 seconds. This can occur multiple times in succession.

* * *

><p>"He can be a tank, fighter, support, and assassin! He can also be put in different lanes! But he can't be mage and a marksman. Well, I know that some of our summoners might break the Meta…" the announcer paused which caused some summoners to chuckle and laugh, "and try the mage and marksman roles but I think that won't be a good idea. This feller here is one formidable opponent and a very good use in engaging team fights. I'm sure this man will put up a great fight against his lane opponent so that might be fun." The male announcer finished.<p>

"We hope that you welcome this young man here with open arms. His lore, his faction, birthplace, et cetera will be announced later during the evening news. Leon's Rift debut and first official match will be tomorrow, first match in the morning." The announcer took a bow and when he raised his head up, a big smile was plastered on his face. "That's that for the morning news! Matches can now begin, best of luck in the Fields!"

"Well, ain't that grand…" Zen said, looking at Leon.

"I don't really care." Leon said. Yes, he doesn't really care. One thing is in his mind right now and one thing is for sure, his dream wasn't a dream; it was real. Leon smirked at himself while playing with his silver spoon. "Don't tell me it was you." Zen deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

Leon's eyes widen when he realized what Zen had said. After a few seconds, a grin graced his features. "You got me." Leon said, raising his hands in defeat.

"Don't tell me you have a liking towards that stern bum." The man sitting across him said, sounding bored.

The blond chuckled then shook his head. "You can't mix oil and water. That's just impossible."

"If ya say so… Tell me what happened."

By now, all of the champions and summoners are probably in the summoning chambers for their respective matches. Only the two men were left in the mess hall. The bartender was cleaning his wine glasses while the waiters were cleaning the tables.

Sighing in defeat, Leon told Zenash what happened that night. Truth to be told, he only remembered Caitlyn inching closer towards him while he is coughing the hell out, then the brunette pulled him to an one-arm hug. After that, everything went black. "Then when I woke up the next morning, the blood on my palm was gone and I was in my room." Leon finished.

"Hmmm…" Zenash hummed, tapping his chin in deep thought. "Maybe she cleaned the blood and carried you to your room."

"I dunno. But one thing's for sure, I owe her one." Leon said then drank his can of Graggy Ice in one go. With that, Leon stood up and exited the mess hall. He doesn't have plans today so he decided to go to the Gardens and spend the day there.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning – The Gardens – Institute of War<strong>

There were many people on the Gardens, except in the Garden's back area where the Crimson Lion is taking a nap. Leon is thinking of nothing. He doesn't want to stress his mind. But then when he recalled the events back in the mess hall he knew he was missing something. But what is it?

Leon sat up and leant against the tree's bark with his hands behind his head. That correspondent sure has observant eyes. _Wait... That correspondent's voice sounded familiar…_

"AH! Jinx!" Leon thought out loud when he finally realized that voice belongs to the one his gang helped way back. "So that girl managed to survive… Heh," Leon chuckled, "So she's a champion here…"

He remembered the day when he and his gang met the Loose Cannon.

_It was a rainy day at Piltover when Leon and Aldus were out, gathering materials needed for Erik's project. The two young men don't have umbrella with them so they were soaked in water. "Why didn't you bring an umbrella?" asked Leon, clearly irritated._

"_I didn't know it was going to rain!" Aldus answered._

"_So what's the next in our list?" Leon asked again._

"_20 pieces of metal fragments…" Aldus answered. Leon was about to say something when his wireless communicator beeped. He pressed the answer button and shouted, "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT, YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT?"_

"_I need twenty pieces of metal fragments, Leon." Erik said from the other line._

"_Can I just grab a freaking large metal and shatter it to tiny fucking pieces?" the blond asked then kicked the metal leaning against the garbage can. The two of them were inside a dark alley, for unknown reasons._

"_You can't!" Erik shouted, "This metal fragments I need is unlike any other metal that can be found in alleyways." The information officer said, sighing before continuing in a calmer manner, "You can find these metal fragments at the abandoned lot where abandoned warehouses stood."_

"_Okay I got it." Leon said then pressed the off button of his wireless communicator. Aldus was staring at the ground, eyes focused beside the garbage can. "Hey, we gotta get moving if we want to finish this task already." Leon said as he walked towards his partner. Said partner was not responding. He shook his shoulders but gain no response from the other man._

"_What are you-?" before he could even finish his sentence, Aldus pointed beside the garbage can. Instantly, Leon's eyes stared at the direction. A teen, two years younger than them was clearly freezing to death due to the cold. "Hey, are you alright?" Leon asked, crouching and shaking the girl's body._

_The girl has a pale skin and long blue hair that was tied in braids. "Leon we better get this child to the hideout!" Aldus suggested_

_Leon and Aldus ran along the deserted, wet pavements while the rain is still pouring. Within a few minutes, they successfully made it to their hideout._

"_Leon, Aldus did ya guys-?"_

"_Erik we got no time for that! Quick, this child needs help!" Erik rushed towards the two and carried the girl in Leon's arms. "I'll do my best."_

_Few days, later, the girl woke up with men surrounding her bed. "W-Who are you guys?" she asked._

"_We should be the ones asking you that." Ace snorted._

"_Now now, Ace-chan you shouldn't be like that to the little girl." Sky said, smiling at Ace before turning his attention to the girl in front. "My name's Sky… What's yours?" He asked extending his hand._

"_J-Jinx." The girl said, eyeing the stretched out hand warily._

"_The name's Leon. Pleasure to meet ya." The blond said, giving a nod to Jinx._

"_I'm Aldus, the one who found ya on the alley." The auburn haired teen introduced with his arms crossed over his chest. "This is Ace and Yate, twins of our group." Aldus said pointing at the twin silver-heads. Ace only sniggered and Yate's eyes beamed in excitement at the thought of having another individual join their gang._

"_Erik." The blue-haired prodigy said, and then patted the girl's head._

"_Sup? My name's Connor and that guy over there," Connor paused to beckon at the lone figure leaning beside the door, "is Nez."_

_When they finished introducing themselves to the girl, Jinx's pinkish eyes widen in terror. "You- You guys are the Nameless!"_

"_Don't worry we don't bite." Leon chuckled._

"_Are you okay now, Jinx?" Aldus asked worriedly. The girl just nodded. She stood up and bowed her head to her saviors. "Thank you."_

"_Don't think about it." Sky said._

"_I should get going…" Jinx mumbled then headed straight to the door. "Wait!" Erik shouted which caused Jinx to stop in her tracks. "It's dangerous outside for a girl like you; take this rocket launcher in case." The man said then gave her the rocket launcher. That was the project he was working on. The rocket launcher was extremely odd but fits Erik's taste. The rocket launcher was shaped like a fish made from metal. The mouth of the rocket launcher has sharp, pointed, metal teeth like that of a shark._

"_I-I…" Jinx hesitated to take the rocket launcher but one push from the silent assassin made her reconsider. "Take the rocket launcher and survive the cruel world outside. If you survive this world that means you deserve to live in this world." Nez said._

"_Better take that rocket launcher, Jinx." Leon said with a smile. It was unusual for him to smile to outsiders but this girl was different. She reminded him of his past life back at Ionia. "Thank you. I'll call this rocket launcher 'Fishbones'." With that, the young girl exited the gang's hideout. The members of the Nameless were left silent, not until Nez spoke up. "You all know that that child is a troublemaker." That wasn't a question._

_Leon and Aldus shrugged. They do know that that kid is a troublemaker in the southern part of Piltover. They knew that that girl is from Zaun, Leon can tell from her clothes. And that look in her eyes, the blond couldn't forget that. Her eyes are burning with the passion to have fun and wreak some havoc. "We know that Jinx will use that rocket launcher I created to destroy Piltover." Erik laughed._

"_I hope you didn't make a mistake, Erik." Nez said._

"_Nope, I didn't." Erik reassured the kid. "I'll give her ten out of ten for her acting." Leon said, and then threw a knife at the dart board. It was bull's eye._

_Every once in a while, Jinx would occasionally visit their hideout and sometimes competes with them in breaking stuff. She was always the last place whenever they are competing. They lost contact with Jinx one day and that's when the Nameless continued their big-scale heists. They all knew that that girl will come back and destroy Piltover. Jinx was like the gang's little sister. She and Nez always fight whenever Jinx is around._

Back to reality, Leon didn't realize that he had fallen asleep under his tree, where the stern Sheriff of Piltover kissed him on his head. He just woke up and stretched his limbs. It was already late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. He ruffled the spot where Caitlyn kissed him and smiled like a kid who just received his present for Snowdown.

He loved a girl once and ended up being the cause of her death. He doesn't want that to happen again. That is why he told himself not to fall in love again.

"You can't mix oil and water…" Leon said those words with a frown as realization hit him like a truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yo! I know Leon's skillsets are OP as hell but don't worry... He will be nerfed soon. I was bored and decided to write this chapter because I can't go outside and play League. Stupid typhoon... -.- But we don't have classes tomorrow so that's good.

Thank you for supporting Desperate Measures! I hope you can support me and this story till the end :v So far I'm happy with the reviews I'm getting and that's what inspires me to continue this story ^^

As always, reviews, favorites, follows and views are appreciated ^^

_Regards,  
><em>_War_

**P.S: I got the idea of the gossip thingy in Zenash2314's School of Legends, Chapter 14. Check it out you guys ^^**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – First Blood**

Today's the big day he has been waiting for. His Rift debut will be few hours from now on. Leon woke up at exactly five o'clock in the morning and wasn't able to contain his excitement. He won't miss this chance as a chance to show what he's made off.

Right now, he is carefully polishing and sharpening his swords. He removed the blackout curtains in his room just for today so he could see the sun rising. It was his favorite past time whenever he wakes up early when he was still in Ionia. But then, he hated the sun rise. He had found the body of his loved one on the ground, swimming in her pool of blood as the sun rises. Few moments later, the army came in and accused him of killing Franca, the younger sister of an Ionian general who is one of Leon's most trusted friends. He had broken his trust. The reason why his loved one was killed is because of him. Leon was also wanted in Noxus for attacking a nobleman and this was the consequence of his act.

_Noblemen…_ Leon thought, as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. He really despises noblemen. Killing a nobleman was the reason he became wanted in Ionia. Attacking a nobleman was the reason his best friend. _Note to self: never attack a nobleman_. He continued polishing his swords as his mind wanders about the meeting with the sheriff under his tree.

Leon couldn't help but smile. He likes Caitlyn but he doesn't love her. He doesn't want her to be involved and he doesn't want to be the reason of his death. Leon likes Caitlyn…

Not in a romantic way. He likes to piss Caitlyn off but he felt at peace whenever Sheriff is around. Just thinking about the kiss Caitlyn planted on his head made his smile grow wider. He ruffled the spot and continued what he is doing.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

He stopped his activity and then walked towards the door. He pulled the door open only to see another summoner in their usual purple robes.

"What can I do for ya?" asked Leon.

"Leon, the Crimson Lion, champion of the League, you have been selected to participate in a match today at nine o'clock in the morning. We are expecting you to participate. I hope you attend since this will be a great match to show off your skills. Good day." The summoner said before bowing his head at Leon and taking his leave. He vanished along the marble corridor of the neutral wing. At last, he has been waiting for this since the first time he stepped in the Institute's lawn.

There are a lot more human beings or living things in here that are much stronger than him. He wants to fight them badly and gain new experiences. Now that he thinks about it, they are indeed strong because they got accepted in to the League. "I can't wait to fight my opponents later!"

He quickly finished his morning rituals. He finished his meditation, took a full bath, got dressed up and did a little bit of warm up exercise inside his room. Leon is currently doing a one-hand push-up while balancing himself on top of his toilet bowl. All his routines were made by Dante, what a great guy. Good man Dante. He continued this for thirty-minutes. It was still 7:30 in the morning. Leon is starting to get used in waking up early.

"Five hundred and ninety-nine…" He grunted, before pushing himself up again, "Six hundred!" He shouted then back-flipped and landed on tiles of the bathroom.

Leon wiped off the sweat around his neck and face. "Nice work-out." He said to himself with a nod of approval. He went outside his room and headed for the mess hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning – Mess Hall – Institute of War<strong>

The mess hall is already packed with living things despite this early in the morning. They paid no heed to the newcomer which made Leon more comfortable. After grabbing his breakfast, Leon sat on his booth and began eating quietly and savored the taste of his food. He was so busy thinking about the match later that he didn't noticed a figure leaning on the wall nearby his booth; red gleaming eyes were focused on the blond.

"You're not your usual self today, kid." A somewhat mechanic voice said that made him go back to reality. When he looked up to see who it is, he was surprised to see the Master of Shadows staring at him. Zed wore his mask that made his voice sound like a robot of some sorts.

Leon dipped his head as a sign of respect which caused Zed to nod in approval. "Sorry, I was lost in thoughts." Leon quickly apologized then finished the remaining food on his plate.

"You're not on your usual self, kid." Zed coldly stated.

Leon bowed his head again, "My deepest apologies."

"Why are you here anyways?" asked Leon after putting his empty plate aside. Zed remained quiet for a couple of seconds. Leon thought he wasn't going to answer that but he did. "I came here to check on you, Kid."

The blond quirked an eyebrow, "I ain't a kid anymore to be check up on."

"I was doing your brother a favor." Zen stated. When the masked-individual mentioned Leon's brother, the younger brother immediately froze. The Master of Shadows noticed this and continued, "I check on you, he gives me intel, simple as that. What do you think, I'm going to do this for free?" he scoffed, "Dream on, boy."

"How did he know…?" His voice trailed off.

"You induction to the League was broadcasted all around Valoran so it's natural that he knows about you, being a champion." Zed answered coldly. He didn't thought about that. _Dammit!_

"…is that all?" Leon asked again.

"Levi said that you should take care and take care of his sword. You two are very valuable to him. I curse him for being fucking cheesy as hell." The masked man cursed then turned his attention to the blond sitting on his booth's chair. "You take care, kid. There's something wrong and I know that there is something bad going to happen. Be on your guard. Until we meet again, on the fields or outside the Fields. Farewell." The master of shadows vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

After with his meeting with the Master of Shadows, Leon went back to his room. He didn't want to attend the morning assembly. He prepared everything; polished his swords, kept his spiky hair spiky, and kept his diagonal scar visible. He was proud of that scar and the injury beside his heart which is a proof that he already failed several times and must never happen again. Leon traced his diagonal scar that was made because of the sheriff. He wondered if he will face her today.

He spent his remaining time meditating. His room was still dark and gloomy, still no source of light even though he have lamps. He heard the pounding on his door so he went there, opened it and saw Zenash standing outside. "It's time for your match." The other guy said with a knowing grin. Leon chuckled softly then followed Zen as the veteran made his way towards the corridors to the Summoning Chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning – Summoning Chamber A – Institute of War<strong>

The summoning chambers are damn well big and spacious. There were stone benches everywhere and any living things are sitting on the benches. There were flat-screen televisions on the wall inside the chamber where the live matches are projected on. In the middle of the chamber sat a blue, humongous crystal which is the nexus. Beside the nexus where two platforms; one emitting a blue glow while the other purple.

"This is the summoning chambers, where the summoners summon their respective champion." Zen said, noticing Leon's eyes looking around the chamber.

Leon wordlessly nodded. A summoner stepped in front of the blue platforms, holding up a scroll. He cleared his throat which caught everybody's attention. "We will now begin the first match on this day. Please step on the platform when you heard your name called. And so the summoner began calling names.

"Leon, the Crimson Lion!" the summoner called.

The blond wrapped a hand around the hilt of his sword then stepped on the platform. He felt warm when he stepped on the platform. When he looked at the source he saw a blue glow surrounding him. He felt comfortable while surrounding in the glow.

Within a blink on an eye, Leon is no longer inside his room. While he was being surrounded by the darkness which made him feel home, he heard soft but fast whispers somewhere within the darkness. The next thing he knew that he was standing on the blue team's fountain. A giant blue floating crystal was not far from their fountain and there were two towers guarding it. He realized that that is their team's nexus.

Leon also noticed that his usual garb was replaced by the dark-blue clothing he had chosen as his 'release skin'. The blond now wears a high collared, long-sleeved dark blue trench coat left unzipped from the waist down; around it, there is a black belt with a gold-colored buckle strapping the two pieces of clothing together. Underneath his intricate coat, Leon wears a white shirt with an upturned collar, dark blue pants, and knee-high black boots with silver metal frames. The swordsman carries his twin swords at his left hip.

"Well, well, well…" a voice cooed that sounded familiar in Leon's ears. Four other champions fell from the sky. "If it isn't one of Ionia's most wanted." It was the Blind Monk who said that to him. He is a monk with no shirt, very loose black trousers, sandals; hair tied in a long flowing braid and has a red cloth covering his eyes. He never changed after all those years. He still remembers Leon after all those years.

"A pleasure… Blind Monk." Leon said with a small bow and nodded to the rest of his team as well.

His team consisted of the little girl he saw at the mess hall during his first day here, the yordle who was planting shrooms under the tables that day, a rugged looking man carrying a dual-barreled shotgun while smoking a cigar. Of course, the Blind Monk is a part of the team as well. "Hi Spike!" the girl greeted as she tug Leon's right sleeve.

"Erm… Spike?" Leon wondered. _That nickname again… shite._

"Yes! I'll call you spike from now on! Have you met my bear, Tibbers?" the little girl showed him her teddy bear before hugging it tightly. "Tibbers, this is Spike. Spike, meet my Tibbers!"

"Annie, better go to your lane with Graves now." Lee interrupted which caused Annie to frown.

"Let's go, Mr. Shotgun." Annie said to her partner disappointed by Lee's interruption.

The man named Graves looked at the blond. He has a slick black hair and an unruly beard on his face. He has a muscular build which Leon thought the reason why he can carry his large dual-barreled shotgun perfectly with ease. Graves was smoking a cigarette, quirking an eyebrow at Leon. "'s nice to meet a fellow criminal here… The name's Graves, kid…" Graves introduced then blew a puff of white smoke in front of Leon's face which caused the boy to grimace at the smell.

_Fuck._

Both Annie and Graves made their way towards their bottom lane. "Captain Teemo is pleased to meet you, Leon." Teemo said as he bought his starting items and went to the middle lane.

"It's nice that you are now acquainted with everyone in our team. Better go now to your lane now, Leon." Lee said.

"**Welcome to Summoner's Rift!"**boomed the female announcer.

"Mind your own business, Lee." Leon replied as he approached the shopkeeper.

"_Go buy a Doran's Blade_," his summoner's voice rang inside his head. He picked up the badge with the image of a small purplish felt a small aura of power that is surrounding him.

"_Hahaha! Kiddo, you'll get used to it! Dun worry, you worrywart!" _His summoner laughed as he read the mind of his champion. He stuck the badge on the pure white hilt of his sword. After the transaction with the yordle shopkeeper, he went up top lane.

"Hey."This time it was Lee Sin's voice that rang inside his head. He didn't respond but he was listening at the monk. "Leon, you're up against Darius up there. Graves and Annie will face Caitlyn and Zyra down there. Teemo is up against Lux in the middle lane. Please take care everyone and watch your backs." With that, Lee Sin cut their communication and headed towards Gromp's camp.

'_Sup?' _asked Leon who is concealed perfectly in tall grass. He is bored; he's opponent still nowhere to be seen.

"_Yo! The name's Ling Jordan, currently in the Platinum Division I. Pleasure to meet ya and work wit'ya! Just call me Jordan." _Jordan beamed.

'_I'm known as the Scumbag of Ionia, the Crimson Lion or the Criminal who lived but feel free to call me Leon.'_ Leon introduced.

His summoner let out a soft chuckle. _"Heh! I like your different names, kiddo! You do your best out there. I'll let you control your body but if you're in trouble, I'll take action immediately. If you have questions just don't be scared to ask, kid."_

'_Thanks mate. I'll remember that, until then.'_ Leon said with a laugh before cutting their communication off.

"**Minions have spawned!"**

Leon glanced back at the giant crystal to see small little creatures donned in blue robes. Together with their little staffs, swords and shields, they moved towards the other lanes. They walked down each lane in a single file. Leon thought that they are too cute but came to a conclusion that they are mindless.

Both team's minions arrive at the middle of the lane and started whacking each other with their miniature weapons. He took the opportunity that his opponent was nowhere to be seen to kill the minions with low health and earned hefty sums of gold. _'This is starting to annoy me…'_ Leon sighed. He wonders when or where his opponent will show up. His opponent could be hiding in the bush but that's too risky. He approached the bush nearby and planted a trinket in there.

No champion.

Now that he acquired all three of his skills and about eight hundred pieces of gold, he decided to recall back to their fountain to buy a _Vampiric Scepter_ .He was about to recall back to their fountain when he saw something shiny glint inside the tri-bush. "Damn, my trinket's cooling down…" he silently cursed then rolled his neck. The swordsman approached the tri-bush warily, both swords in hand. When he checked the tri-bush, he saw no one but he saw something glint inside this bush. '_Could it be...?_' He heard the sound of metal greaves approaching from behind. He slowly turned his head around and saw a man wearing a silver armor, red cape and was hefting his giant axe. He is a man with a square jaw, black hair with white strands in front. He was smirking at Leon.

"Blood for Noxus!" he suddenly shouted then swung his axe at Leon. The boy was still shocked at what he saw and didn't have the chance to evade the attack. Leon quickly jumped backwards but the axe-man's axe cut through his left arm. "Fuck." He silently cursed, gripping his injured left arm tightly. "Well, well, well… If it isn't Major Levi Elsevier also known as the 'Traitor's brother…" the man chuckled, approaching Leon.

"Who the fuck are you? How did you know Levi? That's only Levi, without the Elsevier!" Leon retorted through gritted teeth. The pain on his left arms continues to sting, he needs to get out of here before the Noxian can take action. _'Think! Think!'_ Leon tried to calm himself down but it didn't help him either.

"Hmph! No matter. All traitors are damned especially Levi but you, Leon… You are a valuable piece for Noxus. Damn your father and mother." Darius said, charging towards Leon. "Wait! You know my father and mother?! Who are they?! Where are they?!" Leon shouted, eyes growing wide. He blocked Darius' axe with his two swords but his axe was heavy.

Leon backed away for a moment. "Leon, I guess you need help, eh?" Lee Sin's voice inquired.

"Hurry up, dammit!" Leon said through clenched teeth

Lee Sin came out from the jungle then swung his right leg at Darius who blocked the kick with the handle of his axe. "That the best ye can do, Monk?!" Darius taunted then threw his axe at Lee Sin which extended its handle. Leon moved quickly forward then shielded Lee with his swords, "You owe me, Monk!" he grunted then tried his best to keep the axe at bay. "Heh, I guess I do." agreed the monk which let out a roundhouse kick that is aimed at Darius. The blond quickly ducked out of Lee's kick with a knowing grin, "Ye sure that yer skills aren't gettin' rusty enough, Lee?!"

The blind monk scoffed, "I am not like you, Leon! I improve my skills everyday!" he shouted then applied his force at his kick. Lee Sin's kick connected with Darius' left cheek. "Damn you…" was all Darius said then brought his axe high up in the air then brought it down with all his might. The axe cut Leon's left sleeve and grazed his skin. _"Leon! Use your bindings!"_ Lee suggested.

"Right…" Leon nodded then stuck his obsidian sword on the muddy ground then chanted a set of unknown words.

"What's that? Some trick that traitor taught to you?" Darius taunted.

Just when he finished his chants, obsidian steel chains emerged from the ground then grabbed Darius. Two chains grabbed the Noxian's hands and other two chains kept his feet on the ground, unmovable. "Now…! Come on you slowpoke! Move it!" Leon shouted while panting and gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. The chains pulled Darius towards Leon and Lee axe-kicked the captivated major.

"Like hell these chains can stop the Hand of Noxus!" Darius roared then broke free from the chains. However the chains came from the netherworld and cannot be destroyed that easily; Darius had it rough. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Leon screamed on top of his lungs then threw his runic sword at the enraged axe-man. The runic sword emitted green light from the runes. The sword hit Darius' steel shoulder guard but was still inflicted with fear. "Damn you and your family!" the Noxian said through gritted teeth then used his axe to grab Leon which was successful. "Don't forget about… Me!" Lee interrupted with a flying kick but was rudely shoved by Darius. "Don't interrupt me, fuckin' monk!"

Leon was brought closer to Darius, gripping his sword tightly. "Don't insult my mentor like that you son of a bitch!" Leon roared then plunged his sword at Darius' chest. The sword cut through the major's armor that went through his chest. That wasn't enough to kill the veteran. "You're too early for killing, brat!" The axe-man scoffed then with a quick swing around, he cut Leon's body diagonally that made blood splutter on his face. Leon gritted his teeth and plunged his sword even deeper. _'IGNITE HIM, JORDAN YOU SCUMBAG!'_

The swordsman's grip on his sword loosened as he feels his eyelids began to be heavy. "What… the fuck…" he sighed as his body fell on the water. But as his eyelids fell, he saw that Darius who was towering him was burning. His summoner's spell 'ignite' was successful. It made him grin. Lee sin ran towards Darius then sent him flying, his health bar started decreasing.

**"An enemy has been slain!"**

**"First Blood!"**

**"You have ****been slain!"**

Too bad Leon only scored an assist but no matter. The match was not yet finished, only beginning. It was starting to excite Leon. He couldn't contain his excitement. This is going to be fun, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Took me long enough to finish a goddamned chapter. This chapter was supposed to be long but then I decided to cut it. The other part of this chapter will be posted tomorrow if not, the next day.

My best-friend gave me a Teemo Hat last Tuesday during our Christmas Party as a Christmas gift. Though I don't usually play Teemo, I find that yordle's hat cute. That hat even got a spot on my bed every night XD I gave my best friend an installer of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare because he said that he didn't played that game.

I've been playing Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag these past few days because my saved data was deleted by a goddamned prick so I have to start again from fucking scratch. This week is Ezreal free-week and I'm completely dominating every match I play with that blond explorer. Kids these days...

So yeah... I just finished this chapter tonight even though I am sick I still managed. It's because I love writing stories! ^^ I'm tired as hell... I'm gonna sleep now, y'all!

As always, reviews, favorites, follows and constructive criticism are always appreciated! :D

_Regards,  
>War<em>


	14. Chapter 13

**13 – Animals**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot. Even Zenash ain't mine. Riot Games own League of Legends and its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Baby I'm preying on you tonight,<br>Hunt you down, eat you alive  
>Just like animals, animals<br>Like animals_

The Summoner's Rift was silent that match. Only Caitlyn was left in her team. The purple team was the one who engaged the clash, but they only caught four members of the blue team. It was going so well for the purple. Darius and Warwick were the ones in front, leading their team. They didn't notice that Leon was missing. When they finally noticed the blond went missing on the top lane, the blue team took advantage of them being startled and turned the tables.

The swordsman sneaked around the purple team and one by one stole their lives. It was a miscalculation in the purple team's part.

"**QUADRA KILL!"** the announcer boomed.

Caitlyn was the only one left in their team. Darius and the others still have to wait sixty-seconds before respawning again. Lee and the other were doing Baron while Leon is chasing Caitlyn down. The said brunette was hiding inside the bush near red buff's camp. She was doing her best to keep still and stay calm but with the bloodthirsty maniac following her trail, she couldn't. She couldn't hide the fact that she was afraid of him.

_Maybe you think that you can hide  
>I can smell your scent from miles<br>Just like animals, animals  
>Like animals<em>

Leon was scouting the area. The purple buff from Baron Nashor appeared and was circling around him. Lee and the other successfully killed the monster. His trinket was still cooling down and he forgot to buy Stealth Wards. Caitlyn remained still as she watched the blond walk near the bush she is hiding in. The blond sniffed the air; he could still smell Caitlyn's scent and blood. But where could she be hiding? Face checking the bush will be too risky but no matter.

The sniper in the bush aimed her sniper rifle at Leon which caused some leaves to rustle. Leon heard it and approached the bush warily and saw that his target was inside. A large grin spread across the man's features as he dashed towards the said bush. Caitlyn used her net to slow him down and managed to get some distance away from Leon.

_Yeah you could start over  
>You can run free<br>You can find another fish in the sea  
>I can pretend it's meant to be<br>But you can't stay away from me_

Thirty seconds before Darius and the others respawn. Leon was still chasing Caitlyn down, who was running out of mana. _"Yo, kiddo! You want to kill that sheriff?"_ Ling asked.

'_Yeah… If I could only get closer to her…'_

"_No problemo, kiddo!"_

Jordan used his summoner spell, flash. Leon flashed towards Caitlyn and used his bindings to stop her from getting anywhere. The sheriff was captured by the nether chains and was unable to move; she had her hands spread out like an eagle about to fly and her legs were tied by the chains. "I've missed ya, Cait." Leon spoke with a smirk plastered on his face.

The swordsman approached the sheriff and lifted her chin. "Damn you!" Caitlyn said then spat on his face. Leon wiped the liquid off his face and hefted his swords. "You can't deny~… The beast inside…" Leon sung as he activated his Blood Rush. He gained temporary increase in movement speed and attack speed. She heard Leon singing which sent shivers down her spine.

He pointed both of his swords at Caitlyn's body and started plunging them into her abdomen. The bindings were gone right now but Caitlyn couldn't escape because Leon is still attacking her. Each thrust hurts. Every time Leon pulls his swords out for another set of thrusts, blood oozes out from her wounds in her stomach. Caitlyn let out a cry of pain.

Darius and the others already spawned and are now on their way towards the sheriff to help her. It's been a while since Leon heard someone cry out in pain, agony and fear while he is slowly killing his target. Oh how he loved that sound! He even loved it because it was the great Sheriff who is crying! He leapt high in the air, replaced his swords with his scabbards in a lightning-fast motion and smashed his scabbards on the brunette's head.

"**You are legendary!"**

Leon went inside the tri bush near the dragon pit and quickly recalled back to their fountain because he got the feeling that the Caitlyn's teammates will try and collect his bounty. "Not even close, baby!" He laughed as Lux's laser missed him and he was able to recall back to their base.

"You played well, Leon. I'll give you that." As soon as he landed on his team's fountain, Lee Sin said that who was waiting for the blond. "I'll take that as a compliment." Leon nodded then tapped the monk's shoulder and headed towards the middle lane for their next clash.

"Slick moves, slick." Graves commented as Leon stopped beside him. The rugged man was leaning on their inner turret, smoking cigarette. Annie tugged Leon's sleeve and said, "You were amazing back there, Spike!"

"Too bad you didn't get the penta." Graves added.

"Quadra's enough." Leon shrugged. Annie tugged his sleeve again; he looked down to see the little girl hugging her teddy bear tight. "Tibbers said that you could've got the penta if you were fast enough!"

"Yeah, too bad I'm slow." Leon said in agreement. When he first saw Annie in the mess hall he thought that she wasn't a champion. After all, what can a little girl do against grownups? But looks can be deceiving. Leon saw Annie fight. In fact, Annie was the one who engage their previous clash. It was a five-man stun from her when she summoned Tibbers, her teddy bear. Even though she is a support, she made tons of damage against the enemy team.

The rest of the match has been fierce and bloody. No one dared to surrender or back down. Darius and Leon's one-on-one battles on the top lane were the main highlight of the match. The spectators were amazed by the newbie's performance, especially General Jericho Swain. Leon didn't hold back his skills and thus showed them off to Darius. Battling Darius, a strong champion was hard, even for him. But he managed.

Warwick's continuous ganks were hard even for the blue team but Lee Sin managed to end his killing spree. Graves and Annie versus Caitlyn and Zyra, the two carries and supports did their best to hold their lanes. They didn't let the other team score a kill in their lane. Teemo had a hard time fighting Lux but thanks to his mushrooms planted across the Rift, he managed to lead the Lady of Luminosity into his traps and ended her legendary-streak.

In the end, the blue team won and the purple team wasn't even upset about the loss. All of the ten Champions departed from the Summoner's Rift and entered the Summoning Chambers. They won fair and square against the enemy team. "First battle here in the League, won." Leon mumbled to himself.

A summoner approached him which he thought to be his summoner. He threw his cowl behind his head and grinned at Leon. His summoner is taller than him which made him feel like a midget. Jordan has a short brown hair with a pair of gentle chocolate brown eyes. An inch below his right eye is a three inch horizontal scar. He has a thin chin strip and his eyebrows were thin. Leon could tell that this man is quite muscular, but not as muscular as him.

"Ya've done well, kiddo! Ya've exceeded my expectations, yea." Jordan said then stretched his palm out. He also could tell that he came from Bilgewater because of his thick Bilgewater-an accent.

Leon took his hand and shook it. "Ya too, mate! Ya can summon me anytime, yea?"

Jordan let out a hearty chuckle. "Aye. But I ain't summoning ya when I know you're taking a shite or something." And with that, Leon's summoner vanished out of sight. Leon sat on one of the stone benches. He scanned his dark-blue eyes in the chamber, looking for the sheriff but gave up when he found none. He guesses that the sheriff left as soon as she was back at the chamber.

Leon released another stressed sigh. He scanned the crowd of living things again and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Wait! There, at a corner away from the crowd, he saw Darius together with a robed summoner and a man in green robe with a raven perched on his shoulder. He man in green robe is holding a cane and has a face mask covering the half of his face. Leon observed the scene but can't hear what they are talking about because they are too far away from Leon. He saw Darius nod at the green robed man then scowled at the summoner. The summoner didn't flinch.

Darius threw his death glare at Leon which he assumed that the older man knew that Leon was looking at the trio. Darius approached which seems to be his superior and whispered something who knows what. The robed man stroked the back of his raven. The summoner and the robed man went out of the nearby door leaving Darius and several other summoners inside the chamber. The champions that participated in the match left earlier.

Leon is starting to get very anxious and nervous as he saw that the Noxian was approaching him, axe in hand. He stood up from his seat and rolled his neck. "I thought fights outside the Fields are prohibited." Darius said.

"What do you want?" asked Leon, reaching for his swords.

"What do _you_ want?" asked Darius in reply. "I saw you staring at us. You have a problem with us, _Ionian_?" the Noxian asked, emphasizing the last word with pure disgust.

"Yes_ Noxian._ What do you know about Levi? About my real mother and father! Spill the beans, you little fuck!"

"That is classified information, kid. Outsiders like you are prohibited from knowing information that can lead Noxus to disorder."

"Really… You spilled the bits of information earlier! Don't deny it!"

"Did I?" Darius asked innocently with a grin, "I didn't. You must've misheard it for something else."

"My ears heard everything!" Darius turned his back with a smirk then left the chambers. He left Leon there with his thoughts.

That's when he knew Darius knew something. He came back to his room, showered then lay on his bed; his head wandering off somewhere. There are so many questions running here to there inside his mind and no answers came out. "Darius knows something. I just know it. My gut tells the same thing. I will find out that fuckin' secret and let them Noxians spill the damn beans!" Leon shouted before pulling his blanket over his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So this is Chapter 12's continuation. I think I'm going to do a special chapter about Snowdown/Christmas... I dunno... That's still a thought though...

You guys think I'm rushing this story much? o.o If you think I do, please send me a message or something.

I just wanna say thank you for reading this story and for coming this far! ^^

As always, reviews, PMs, favorites, follows, views are appreciated. I don't care just send me a pm, a review or whatever because it boosts me and gives me inspiration to write and to write faster!

Happy Holidays, y'all!

_Regards,_  
><em>War<em>


	15. Chapter 14

**Extra Chapter – Snowdown!**

"Get him!" One of the guards shouted. Ten other men were chasing Leon down. What did the young man do? Well, he just tried to sneak up on the sheriff's headquarters without being detected but he didn't notice that he stepped on the alarm. "Fuck!" Leon cursed as he took a left turn, trying his best to keep some distance from his pursuers.

The cobblestone streets of Piltover were covered in thick white snow. Leon forgot to wear his boots and instead wore blue sneakers that made him slow in running on the snow-covered streets. How he wished he knew it was going to snow today. Today, the Institute of War declared a three-week off because of the event they call 'Snowdown'. Since he was a kid, Leon never did get any presents for Snowdown. Not even his brother gave him something memorable.

Leon managed to outrun his pursuers, thanks to the secret passageways he had found. He whistled, eyes scanning the apartment complex in front of him. "Jayce get the fuck outta here!" Leon shouted.

Few moments later, the wooden door of the apartment complex opened, revealing Jayce in his bathrobe. From the looks of it, he just finished taking a bath. "If it isn't Leo," Jayce said. "Come inside its freaking cold outside." The Defender of Tomorrow gestured Leon to come inside but Leon declined with the wave of his hand.

"I'll get straight to the point." Leon said, panting. The older man sighed, stepped out of his apartment, and dragged Leon inside his comfort zone. "I can't have you dying in the cold, Leo." He said with a small frown. He let Leon sit on his sofa while watching the television while he gets two coffees for both of them. Jayce offered a white mug with coffee which Leon gladly took. "I need your help, Square Jaw." Leon said with a passive face after drinking half of his coffee in a matter of seconds.

"Oh?" Jayce cooed, "The mighty Crimson Lion needs help from the great Defender of Tomorrow? Don't wake me up even if this is only a dream." He continued, causing the blond to shot him a death glare. "Calm down, Leo. So, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need your suggestions. I'm planning on buying a gift…" Leon's voice trailed off. Jayce, the great, intelligent, brilliant man he is, didn't need to ask Leon who is the lucky individual who will get the man's gift. "For Cait." It wasn't a question.

Leon stiffened then gripped the mug tightly, Jayce taking that as a yes. The blond let out a growl of frustration. "I dunno about ya but I need to give her something for Snowdown."

The older man nodded, "Cait doesn't like jewelries too much but I guess whatever you give her as a gift, she will – no doubt – appreciate your gift. But I think the best gift is…" Jayce paused then pointed his finger at Leon's chest, where his heart is inside. "Your heart." Jayce tried his best not to snicker at Leon so he quietly snickered.

"Literally?" questioned Leon.

"No you dumbass!" Jayce shouted then punched Leon on his right arm. "You love her don't you?"

"No." the younger one quickly answered then stood up, put the mug on the coffee table and proceeded towards Jayce's door. "Thank you for your help, Square Jaw. Until next time…" With that, Leon vanished out of sight. The Defender of Tomorrow could only sigh and grimace. Leon, a merciless and heartless killer is a hopeless romantic deep inside. "Ah, my head hurts…" He said then went to his laboratory that is underground.

Meanwhile, Leon is currently in a jewelry store. "Like I asked, how much can a single fucking ring cost with 24karats of gold?" Leon roared, slamming his palms on the glass cabinet. Thankfully, the glass cabinet didn't break. "Three hundred thousand gold, sir..." The clerk answered shakily.

"Can't we make that two hundred thousand?" asked Leon.

"I-I'm afraid not, sir…"

Leon clicked his tongue disapprovingly. He grabbed the desk lamp on top of the glass cabinet and used the lamp to destroy and thrash the whole shop. He broke the cabinets, the windows, scattered the jewelry inside the store. All that's left for him to break is the clerk's face. He cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. "Last offer bitch. Take my fucking offer or leave it!"

"I-I c-c-can't…"

_Useless prick…_ Leon thought then was about to smash the destroyed desk lamp to the shop clerk but he stopped when he saw something glinting. Setting the lamp aside, he approached the shining thing and picked it up. It was a silver ring with diamonds all over it. It was simple, yet, beautiful… _Like Caitlyn…_ Leon shook his head. _Where the hell did that come from? No matter…_

"Hey, you fucking prick." Leon called the older man.

"Sir…?"

"How much does this ring cost?" asked Leon, examining the said ring.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand gold, sir…" the clerk answered.

"I'll take this ring." Leon announced then threw the ring at the clerk who was able to catch it mid-air. "Engrave the letters C.L inside that ring. I need it now, with a box of course." The young man pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from the breast pocket of his trench coat and wrote something down. "Show this to the local banker here, anywhere in Piltover and withdraw the amount written in this paper. They'll know what to do." He threw the piece of paper on the floor.

He had to wait for two hours before the clerk finished engraving Caitlyn's initials in the ring. Leon is currently on his way to his old apartment, the apartment that hasn't been used in many years after his capture. He left his twin swords at his room at the Institute and he regretted leaving his weapons. He was lost in thoughts that he didn't notice that he entered an abandoned lot with gangsters together with Vi who seems to be fighting them. He bumped the bruiser and that's when he noticed the place.

"I-It's the legendary Crimson Lion!" one of the gangsters shouted as all heads within vicinity turned to face Leon. The blond tilted his head with a passive face.

"If it isn't Leo," Vi scowled, "What are you doing here?"

"Mind your own business, Vi. This place ain't yours, it's mine. Remember, I'm still the leader of the underground world of Piltover and I own this part of your precious city-state." Leon said with a frown.

"I don't give a fuck." The pink-haired woman scoffed then tucked her bangs behind her ear. She saw the thing Leon is holding in his right hand, a small, red box. "Looks like you're giving someone a gift this Snowdown, how touching." She taunted, approaching the blond, reached out her hand in an attempt to grab the box Leon is holding.

"Not so fast, Vi." Leon said then raised his hand before Vi can swipe the box away. "I'm in a bad mood today, Leo." Vi warned.

"The same goes for me."

Leon was about to say another word but the enforced snatched the box away from him. She opened the box and saw a silver ring with diamonds embedded on the outside. Inside the ring, she saw the initials all too familiar to her. "You're giving this to Caitlyn? Hah, she won't like it!" Vi said then played with Leon's gift. "Give. That. Back…!" Leon snarled, hands twitching beside him.

"I won't." The pink haired woman said with a grin. A plan just crossed her mind just now; a plan that will sure piss Leon off.

The yellow-haired devil wasn't able to control his anger anymore and let his fury blind him. He charged towards his rival, both in combat and in love, hands balled into fists. He threw a right hook that successfully connected with Vi's left cheek. The bruiser fell on the snow covered ground because she didn't saw Leon coming at her. She had let her guard down. A grave mistake on her part…

"You will give it to me or I will make you give it to me?" asked Leon through gritted teeth. His fists are fist as of now. Vi wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then an evil smirk was seen on her face. "Heh, make me..."

"You son of a fucking bitch…!" Leon shouted then kicked Vi on her stomach, not giving her time to compose herself. Leon was thankful that she didn't bring her hex-tech gauntlets today or he will be a dead man in a matter of minutes. She coughed blood. Now, it's her turn to return the favor.

Standing up and cracking her knuckles, the bruiser charged at the blond; her fist ready for her attack. The blond charged also, his fist locked and loaded. They both met at the middle of the lot then released their fists. Vi's fist connected with Leon's fist, stopping both of them in their tracks. They seem to be thinking the same thing because they both released a powerful hook with their other hand that connected with each other's face. The bruiser's left hook connected with Leon's right cheek while the swordsman's left hook connected with Vi's right cheek.

The spectators could tell that they are both equally on par with each other. It seems that time has stopped for the two of the combatants as they freeze in their position. The on-lookers just watched in awe as legendary League Champions and well known fighters throughout Runeterra battle with no rules and no referees. Leon was about to snatch his gift back but his hand missed the ring. Vi had thrown the ring into the air.

Just when the blond was about to catch the ring, the ring fell right into the manhole nearby. The water carried the ring, vanishing out of Leon's sight. Leon blacked out. He couldn't process what the fuck just happened. His gift for his sheriff… gone… in a fucking instant. His hands twitched then he rushed towards Vi and grabbed her by her collar. Anger, fury and hatred were evident in his dark-blue eyes and even in his voice.

"I PAID TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY THOUSAND GOLD FOR THAT FUCKING RING AND THEN YOU JUST THREW IT INTO THE MANHOLE? I'LL FUCK YOU RIGHT IN YOUR FUCKING ARSEHOLE!" Leon roared then threw Vi into the nearby brick wall with all of his force.

Vi crashed on to the wall and fell on the ground with a thud. Thankfully the ground was covered in snow and that eased the pain a little but it also sent cold sensation in her body. "It was an accident!" Vi tried to reason with Leon, but when Leon is overtaken by his rage, he becomes deaf to his surroundings. "I don't fucking care if it was a fucking accident or not!"

He wasn't a brawler like Vi but his punches are powerful, but not as powerful as Vi's. But when he's enraged, well, his punches can totally break a face. Vi might actually borrow a face from a dog when the fight finishes. He grabbed Vi by her collar and stood her up. She used the wall as a support then released a powerful uppercut. Her fist connected with Leon's chin, sending shock all throughout the man's body. She followed her attack with a kick on his stomach that sent Leon on the ground. His eyes were open but his eyes had rolled backwards into his head; his iris barely visible. His mouth was open as well.

"Damn this guy's sure is tough…" Vi said, her hand gripping her side. She limped towards Leon. Something wasn't right. Vi crouched beside Leon and observed the man's face. He had two bruises on his right cheek, a bleeding – probably a broken nose – and a cut – which she assumed to be an inch in length – above his lip. She thought he was knocked out and she won. "Just kidding," She heard a voice say.

Leon's fist shot out from his side, connecting in Vi's face which caused the pink-haired bruiser to step away from him. An evil grin was plastered on the man's face as he stands up and rolled his neck again. In a blink of an eye, he was behind Vi and forced her on her knees. His hidden blade shot out from his right sleeve and pointed the tip of his blade on Vi's neck. She tried to turn her head to see the eyes of Leon but the man's band prevented her from seeing a thing.

"O'right, o'right! I'll give this one ta ya, Leon but I ain't finished with ya yet. I'll have my revenge." Vi promised.

Leon slowly removed the blade on Vi's neck and hid his blade again in his sleeve. He clicked his tongue and grumbled "I need another gift…" Pulling his hood up, Leon walked away from the lot. The Institute won't be too happy if they found out that he and Vi had a fight while they're on vacation.

Vi stood up and grimaced. She was a total mess right now. She couldn't face Caitlyn right now. The sheriff would probably interrogate her about what happened to her face and will let her spill the bits of information. The bruiser grimaced again as she pressed the cold compress on her bruise on her right cheek. She suffered a bruise on her right cheek, a broken nose, and small cut on her neck. The fight excited her. She wants to fight Leon again, but now when he's enraged. "Not to self: never pick a fight with an enraged Leon." The pink haired woman grumbled and scratched the back of her head.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow is Snowdown and his time is already running out. He had to find a gift quick. After the incident yesterday, he spent his time thinking for another gift to give to Caitlyn but he couldn't think of any! The jewelry store he destroyed yesterday was closed because of what happened yesterday. He could ask Jayce's suggestion again but the great and might Defender of Tomorrow is nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Thirty minutes before midnight! Stores are probably already closed and I couldn't do a last minute Snowdown shopping!" Leon grumbled then punched the wall nearby. The Institute is already closed and he couldn't ask for help. "How can I be so careless?" He asked himself then punched the wall again. Then he remembered Jayce's suggestion yesterday… He won't give his heart but something crazy crossed his mind. He will give the best Snowdown gift for her. "I'll make this Snowdown memorable to her."

The walk to the Lightbridge estate was long and very painful for Leon. There are two guards guarding the front gate of the estate, three snipers on the roofs of nearby houses, and two guards patrolling the estate. There were surveillance cameras set up from every corner of the estate. Going in through the front will cause a lot of commotion and is clearly not an option.

From what he sees, Caitlyn is currently leaning on the railings of her room's balcony, overseeing the peaceful view of Piltover during night time. "Perfect." He said to himself then used the shadows as his guide to infiltrate the Lightbridge estate. He had to knock out the two patrol guards. Thankfully, the snipers perched on the roofs didn't noticed Leon because he is taking advantage of their blind spot and the shadows. The snipers weren't focused on the balcony where Caitlyn is and Leon couldn't think of how to thank these dumbass snipers. Five minutes before midnight.

He had to climb the windows to get to the balcony… silent like a cat but wary as a lion approaching his prey. Caitlyn still haven't noticed his presence and is still had her attention elsewhere. His hands grabbed the metal railings of the balcony and slowly but surely pulled himself up. He landed on the tiled floor of the balcony and crept his way to Caitlyn.

"Cait." Leon called when he was already behind the unaware sheriff. The brunette slowly turned around just in time to see Leon's face closing in to her. His lips met hers and the sheriff stayed wide eyed for a moment until Leon pulled back.

"Happy Snowdown, Cait!" Leon said with a big smile, showing off his purely white teeth. Caitlyn just stared at him like he was an alien or something. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you a gift… the ring I bought was thrown into a manhole and I couldn't get another one so I decided to give you that as a gift." The blond shyly stated then scratched his cheek.

Caitlyn blushed when she finally processed what just happened. "So… uh…" Leon said awkwardly. She used her hands to pull Leon's face down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Leon's face heated up after Caitlyn pulled away and he couldn't look at the sheriff straight into her eyes. He was blushing like a goddamn school girl. Leon was about to say something but was stopped when a bullet went whizzing past his eyes. "Holy shit…" He grumbled then laid a hand on the hilt of his sword.

The sheriff could only sigh. "What did you do this time?" Again, Leon was about to answer but the guards answered for him.

"Get him! He knocked Jason and Jackson out! He is planning on assassinating Lady Caitlyn!" one of the guards shouted. Caitlyn shook his head and ordered Leon to leave now. "Leave now, Leon." She coldly ordered. Leon hopped on to the railing then patted sheriff on her head. He forced her to face him and kissed her on her lips one last time. After he pulled back, he patted Caitlyn again and said, "Happy Snowdown, Cait. Hope you liked my gift." With that, he jumped off the balcony and vanished into the shadows.

"Thank you, Leon for your gift… It was kinda sweet for you to do that… Thanks." Leon was able to hear those words from the Sheriff. He could only grin. He knew that his plan was a success and gave Caitlyn the Snowdown present she could not forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Tonight's Christmas Eve in our country so I decided to post this special chapter tonight. Eh... Nothing much to say...

Happy Holidays to the one's who're reading this! ^^ Please be safe especially in this holiday season! ^^ :D

As always thank you for reading this and for continuing to support this story! ^^ It means a lot to me, heh. ^_^ Reviews, favs, follows, and feedbacks are appreciated. PMs too ^^

_Happy Holidays!  
><em>

_Regards,  
>War~<em>


End file.
